Dreamless Sleep
by hawaiihalfblood
Summary: After finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her, Hermione finds herself rethinking her entire life plan looking for a new beginning. When her nightmares return she finds help from an unexpected source. But what happens when her nightmares become reality again, what happens to her new beginning. I own nothing. Warning: Ron bashing. **On Hiatus due to writers block**
1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath Hermione glanced at the time, "Merlin." Summoning her patronus she sent a quick message to Mrs. Weasley apologizing for being late and letting her know she'd be there shortly. Getting up from her desk and stretching for the first time since lunch she begun quickly sorting the stack of files on her desk so she'd know where to continue come Monday. Grabbing her cloak she heard a polite knock on her office door, turning slightly she is met by her assistant, Hogwarts graduate, Olivia Moore, holding a stack of parchment.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger but these just came over for you from the Ministers office."

Taking the pile and scanning it she replied "That's alright Olivia, it's nothing that can't wait until Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

Within 5 minutes she was making her way to the floo system, her heels echoing through the empty halls. Unable to suppress a shiver down her spine, Hermione picked up her pace and absently touching her abdomen. Ever since Dolohov hit her with that curse in their 5th year she found she felt an unease whenever she was alone in the ministry, despite knowing that Voldemort was gone and Dolohov was locked safely away in Azkaban. Suppressing another shiver she grabbed a handful of floo powder, hurriedly throwing it down saying "The Burrow", painless green flames claiming her.

Gracelessly stumbling into the living room of the burrow a smile played at her lips as she wiped the soot off her cloak hearing the cloud of voices from the kitchen. Shedding her cloak and draping it on the couch, she maked a beeline toward the voices.

Molly smiled widely as soon as Hermione entered the kitchen. "Hermione! It's about time dear. I got your otter but I was beginning to worry!"

Hiding a grin as she walked into Mrs. Wesley's embrace, mumbling another quick apology before taking her seat between Harry and Ron, giving the latter a quick peck on the cheek even as he continued his conversation without noticing. Beginning to full her plate she took a mental note of everyone at the table. Ron was engaged in an intense conversation about quidditch with George and Bill. Arthur and Charlie were talking about Charlie's newest book on more practical uses for dragon hide. Molly, Tonks, Fleur and a very pregnant Ginny were all talking about the differences between their pregnancies. To her right Remus, Sirius, and Harry were laughing about some kind of prank the two Marauders had pulled with James in their years at Hogwarts.

"Aunt Mini!"

Briefly making eye contact with Tonk, Hermione's smile grew ear to ear as she turned to face the source of the screech. 4 year old Teddy came barreling into the kitchen from the stairs and immediately flung himself into her arms. Smothering his face with kisses she turned back to the table. To say she was shocked when Remus and Tonks asked her to be Teddy's godmother, along side Harry, would have been an understatement. She was unsure about her decision to accept until the moment she first held him. Teddy had been the light of her life ever since. In between kisses and giggles she watched in awe as his regular finger length turquoise hair grew out into shoulder length chestnut waves. Smiling wider at his display she knew she would never grow tired of watching him morph before her eyes.

"How's my favorite boy?"

"Uncle George took me with him to the Joke shop. We played pranks on everyone!" he exclaimed reaching for some of her potatoes.

"Did he, love? Sounds like you had a fun day."

As she continued to share her dinner with him the young boy animatedly talked about his day that seemed full of pranking unsuspecting customers with his Uncle George. Kissing his head and continuing to listen she began eating again. All the while taking no notice to the set of eyes trained on her as she doted on her godson, giggling at the recount of his day.

* * *

Following dinner everyone retired to the garden for a game of quidditch while Fleur and Molly cleaned up. Hermione attempted to help but was quickly pushed from the kitchen and told to go relax. Despite the order from the Weasley matriarch Hermione continued to entertain a young rambunctious Teddy until his eyes started to droop. Picking him up she walked over to sit in the lawn chair next to Ginny, who was still sporting a sour look watching the game before her.

"Gin, you can't stay mad at him forever. You know he's only thinking of you and the baby."

"I know but it's still so aggravating. I was with the Harpies from 4 years! I know how to play safe."

"You played professionally for 4 years, you know there is no safe way to play quidditch," Hermione laughed.

"Yes, yes, fine." Ginny huffed, turning her attention to Hermione, "Now tell me, what's going on with you and Ron? Oh don't give me that look Mione, he barely spoke to you at dinner."

"I don't know Gin", she sighed, "he's becoming distant. Things have come to a complete halt and when I try to talk to him about it he just shuts down. He'll come to me when he's ready to talk."

Ron and Hermione had begun their relationship shortly after the war. At the time it felt safe, it felt right, but over the years it lost something. As much as she tried, Ron never returned her attempts to reignite things. He'd continue to say they were fine and just busy with their careers. Yet here they were 5 years after the war and despite sharing a flat, they barely saw one another outside of the weekend and dinners at the Burrow.

"I'm sure things with work out." Ginny turned to face the game once more with half a shrug, "On a lighter note, would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow? We can have some lunch and you can help me pick out a new gown for this upcoming gala? So far I can't find anything that will fit without making me look like a hippogriff."

"Of course" she chuckled, knowing full well that despite her complaints Ginny adored being pregnant.

Their conversation stalled from there as they began to watch the family quidditch match in front of them. Looking down at Teddy hugging tight to her chest as he slept Hermione smiled and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

"Kitten."

Opening her eyes she is meet by a sea of molten grey staring at her. "Sirius?" Looking around she noticing that Ginny was gone from her side, the game was over, and dust had come. Herself and Teddy were covered with a blanket while Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and Bill sat at the benches near the house. "What time is it? Where is everyone?"

"Late. Harry took Ginny home shortly after the game. Ron left already, said something about letting you sleep." Sivering at the thought Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt. Not only because Ron had left without her but also because he was beginning to speak to freely about her sleeping patterns lately.

"Kitten?"

"Yes, " she shook herself lightly, "sorry. Thank you for waking me. I should probably be getting home." Lifting Teddy in her arms, she snuggled the blanket around the boy to keep him warm and made her way over to the table with Sirius. Passing Teddy to his mother she said her goodbyes quickly before making her way back inside and into the floo.

* * *

"I feel like a whale," Ginny pouted.

"Stop it. You're pregnant and glowing! You are going to look beautiful, you just need the right dress."

"I hate this. Why does Kingsley insist on having this gala each year?" Stifling a giggle at Ginny's huffs and curses, Hermione began browsing the stacks absently. "What about you Mione? Are you going to indulge and get a new dress?"

"No, I have that blue gown that I was going to wear. No use buying another when I'll only wear it once."

"Honestly woman, you should spoil yourself a bit!" Ginny huffed. Picking up a dress she thrust it at Hermione, "Try this one, it is stunning! No don't argue with the pregnant lady, in you go."

Having been shut in the dressing room Hermione gave in knowing Ginny wouldn't let her go without seeing her in the dress. Silently she slipped it on and glanced in the mirror making herself pause on her way out of the dressing room. The dress was simply beautiful, more so than the blue number she was planning on wearing. It clung to her curves and had a sweetheart neckline that met a beautiful lace that stretched over her shoulders and down her arms three fourths of the way. Twisting she couldn't help but smile at the way the fabric clung to her hips all while the hemline itself plunged to her lower back, showing off plenty of skin. Walking out she couldn't help but smile at Ginny's reaction.

"Hermione! You look breathtaking! You have to get it!"

"I think I will" she said with a smile as she looked at herself once again, her hands smoothing down the sides of the dress. Ginny watched her a bit enviously before Hermione walked back into the dressing room.

After taking their purchases to the counter, they paid and quickly said their goodbyes with promises to meet before the gala next Friday to get ready together. Going their own ways, Hermione apparated directly into the flat she shared with Ron, still smiling as she clutched the garment bag she held. Her smile quickly fell as she heard a feminine moan that had her stomach dropping into her toes. Knowing what she was going to find, she continued toward the noise coming from her bedroom. With a deep breath she attempted to stop her hand from shaking as she opened the door. Taking in the sight before her, her heart shattered. Between their sheets, Ron was with Lavender Brown, who squeaked and tried to hide under Ron when she notice Hermione in the doorway.

"Hermione!" said Ron, finally noticing her.

Ignoring his call she summoned her bags as her belongings were shrinking and fitting themselves neatly into her luggage. Ron scrabbled from the bed and attempted to make his way to her while Lavender tried to sink into the bed and hide. "Hermione, think about this-"

"No Ron, I'm done. I'm not blind, I knew there were problems but Merlin at least I was trying! If you weren't happy you should have just said so. Merlin knows I tried to talk about it enough! This...this is it." Grabbing her now packed bags she fled the room knowing Ron wouldn't follow in his state of undress.

"Mione wait!"

Reaching the fireplace she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and called out Harry's address. The last thing she saw as the green flame enveloped her was Ron running into the room calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Stumbling into Harry's living room, Hermione was met by a confused Harry. "Mione? Mione what's wrong?"

"Ron...Lavender...I.I.. can I stay here for the night?"

"You know you are always welcome here Mione. What do you mean Ron and Lavender? Did he...No..." shock overtook Harry's face.

"Harry who is...Hermione? What happened?-" Before she could finish her question Harry was in the floo calling out the address of her shared flat with Ron. "Harry wait! Bloody hell! What is going on Mione? Why is Harry in such a rage?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione willed herself to pull herself together. Pulling her eyes from the fireplace she looked at Ginny and told her what she found when she came home after leaving her only minutes prior. Throughout her retelling Ginny's face morphed from confusion to disbelief before settling on anger. When her story was over the floo activated again and Harry stepped out furious.

"I can't believe him!" he ranted as he began to pace in front of the couch, "Despicable! How could he do that to you?! With Lavender no less. No that's not the point. I can't believe him!"

"So it's true?" Ginny asked shooting an apologetic glance at Hermione and recovering with, "Not that I think you're lying Mione."

Deflated she fell into the nearest chair waving her off. "It's fine Gin. I understand, he is your brother."

"Yes it's true Gin! I got there just as they were finishing!" Pain struck Hermione's chest as she realized the implication behind Harry's statement. They had continued, even though she walked in on them, even after Ron attempted to get her to understand. His lack of respect for her was what hurt the most. They were supposed to be friends, before they were ever lovers and yet he could betray her without so much as a care knowing it hurt her. Closing her eyes she continued to listen to Harry rave. "I couldn't help myself, Mione, I punched him. For him to just continue on after that, like he didn't care in the world! He even tried to tell me it was a mistake but ugh!"

"Harry..."

"I can't believe him. How could he do that to you Mione? I thought he loved you?"

"Harry..."

"You don't do that to someone you love!"

"Harry!"

Shocked, he stopped his rambling and looked at his best friend noticing for the first time that her eyes where closed and her cheeks were stained with the tears that betrayed her. Finally she opened her eyes and looking between a furiously red Ginny and a very frazzled Harry who had come to kneel in front of her. His hair was sticking out more then normal telling her that during his rambling he'd been continually running his hands through his hair. "It's okay. Really Harry, I knew something like this would be coming soon. Maybe not this _exactly_ but our relationship was all but over already."

"Still, Mione he-"

"Harry please, thank you for sticking up for me. For being so mad. I love you for it but right now I just want to go lie down. I need to start looking for flats tomorrow."

"Stay as long as you need. You know you are welcome here." Turning to follow the quiet tone of her best friend she gave Ginny a hug before saying a quiet thank you and retreating with her bags into the hallway.

Watching Hermione disappear down the hall Harry turned to his wife who had sunk into the couch with disbelief still etched on her face. "Gin, I can't...I really can't believe he did that too her."

"I know love, me either. I want nothing more than to go hex him but for now I think the broken nose you gave him is enough."

"She's doesn't seem as hurt as I would have expected."

"You heard her, she knew this was coming. And from our last few talks I'm not either. Their relationship was falling part. Not that this was okay! Just wait until mum finds out."

Chuckling despite himself, Harry kissed his exhausted wife and started leading her to their room. "How'd you know I broke his nose?"

Ginny snorted, "Please."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Hermione was shocked to find Ginny sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. It had been 2 days since Hermione came home and found Ron with Lavender and she hadn't left the safety of the Potter residence since. But today she knew she needed to put herself back together and go to work because she had a stack of documents that needed her attention. Which is why she found herself in the Potters kitchen so early. Ginny being up this earl was a surprise or it would have been if Hermione didn't catch her attempting to hide the Daily Prophet the moment she walked into the kitchen.

"I take it Skeeter found out?" she said absently as she reached for a coffee mug.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mione, I don't know how."

"It's fine, it was bound to happen eventually," she waved it off. "But don't worry about it, I need to go to work. Can you tell Harry I won't be able to have lunch with him today, I'm going to be looking at some flats during my lunch hour."

"Of course. And Hermione?"

She halted in the doorway and looked back at her friend, "Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take care of yourself today."

"Thank you Gin." Going back into the kitchen she gave her a swift hug before making her way to the floo.

Leaving the green flames Hermione made her way to her office trying hard to ignore the stares and the looks of pity she got as she walked through the halls. Making her way into her department Hermione she was relieved to see Olivia hadn't arrived yet. Silently thanking Merlin, she slipped into her office shutting the door as quietly as possible. Despite Olivia not being there she noticed a large pile of letters that weren't there on Friday evening, the pile much larger than what would normally be there after a weekend. With a heavy sigh she sat behind her desk and started sifting through the letters. Opening the first she recognized it as an invitation for courtship almost immediately and scoffed as she tossed it down and reached for another only to find that it too was a courtship letter. She pushed away from her desk with a scowl and transfigured her coffee mug into a box before sweeping all the letters into it with the swift flick of her wand.

Hours later she emerged from her office with the box of letters and was greeted by a sympathetic looking Olivia.

"Olivia, thank goodness, I need you to do me a favor and go through these", she bumped the box up from her hip for emphasis, "and get rid of all the courtship invitations. I don't have the energy for them today."

"Of course, Ms. Granger." The younger witch stood to take the box from Hermione, "Do you want me to do the same with these as well?" Glancing down Hermionesaw what Olivia is referring to; a second box filled with letters that all looked to be address to her.

She gave Olivia a muted nod and said her thanks before retreating back into the safety of her office. When lunch came she attempted a trip into Diagon Alley for a quick sandwich and the intent to look at a flat but she was completely unnerved by the time she paid for her food. Instead she returned to the ministry all thoughts of looking at a flat forgotten.

* * *

When Hermione returned to the Potters house that night she was utterly drained. Much to her surprise she was met by Harry and a glass of wine when she came through the floo.

"Hi," she offered weakly as she dropped onto the couch next to him. He lifted his arm as soon as she sat down and she slipped into his hug taking the offered glass of wine when he handed it to her. Harry always knew, she never had to say anything, he just knew.

"Hey. Did you find any flats that you liked?"

"Oh Merlin's balls! I totally forgot about flats.."

"It's okay Mione, you don't need to do it immediately you know."

"You guys have the baby on the way, I don't want to be burden you. I swear I intended to go, I just got sidetracked."

"You could never be a burden and you know it!"

Chuckling into his shoulder she smiled for the first time that day. "Gods Harry, today was horrible," she whined, "I expected to get attention after the article in the Prophet but not the amount of stares I got today when I ventured out for lunch. It was actually worse than our 4th year love triangle. Not to mention the courtship letters! It was appalling."

Harry leaned back to look at her face, "Courtship letters?"

"Yes! 57 formal invitations for courtship! All waiting for me when I came in to my office today."

He laughed, "I hope you sent them all Howlers." He was barley able to get the words out between gasps for air.

Getting up, still laughing she smacked his arm "Oh hush you. I didn't tease you about your fan clubs!"

"Yes you did!" he pointed back at her, stealing her wine glass he took a sip. "Let me know if you want help and I'll join you okay?"

"Thank you Harry," she gave him a kiss on the cheek before standing, "We should both head to bed." Sending her near empty glass to the kitchen she smirked at the whine he emitted seeing the remaining alcohol leave the room, "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Days came and went without Hermione going to look at a new flat. It's not that she'd forgotten, each day she had the intention to go but when the time came to actually leave the office she couldn't bring herself to face everyone's continued looks of pity. Thursday evening as she was preparing to leave, there was a knock at her office door. Olivia having long since left Hermione unsheathed her wand, letting it rest on her lap.

"Come in."

Looking up from the last few pieces of parchment Hermione was surprised to meet the molten grey eyes of Sirius Black. Eyes that at one point in her life she never thought she would see again. It was a surprise to everyone when Unspeakables brought an unconscious Sirius Black into St. Mungo's last year. It was two weeks before anyone was allowed to see him, including Harry, and when they finally were it was shocked everyone to find that Sirius hadn't aged a day in six years. It was as if his time in the veil left him frozen in time. He remembered the fight in the Department of Mysteries but when he woke in St. Mungo's he didn't know any time had passed. After two months of continuous testing to attempt to reveal how he's come to return, he was released into the care of his godson and had since been reintegrated back into the wizarding society as a free man.

Bringing her wand onto the desk with a sigh she greeted her offices newest occupant "Hello, Sirius."

"Hermione, good evening."

"To you as well. Forgive me but what brings you here at such a late hour?" she finished scrawling out a sentence and set her quill back in the ink well before leaning back in her chair.

Sitting across from her he grinned and took a moment to look her over before responding. Her hair was beginning to frizz out of her bun and the bags under her eyes made him think she hadn't had a proper night sleep since dinner at the Burrow last Friday. Her fingers had ink splatters on them and despite the chill of the ministry she had a slight flush in her cheeks.

"I spoke with Harry today," he began slowly, "He mentioned that you had yet to find a flat. Is this true?"

"Oh well no-I mean yes, it's true. I just haven't had the time to go and look."

"Then I would like to extend an initiation to stay at Grimmuald with me. You can have the room you used to share with Ginny back in your 5th year." Sirius grinned at the look on her face telling him she was already about to decline his offer and continued, "I'm offering because Harry mentioned that you were worried about imposing on them, despite their constant reassurance that you aren't."

"What else did Harry tell you?" she chuckled.

His grin only spread, "He tells me everything. What was the number again?" He pretended to be in deep thought, rubbing his chin, "Ah yes, I believe it was 57. 57 letters of courtship in one day. I think that is a record Kitten."

"You two are worse then gossipy old witches," she laughed. "Thank you for the invitation Sirius, I appreciate it. I promise I'll try to keep to myself. I know you like your solitude."

"You don't have to do that Kitten. I've spent enough time in seclusion and Grimmuald is large enough for the both of us to have our own space while also cohabitating peacefully. I've prepared your room for you so you are welcome whenever you decide."

"I'll just need to grab my things from Harry's."

Flashing her another grin at her words, he flicked his wand towards the door and her bags floated in effortlessly. "Already taken care of."

"Harry?" she snorted as she stood and stretched.

He chuckled, "Yes."

"Alright well I'm done here."

Patiently waiting for her to put on her cloak, Sirius shrunk her bags and put them in his own cloak pocket. Offering her his arm when she was ready they left her department and headed towards the floo's. He noticed quickly that she placed her free hand on her abdomen as soon as they were in the open hall. Unable to reign in his curiosity he asked, "Kitten, why are you grabbing your stomach?"

"What?"

"You grabbed your abdomen the moment we left your department."

"Oh ah, when we went to the Department of Mysteries for the prophecy, right after you and the rest of the Order showed up, Dolohov hit me with a curse. The emptiness of the ministry makes me nervous." She suppressed a shiver and unknowingly leaned closer to Sirius.

As she said it Sirius remembered seeing her 16 year old self being shot back into a pillar after a purple stream of light hit her chest. Cringing at the memory he kicked himself for not snuffing his curiosity. "Fuck Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No you're fine. I don't mind. Plus you were there but I didn't think you saw. Not many did, not until it was over. Remus was the one to find me after Harry took off after Bellatrix."

Stopping short, he pulled her arm to him and looked at her with something in his eyes that she couldn't quite place, "I remember Kitten. I watched you hit the pillar and even made to go to you but then Malfoy..."

"Sirius, it's alright. We were all fighting. I'm just fine now. Just a small scar for our troubles. You faired much worse that night."

Noticing her absently stroking his arm as if to console him he shook himself like a dog from water and continued walking them towards the floo. "Don't worry about me love. Now lets get back to the house so you can get settled. I'm told you get up rather early to avoid the press."

Chuckling she got into the floo and lifted a hand to Sirius as he grabbed the floo powder and stood beside her.

Arriving in the fireplace in the sitting room of 12 Grimmuald Place Hermione stumbled into Sirius' hardened abdomen. Pausing for a breif moment she stuttered her apologies before straightening her spine and excusing herself heading up the stairs. Thanks to her prior time in the house she knew how to maneuver through it without needing to use her wand for additional light. Instead she found her mind wandering to how good it felt to have Sirius escort her through the ministry to the floo and how equally amazing it felt to have him catch her as she stumbled into the house.

Meanwhile Sirius found himself watching her disappear up the stairs, unable to think of anything else other than how good it felt to have her on his arm and then in his arms for those few seconds.

* * *

The next morning was earlier than normal for Hermione. The gala was that evening and she was due at Ginny's to help her get ready just after her lunch hour, so she wanted to get an early jump on the day. Grabbing her garment bag she made her way from her room down to the kitchen for a cup of tea before leaving for the day. Much to her surprise Sirius was already at the table nursing his own mug reading the Prophet.

"Good morning Kitten, tea?"

"Yes please!" Sitting down opposite him she poured in a splash of milk and put two sugar cubes into her cup and let out a delightful moan the moment the tea passed her lips. Grinning Sirius observed her with an elegantly arched eyebrow. Once more taking in her appearance he noticed the bags under her eyes from the night before had reduced immensely and felt a swell of pride knowing that, somehow, being in his house had allowed her to sleep comfortably. Opening her eyes she blushed seeing him watching her. "S-sorry" she all but sputtered noticing his look, "You make an amazing cuppa."

"Thank you love." he replied looking back down at the prophet with that grin still plastered on his face.

In turn, Hermione took that moment to observe him, wondering how she'd missed how handsome he truly was. Long, jet black hair, not quite shoulder length but still neatly kept. Jawline sharp and covered in a weeks worth of stubble, no longer sporting the beard he had after his years in Azkaban. Her gaze followed his beard down his neck until she saw the ends of a few of his tattoos peaking out of his shirt and she couldn't help but think of how strong his abdomen had felt the night before. Her mind wandered further to what he looked like now that he was no longer scarred and starved from his years of abuse in Azkaban. Blushing at the thought she ripped her gaze from him and got up to leave hurriedly.

"Kitten?"

Turning abruptly she let out a small gasp to find Sirius standing behind her, holding up her garment bag.

"Yes, thank you." She took it from him and gently draped it across her arm, "Will you be going to the gala?"

"I received an invite. And yourself?"

"Being apart of the beloved 'golden trio', I am not only invited but expected," she scoffed lightly. "I'm getting ready at Gin's though so I won't be home until after the gala."

Grinning at her calling Grimmuald 'home' he decided to play with her, "Well love, if the brains of the golden trio would like me attend the gala with her all she has to do it is ask."

Blushing slightly at his insinuation she paused for a moment before turning towards the floo and calling over her shoulder with a smile, "If the Noble Heir to the House of Black decides to grace us with his presence tonight, I will save him a dance."

"I look forward to it", he replied as she disappeared into the floo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mione! You look amazing! Like Yule Ball only so much more mature," Hermione gave Ginny a curious look, "Who am I kidding, much hotter! You will have everyone drooling!"

Hermione turned pink at her best friends revised comments and looked at herself in the three way mirror they had conjured for the occasion. Her floor length black dress fit her body like it was made for her. She had decided to keep her jewelry simple with only a thin white gold chain that draped along her collarbone with a elegant vine-like chain that ran down her exposed spine, stopping right above her the final curve of her back. Ginny had gone all out with her makeup giving her a smokey eye and a nude lip. Her hair had tamed itself over the years and was pulled into an elegant braided up-do with a few stray curls hanging loose here and there.

"Thank you Gin, you did a wonderful job on my hair and makeup. I wouldn't have been able to do this myself. And you look absolutely wonderful yourself. Pregnancy only enhances your beauty!" Looking at her best friend she could see her baby bump sticking out prominently, her green dress setting off the fire of her hair which she had opted to keep down and pulled away from her face.

"Ga stop, my feet already hurt and I am bloated like a pregnant dragon."

Laughing at the mental picture invading her mind she shook her head. "We should get going or we'll be late. I'm sure Harry stopped messing with his hair an hour ago."

Giggling they left the bedroom to meet a gaping Harry, walking over to Ginny he gave her a subtle but firm kiss.

"You ladies look stunning. I am very lucky to be able to escort the two of you into the gala tonight."

Pulling the portkey from his pocket he encouraged the women to grasp the old skeleton key before activating it. Feeling a pull behind her naval fade they arrived in the Hogsmeade in front of carriages that were waiting to take guests to the castle. She got in first with a hand from Harry and then helped Ginny into the carriage before Harry stepped in and sat next to his wife. The two of them engaged in a conversation about the baby wondering if it will be a boy or a girl as Hermione gazed out the carriage at the Black Lake. It's name alone making her wonder if her house mate would show up to the gala, blushing at the memory of their playful but flirty banter that morning. Thinking of it made her look at Harry.

 _Sirius was his godfather. What would he think seeing us dancing together or interacting as they had this morning. It would definitely not be considered normal for the two of us, not by anyone's standards. Especially not with our time before his 'death' and the fact that we've barely spoken outside of family dinners each week._ Her own thoughts created a sinking feeling deep within her gut. Shaking it off she decided she was probably just over analyzing everything including her interactions with Sirius.

As the carriage came to a halt Harry jumped out to offer a hand to his wife and then Hermione. Staring up at the castle Hermione came up short, stopping while Harry and Ginny continued forward. Noticing her absence Harry turned to look for her.

"Go on, I just need a minute," she called.

Sharing a quick look with his wife, Harry left her side and approached Hermione.

"I know this is hard. The first time being back since the reconstruction was finished."

"No its not that," she waved his comment off, "I..I just..I'm alone Harry." Looking down at the ground she found herself unable to look him in the eye.

Pulling her chin up he looked at her glassy eyes, filled with unshed tears. "Don't do that to yourself. You deserve much better than Ron and you look beautiful, men will be lining up to dance with you. You are never alone Hermione." Withdrawing his wand he cast a quick charm making all evidence of her tears vanish. "Especially not in this family," he added earning a chuckle from Hermione.

"Go on Harry, get Ginny off her feet, I'll be in in a moment. Just let me catch my breath."

Nodding almost reluctantly Harry returned to his wife ushering her into the castle. Minor panic attack averted, Hermione took a deep breath and shook herself as calm settled over her. Approaching the castle she noticed the throng of press snapping away just before they began asking her questions about her relationship with Ron, what it felt like to be back at the castle, and a whole manner of things. Looking forward she bypassed all of them before faltering hearing a voice ring out, "Ms. Granger, any comment on an earlier statement that Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown are now engaged and expecting?" Hermione completely froze in place, turning slowly to look at Rita Skeeter who was sporting a smug look at Hermione's shocked one. A split second passed before Hermione composed herself, flashing her signature smile and continuing into the castle.

Making her way up the grand staircase she tried to calm herself with a series of deep breathes in attempt to squander the questions bombarding her subconscious. _How long had Ron been cheating? I only left him last Saturday. How could I have missed it? How could I have been so stupid? I should have left much sooner..._ Seeing the entrance to the Great Hall she put on her mask of indifference and feigned happiness. Once in the transformed hall she spoted a flash of red and turned in time to see Ginny and Harry rushing towards her. Ginny all but threw her arms around Hermione, her belly pressing almost painfully into Hermione's stomach.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry! I promise we had no idea about Ron and Lavender!"

"Really it's okay, I just want to try and enjoy my night. Despite the two of them."

"They're here, Mione. No one will blame you if you leave after the speeches are made."

"Harry please, I am fine." He gave her a disapproving look and she rolled her eyes with a small smirk, "Okay, no I'm not fine. I have a million questions and I want nothing more then to find Ron and hex him _but_ I want to enjoy my night, dance and celebrate our lives instead."

Smiling at his best friend Harry let it go, instead ushering her over to the rest of the Weasley clan from which Ginny and himself had attempted to intercept her from. As soon as she was in the sea of red she was enveloped into the bone crushing embrace of George who spun her around in his arms making her laugh carelessly.

"You look beautiful tonight Mione! I can't believe my brother let you go! Tell me, do I stand a chance?" Her laughing ceased almost immidiately as she arched an eye brow at her pseudo-brother seriously before he burst out in laughter, "I'm only joking, but I meant when I said, you look absolutely beautiful! Would you care to dance?"

Grinning ear to ear she allowed George to pull her away to the dance floor. Throughout the next hour she was passed from George to Arthur, then Bill and even Charlie who had come home for a second weekend in a row just for the gala. In spite of all the fun she was having being twirled around the dance floor she couldn't help but look for those grey eyes she had found herself thinking of all day. Before she knew it Kingsley took to the podium and asked everyone to please take their seats. She let Charlie lead her to the table she was sharing with Harry and Ron, along with their dates. The Golden Trio were always seated together at these events and much to Hermione's dismay the only open chair was between Harry and Ron. Plastering a smile on her face to hide her scowl she sat down doing all she could to avoid the presence of Ron to her right and focusing on either Kingsley ahead of her or Harry and Ginny to her left.

When the speeches and memorial ceremony were over and dinner turned to dessert people began to mingle again. Hermione got up from her seat gracefully and made her way once more to the sea of red hair, hoping to say her goodbyes and make a swift getaway without being noticed. She had just hugged Arthur and Molly goodbye when a voice kept her from continuing onto anyone else.

"Kitten."

Her first genuine smile since sitting down for the ceremony spread across her face as she turned.

"The Noble Heir to the House of Black. It's a pleasure to see you, I was under the impression that you might not make an appearance tonight."

"Well I was promised a dance with the brains of the golden trio." Extending his hand with a grin playing at his lips, "Ms. Granger, would you please honor me with the next dance?"

Unable to smooth her smile Hermione nodded, placing her hand in his outstretched one. Sirius kissed her knuckles before casting a polite glance to Molly and Arthur and sweeping her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Gliding towards the transformed dance floor, Hermione couldn't keep from blushing as Sirius led her into their first dance. Moving his hand to her waist, his finger tips just grazed the skin of her lower back and he grinned at her blush before twirling her around and setting the pace for their dance.

"You look breathtaking tonight Kitten."

He was sporting a wonderful charcoal suit with a black shirt and silk black tie, the colors setting off eyes making them look almost silver. His hair perfectly as ever. He looked mouthwatering. The thought had her blush returning deeper than before and she quickly tried to make up for her silence following the compliment. Looking him up and down in an exaggerated manner she replied, "You look very dapper yourself Lord Black."

Laughing at her use of his official title and playfulness he pulled her closer to him so he could feel the length of her body along his front. Hermione let out small gasp immediately following the sudden gesture but after a moment relaxed into it. Without much more dialogue they continued to dance song after song without realizing it until a cough broke them from their reverie at the end of the last song. Hermione immidiately stiffening in Sirius's embrace as she sensed exactly who the cough came from. Sirius on the other hand, had to work to control the growl that was surfacing in his abdomen but Hermione felt it through his chest, radiating into her body giving her strength. Giving him a weak smile Hermione brought her hand to his chest and let it rest there for a moment before she left his arms turning to the source of the cough.

"Mione, can I have this next dance?"

Hermione looked at Ron with distain, letting him know exactly how welcome his invitation was but when he didn't retract his request she nodded slightly, "But only for the cameras, Ronald."

Turning back to Sirius she dipped into a light curtsy as he bowed and winked at her upon regaining his stature. When he passed her hand off to the red head Hermione noticed his scowl and suppressed a grin.

There was a hushed tone through the crowd as Ron pulled her closer for their dance. Hermione felt her skin crawl as he made to grab her waist. Comparing it for a second to Sirius and how different it felt she fought a cringe. Silently praying to the gods that the dance would end soon, Hermione plastered a smile on her face and looked just beyond Ron's shoulder so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Mione, will you please talk to me?"

"I don't know what to say to you Ronald."

"Please don't do that. I miss you."

"You are ridiculous!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper never letting her smile fall even as she clinched her teeth. "You cheated on me and apparently you have a fiancée and a baby on the way."

"But she's not you."

Hermione sighed, "How long?"

"Excuse me."

"How long were you with her before I walked in on you? Clearly it was long enough to get her pregnant. How far along is she?" She was meet with silence. This time it was his turn to refuse to meet her gaze. "That's what I thought. Maybe we can regain our friendship but I will never see you in that way again."

"Mione!-"

"No Ronald, I mean it." Looking away again she caught a glimpse of molten grey as the song started to come to a close. Attempting to pull away from Ron's hold she was stopped as his grip on her hips tightened. "Ronald," she warned, "Let me go. Please. Do not make a scene."

He began to open his mouth to reply when another smooth voice cut him off, "May I cut in?"

With a sigh of relief, Ron finally released Hermione and she stumbled back into Sirius' arms. Looking between her and the flustered red head Sirius quickly swept her away from her ex.

"I didn't need you to save me," she stated when they began to dance.

"Oh I know you are perfectly capable of handling your own Kitten. I just wanted another dance." he smirked, his grin widening when she seemed to accept of his claim. They continued to dance in silence until his voice brought her back to reality. "Kitten?"

"Yes? Sorry."

"Are you alright love? You seem to be handling it all of this with so much grace. Until the end of that last dance that is."

"I would be lying if I said I was fine but I was happy for most of the night. I have loved dancing and being with my family. In fact," she blushed, "I was really enjoying myself before he asked for a dance."

Catching the blush at her admission Sirius arched a perfectly elegant brow and smirked before pulling her so she was once again flush with his front.

"Why Kitten, I am honored," he said as he glazed down at the witch now securely attached to his body as she laughed.

Laughing at his tone she let herself relax into his embrace and allowed him lead her around the dance floor once again losing track of the number of songs that played around them. When she seemed to tire Sirius led her off the floor and back to his seat with the rest of the Weasley's and the Lupin's. Sitting down Hermione was finally able to catch her breath. Sirius kissed her knuckles again before pushing in her seat and taking his own beside her and engaging Remus in conversation. Neither one taking much notice to him draping his arm across her seat, his finger tips drawing patterns on her exposed skin. Nor that the act had caught the attention of a few people at the table.

* * *

 _Moments before_

"Gin, do Mione and Sirius look a little too...cozy?"

"Oh yes!" She burst into giggles at the look on her husbands face. "Come on love, even you can see that there is definitely something happening there. I mean look at the way they're dancing. How he's holding her and making her laugh. She looks so happy! And he looks like a completely different wizard then the one we normally see sulking around in his own head."

"But he's my godfather and she's best friend, bloody hell, she's my sister! If they are in a relationship I should know! It would be so weird."

"Love, we don't actually know if there is anything. She just moved into Grimmuald, it's been one night, you can't honestly think anything has happened in one night. She is nothing like my brother, she isn't that rash."

"But...I...technically they have 16 years separating them! If you take into account his time in the veil its even more!"

"And? Tonks and Remus have 13 years separating them and they are one of the happiest couples we know!"

"You're right," he conceded but he looked back at the couple with slight grimace before picking up his firewhiskey, "I guess I just...I don't know, seeing them together like that was a little off putting."

Ginny signed, "Oh Harry...now shh they're headed over, don't say a thing least you ruin her mood."

The chair next to Ginny slid out and Hermione sliped into it with her smile glowing brightly as she thanked Sirius when he kissed her hand and grabbed her drink. Ginny nudged Harry in the ribs almost painfully, her grin growing wider when she saw Sirius sit next to her and casually drape his arm across the back of her chair. Looking over at her mother, she noticed the she had also spotted Sirius's arm and had a smile spreading over her face as she turned to whisper in Arthurs ear. His own grin and blush appearing as he looked at what Molly was trying to show him.

While Ginny was nudging Harry, further down the table, Ron was glaring daggers at the man who has his arm across his Hermiones chair. _How dare he? Hermione is mine!_

Lavender glanced at her new fiancé and followed his gaze. She felt a fury grow in her breast that had her she standing and stomping over to Hermione.

"You!" a voice whisper screeched.

Looking away from a suddenly frazzled Ginny Hermione found the source of the high pitched squeal. "Excuse me?"

"You need to get it through your head that he does not want you Hermione Granger. He may have stayed with you for five years but he was coming to me for three of them. He stayed with you out of _pity_ because of your nightmares," Lavender spit. "He felt bad for you. That's the only reason he stayed! Leave us alone!" she yelled in a hush whisper as to not attract outside attention.

"Excuse me Lavender but you are mistaken, I do not care about Ronald. I stopped caring the moment I saw him hovering over you in our bed. Please save what little dignity you have left and go back to your date."

"I saw you dance with him, clinging to him. Now you wont stop ogling him from across the table! You hussy!"

Hermione was so taken aback by the insinuation that she was still pining after Ron and had been doing so the entire gala she didn't even notice Lavender move to slap her. No one had expected it, therefore no one could prevent it. With a sharp crack the entire table and surrounding area became completely silent with shock as everyone waited to see how Hermione would respond to Lavenders assault.

Hermione brought her hand to her cheek slowly, lightly touching the skin she knew was now rosy with color. Her hair started to crack with the power of her emotions as she locked Lavender in such an intense glare that the other woman flinched. "Lavender, you are lucky you are pregnant. I suggest you leave before you embarrass yourself more." With that she turned back to Ginny picking up the conversation right where she left off, ignoring the stares from the surrounding tables and the steaming blonde standing over her from the other side of the table. The only difference in her posture was that she leaned a little harder into the warm hand that had been trailing absent patterns on her shoulder. Ginny took only a second to realize what Hermione was doing before animatedly rejoining in conversation with her.

Once Lavender was taken away by a very disgruntled Ron the conversation around them begun to pick back up again. Seeing Lavender leave through her peripherals Hermione slumped completely into her chair, losing her façade of indifference and closed her eyes. Ignoring the voices of her family around her, all attempting to speak to her in hushed tones, she just kept her eyes closed. Giving herself a moment, she let their voices graze past her subconscious as she tried to control the emotions whirling around in her mind. All except one.

"Kitten."


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius's voice pulled Hermione from her internal reflection on what had just transpired.

"Kitten, look at me."

Feeling his fingers pull her chin up, she opened her eyes to meet his, once again noticing that they now looked more silver than grey. His eyes making her forget the sting of her cheek.

"Kitten, do you want to go home?"

"No, not yet. I don't want to give the camera's the satisfaction. You know one of them managed to catch the show. Leaving now would only add to the stories they will weave."

"Mione, are you okay?" Turning to look at Harry she shivered at the lose of warmth from Sirius's fingertips. Facing Harry she smiled giving him a quick shrug as her eyes started to glaze over with tears. "No, no, no, don't do that." With a flick his wand Harry erased the evidence of her tears the moment they fell. Quickly giving his wife a kiss on the forehead he rose from his seat and grabbed his best friends hand. "Dance with me. Come on, just like in the tent."

"No. Harry! No-"

Giving up struggling Hermione let out a strangled giggle as Harry dragged her onto the dance floor and started to dance awkwardly around her making her laugh even more. Just like that everything with Lavender was forgotten, Hermione looked at her best friend and begun to dance with him twirling around with him, dipping one another to their own beat just as they did that night in the tent. Laughing completely carefree they both took no notice to the crowd watching them with smiles on their faces or the cameras immortalizing their dance forever. All too soon it was over and the two best friends finally acknowledged everyone watching them, falling into another fit of laughs they each gave a bow and curtsy to their audience before once again returning to their family.

George, Ginny, Bill, Percy and Charlie all enveloped Hermione in a group hug before letting her return to her seat where the Weasley matriarch reached across and grabbed her hands as Arthur came around to place a simple kiss on her forehead. Tonks gave her a wink and blew her a kiss while Remus giving her his most dashing smile. The moment she sat down, Sirius replaced his arm on her chair, lightly touching the bare skin at the top of her spine and resumed tracing patterns on her skin. Glowing with familial pride and love the table returned to its previous level of spontaneity.

After the final rounds of dances, Hermione once more began to say her goodbyes. Only when she'd completed her goodbyes was able to make her way from the Great Hall. She got halfway down the main stairs before she gave in and transfigured her heels into flats. How she managed to stay in them all night was beyond her.

Before reaching the bottom of the staircase Hermione slowed down feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand as goose pimples covered her exposed skin. Grabbing her abdomen she started itching for her wand, still strapped to her leg along her thigh. Spinning around, almost losing her balance, she met the gaze of Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" she gasped clutching her heart.

Taking in her state of distress he took a step closer with concern etched on face. "Are you alright Kitten?"

"You scared the daylights out of me!" she cried as she smacked his chest and a grin spread across his face.

"Are you headed home?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes, would you like to share a carriage and side-long apparate to the house?"

"That sounds preferable to going to the Leaky to use the public floo network. You don't mind?"

"Of course not," his voice husky.

Offering her his hand as the carriage came to a stop before them Sirius helped Hermione into the carriage. Following her in he took the seat opposite her and watched her as she gazed out at the Black Lake. _She truly does look stunning_ he thought to himself. Her black gown hugging every curve of her shapely body while teasing everyone by showing the smooth skin of her back. The necklace she's wearing seemed simple until she turned and you could see its overly long chain running down the beautiful skin of her back. Ripping his gaze from her turned his attention to the Black Lake. _She is Harry's best friend. His sister. What am I_ _thinking?_ He looked at her again, _She deserves more than a dead, old man._ He came to a conclusion on his internal debate as the carriage stopped in Hogsmeade, stepping out of the carriage he offered her his arm once again as she started to step down.

Taking her arm in the crook of his elbow, they silently walked past the apparition wards before turning toward one another.

"Come on Kitten, lets head home."

Smiling she stepped into his embrace and let her head fall onto his chest as his arms snake around her waist. Feeling a pull behind her naval Hermione closed her eyes only to open them when she felt the pressure dissipate shortly after. Finding themselves in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs neither of them were quite ready to let the other go. Instead he looked down at her with a slight smirk, his arms still wrapped around her, as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you for all the dances Lord Black."

"I assure you, the pleasure was all mine Kitten." Grey eyes meeting whiskey they stood there in one another's arms until Sirius noticed the slight flicker of her eyes down to his lips. When she absently ran her tongue across her bottom lip Sirius's heart skipped a beat at the sight, sending a jolt of realization through his body. Reluctantly, he let her go and stepped away, tucking a stray curl behind her ear before dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Kitten."

Silently he took to the stairs, leaving a very confused and flustered Hermione in his wake.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke suddenly as a small scream ripped from her throat. Closing her eyes whispering, "It was only a dream," repeatedly to herself, only to end up shooting upright in bed with another small shriek when her bedroom door slammed open with a loud bang moments later.

"Hermione-," Sirius's worried call stopped short inside her room at the sight of her awake in bed. "I thought I heard a scream."

Color flooded her cheeks as she looked down at her hands, "You did. I must have forgotten my silencing charm with the excitement of last night, I'm sorry."

 _Silencing charm?_ he thought, _Her nightmares._ "You don't need to do that, you know?"

"What?"

"Use a silencing charm. I understand nightmares better than anyone love, you don't need to attempt to conquer them on your own."

Paling at the mention of her nightmares Hermione silently cursed Ron and Lavender for bringing them up. Sensing her discomfort he felt the immediate need to comfort her. In that moment he thought back to the morning before. "Tea?"

Visibly sighing with relief she let out an exhausted "Yes, please" and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood to stretch the tension from her muscles. Sirius watched her as she reached for the ceiling, arching her back, stretching onto her tip toes and had to swallow a groan before retreating into the safety of the hallway and making his way down to the kitchen. Hermione obliviously to having been observed, took a moment to right herself before pulling on her robe.

Reaching the kitchen she watched Sirius prepare their tea, a smile making its way across her face as she saw him put just a splash of milk and adds two sugar cubes to her cup. Moving to sit in the same seat as the morning before she wandlessly summoning her book from her room, mentally kicking herself for forgetting it.

"Wandless magic? Impressive," Sirius remarked as he passed her her morning tea.

"Ah yes, thank you. It comes in handy every now and then."

She opened her book to where she last stopped as he sat in his usual spot picking up his own book. Dipping into a comfortable silence they continue to read in silence until an owl taped at the kitchen window with the morning prophet. Getting up from her seat Hermione let the bird in and gave him a treat for before letting him back out the window. Making her way back to the table, she passed the paper to Sirius over his shoulder retook her seat.

"It seems you have made the front page Kitten."

Once more she looked up from her book, "What?"

"Not only have you made the front page, you have been plastered across the front," he chuckled as he passed the paper back to her.

Sure enough the prophet was covered in pictures of Hermione from the night before. The first picture was of her and Harry, dancing without a care in the world, free and fun. Next to it was a picture of her and Sirius dancing. Her with her head thrown back in laughter as Sirius smiled down at her just before sweeping her around. Smiling to herself she quickly scanned the article between the two pictures. It was written by Patil Pavarti and was essentially a detailed account of the gala. Unfolding the paper she froze. As she predicted the night before, someone had managed to get a snapshot of Lavender slapping her. Accompanying the picture was an article written by none other then Rita Skeeter going into depth about Ron's long term affair and how she had apparently sparked confrontation with Lavender at the gala.

Groaning she passed the paper back, "I knew someone would get it, of course it just had to be Skeeter."

"It only reflects poorly on her Kitten, no one believes Skeeter anymore."

"When you're done could you save it for me?" Tilting his head slightly at the request he gave her a questioning look. "I'd like to save the pictures. The top two anyway." Smiling at his grin she returned to her book. Finishing her tea she made her way to the sink with her empty cup, "I'm going to have a shower and start getting ready for lunch. The tea was marvelous, thank you Sirius."


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up in St. Mungo's was the single most confusing moment of Sirius's life. Second only to having Harry and Hermione walk into his room when he was finally allowed visitors. He knew, thanks to the healers caring for him, that 6 years had passed since he fell into the veil. And yet mentally he couldn't help but envisioned his godson and his best friends as their 15 and 16 year old selves, sneaking around his house trying to listen in on the Orders meetings with the twins. He had had to work to control the shock when the pair walked into the room. Harry looked just like James did before his death and paired with Lily's eye's he felt his heart break. Hermione was equally as shocking. Gone was the bushy haired, bucked tooth girl he'd first met and in her place was a woman with subtle curves, heavy chestnut waves running down her back, whiskey eyes and soft face marred with a concerned look. Since that day he had not been able to get the studious witch out his mind.

Not that he didn't try. But despite everything, every time he saw her curled in a chair reading or laughing or playing with Teddy his heart would skip a beat. After the first few months of trying to smother it with no reprieve, he resolved instead to refrain from acting on any feelings that may continue to surface.

Hearing that the youngest Weasley boy had cheated on her filled him with rage. _You don't do that to your friend_ , was the first thing that entered his mind followed closely by utter disbelief on how the boy could do that to a witch like Hermione. When Harry told him that he was worried about her and mentioned she had yet to find the time to go looking for flats, he didn't hesitate to ask Harry if he thought she might accept an invite to stay at Grimmuald place in her old room. Harry brightened immediately at the suggestion so Sirius decided to go ahead with the idea.

Their playful banter the morning after her first night in his house lit a fire in his breast. Her promise to save him a dance was his entire reason for going to the gala. He arrived late, hoping to avoid the ceremony because it just didn't feel right attend it when he all but skipped the second war only to wake up years after it was over. Unfortunately he misjudged his arrival and ended up arriving right as Kingsley asked for everyone to please take their seats. Making his way to his table he pace faltered at the sight of her being escorted off the dance floor with Charlie Weasley. Seeing the way her dress clung to her figure with her hair pulled away from her face, pinned just below the nape of her neck, she was stunning. Sheer perfection. As Charlie steered her towards her table his heart stopped completely seeing the back of her dress and the hemline dipping all the way down stopping just before the curve of her back ended. A delicate chain swinging along with her movements. He forced himself to tear his gaze from her and finish making his way to the table he was sharing with Remus, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasleys.

Being able to hold her and make her laugh made him feel as though he had no truer purpose. Letting her go at the end of the evening was one of the hardest things he'd ever forced himself to do. But he knew he had to. He was treading in dangerous waters and he needed to get as far from her as possible in that moment, only trusting himself to give her a caste kiss on the forehead he retreated up the stairs before he gave in to his desire to kiss her.

Waking up to her scream sent him flying from his bed and into her room before he knew what he was doing. Breathing for the first time when he saw her awake and safe in her bed. But watching the shame cross her beautiful face when she admitted that she had screamed made him want to growl knowing the youngest Weasley boy was most likely the reason for the shame she was feeling. Leaving her room to make her tea he amended his prior resolve to instead focus on helping her conquer her nightmares rather then be ashamed of them.

Sitting down at the table with her it felt so effortless. After watching Hermione make her way up the stairs Sirius closed his eyes, setting his book down and running his hands through his hair with a huff. He needed to talk to Remus. Getting up he followed up the stairs behind her and made his way to his room to prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

Pulling on her cream colored, rose printed cardigan, Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror. It was starting to surprise her just how much better she was feeling about herself now that she was no longer attached to Ron or felt the need to constantly mend their relationship. She truly didn't realize how hard it had been to be with him until she was without him. It felt liberating. Deciding to leave her hair down she grabbed her wand and conjured a hidden wand pocket in the lining of her cardigan before leaving her room. She could hear Sirius in his own room so she decided to wait for him in the sitting room. It wasn't much longer before she heard his heavy steps on the stairs and they made their way through the floo to the Burrow together. His arm on her elbow was the only thing that kept Hermione from stumbling out of the fireplace.

"You'd think the brightest witch of her age wouldn't have so much trouble using something as simple as a fireplace," he teased letting her go.

Dusting herself off she stuck her tongue out at him before making her way to the garden, listening to him laugh behind her. Hugging Molly as she came out of the house Sirius nodded to Arthur before heading over towards Remus. They spoke silently for a moment before standing and walking off together. Leaving her pseudo mothers embrace Hermione made her way over to the bench that had been elongated to allow everyone to sit comfortably together. Taking her seat across from Ginny she smiled at her best friend who was arguing with her husband in hushed tones. Looking to an equally amused George, she got only a shrug in response as she sat back and looked across the garden at her family.

Hearing the kitchen door open again the four of them glance over to see Tonks and Teddy emerge from the house. Setting him down with a quick wave to Molly and Arthur, Tonks make their way to the table with her son a few paces ahead of her.

"Aunt Mini!" Hearing the boys call, Hermione got up and crouched to the ground with her arms open, waiting for him to run into them. Scooping him up she began to smother his tiny face in kisses, stopping only when she heard Harry scoff, "What am I chopped liver?

"We all know that in Teddy's eyes none of us are as important as his Aunt Mini," Tonks chuckled at his disgruntled appearance.

Sending a mocking grin in Harry's direction Hermione put Teddy on her hip, "What about your Uncle Harry, Teddy? Didn't you miss him this week too?"

The young boy looked at his godfather with a tilt of his head before concentrating and morphing becoming a four year old replica of Harry, eyes turning green, hair becoming an unruly jet back.

"That's my boy!" Harry beamed, leaning across the table to give his godson a kiss on the forehead.

"Can we play Aunt Mini?"

"Of course little love, what do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek! You find me." Scrambling from her arms Teddy took off in a flurry leaving her to start counting before coming after him.

Sending another smirk at Harry she closed her eyes, spun a few times and started to count.

* * *

"Moony, where's Dora and Ted?"

"I came over a bit earlier to help Arthur with one of his projects, they should be here shortly."

"Do you mind walking with me?"

"Of course not." When the pair left the earshot of others in the garden Remus turned to his best friend, "Is this about Hermione?" Taking his silence as confirmation he waited.

Sirius huffed, "For months I have been trying to keep a handle on everything I'm feeling but I'm starting to have trouble. Having her back at Grimmuald has only intensified it. I need you to talk some sense into me."

Remus considered his best mate for a moment before shrugging. "Do you think last night was the first time I notice you pining after her Pads?"

"I do not pine," Sirius rebutted conjuring a bench for them near the edge of the pond.

"I started to notice it about a month after you were released from Mongo's. Dora shortly after that."

"Bloody hell..." he grumbled sitting down letting his hands fall into his lap.

"My only question is why are you trying to so hard to fight it?" Seeing Sirius' head snap up in shock he continued with a chuckle, "Honestly, if you'd come to me before last night I'd have given you exactly what you seem to be looking for but last night, Pads, you were happy. Genuinely happy for the first time in ages. Not only that but you seemed to make Hermione happy. She was glowing under your affections. Don't think it went unnoticed that you were the only one who could get her to rejoin us after the Lavender incident." Patting his best friend on the back he stood and straightened his jumper, "You are going to have to look elsewhere if you want someone to talk you out of this my friend." With that he made his way to his wife, leaving Sirius to his his own devices.

Contemplating his friends words he looked back to the garden, eyes immidiately training on Hermione who seemed to be searching for something. Watching her disappear behind the shed he heard a delighted shriek and smiled immediately knowing she had found who she was looking for. When she came around the shed once more she was holding a squirming Teddy in her arms. The pure joy on her face as she tickled the boy made his heart swell.

Grumbling to himself once more he got up and makes his way to the table just as Molly announces lunch was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

As everyone was nearly seated at table the backdoor opened and Ron and Lavender emerged from within the Burrow. Shaking her head slightly Hermione settled in between George and Remus with Teddy in her lap, his turquoise hair bouncing on her knee as he reached for a roll. Taking pity on him, Hermione cast a quick glance in Molly's direction to see if the matriarch was distracted before grabbing him a roll. She smirked at the wink she received from Remus in the process.

Harry leaned forward and grumbled in a hushed voice, "You spoil him! That's why you're the favorite," earning himself a laughed from Hermione as she kissed Teddy's head.

Sirius took the seat between Harry and Arthur with a grin having witnessed the antic's between Harry and his best friend over their godson. With everyone seated people began to fill their plates. Hermione grabbed extra, putting food for Teddy on the corner of her plate. As they ate conversation erupted and Hermione lost herself in a conversation with George about his plans to expand the joke shop into Hogsmeade.

"Hermione? Sirius?"

Jerking her attention from George, she shared a startled look with Sirius before turning to Harry who was sporting blinding smile.

"Gin and I wanted to ask if the two of you-"

"-wanted to be the baby's godparents?" Ginny finished for him, almost bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Of course!" Hermione beamed taking Ginny's hand across the table, "I would be honored."

Somehow smiling even brighter Harry turned to his Sirius, "I know it might be a little weird, seeing as how you're my godfather-"

"I would be honored, pup" Sirius cut off throwing an arm around him with a grin rustling his hair in the process earning a groan from Harry.

Having been successfully distracted in their own bubble of happiness, the small group's attention was pulled towards the commotion at the other end of the table upon hearing a question cut through their cheer.

"Why is she even here?"

Everyone turned to Ron, who was glaring at his mother. Molly was sporting a appalled look of her own as she looked at her youngest son. Hermione's smile fell knowing the question was about her. Feeling her cheeks flame she looked down at Teddy who was the only one blissfully unaware of the dangerous silence that had enveloped the table. She let out a small strangled half laugh, half cry as he looked up at her, his hair growing to mimic hers, eyes turning the same caramel brown and face taking on a rounder nose and small pouty lips before reaching up to kiss her nose and returning to their food.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you?" Molly chastised having snapped out of her apparent shock.

"Hermione is always welcome in this house!" Arthur chimed in, "She was family long before you started dating and she is still family despite your indiscretions."

Her checks now blazing with color as the two oldest Weasley's defended her place in their family, Hermione focused on Teddy and she felt an arm on the back of her chair as a hand grabbed hers on the table. Leaned closer into Remus's shoulder and she cast a thankful look at George. Squeezing her hand gently he released it and stood to face his brother, "If you have a problem with her being here Ron, you can leave." Closing her eyes at the proclamation Hermione leaned harder into Remus and willed the tears forming behind her eyes not to betray her.

"I'm your brother!"

"And Hermione is our sister! We aren't going to let you drive her away from her family!" Georges hand settling onto her shoulder cementing his statement as it received calls of agreement from others around the table.

"Mate, you're out of line." Harry spoke up, "Especially after last night."

"We don't want her here!" Ron bit back.

"We?" Ginny shrieked slamming her fist on the table, "You think we give a damn what you and Lavender want?"

"Come on Lav, we're leaving!" Shooting a glare to each of his siblings, flinching slightly at the looks he received from Sirius and Remus, he focused on Hermione who had just opened her eyes. "You don't belong here," he shot at her before grabbing Lavenders arm dragging her inside.

Hearing the door slam Hermione let the tears fall as she buried her face him Teddy's hair, unable to control herself, her tears quickly changed to sobs as she felt Remus take his arm away and another set of arms envelope her.

"Mione, its okay. Don't listen to Ron, you are our family. You belong with us."

Hearing the pity in Harry's voice something snapped within Hermione. She stiffened in his arms, signaling him to release her. Bringing her hand to his face she gave him a weak smile and passed her godson over to Harry, giving him a quick kiss as he struggled at the sudden change. "It's okay little love," her voice broken, "Uncle Harry wants to have some time with you too." Nodding, he locked his arm around his godfathers neck, no longer fighting the change. Giving a slight nod to Harry, she got up and looked to everyone at the table. "Thank you for defending me." After a brief pause she looked to Molly, "Lunch was delicious as always but I think I'm going to head home now. I have some work that needs my attention before Monday," she lied.

"Hermione, you don't need to leave because Ron made an arse of himself," Tonks spoke up.

"I know," she smiled weakly and began giving hugs before make her way into the house.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Hermione summoned a bottle of wine while grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet. Snatching up the bottle she made her way up the stairs. In the bathroom she conjured a small radio allowing music fill the air as she started the water adding some vanilla and honey bath soaps. Retreating to her room she quickly undressed and grabbed her rode. Piling her hair into a messy bun at the top of her head, Hermione poured herself a glass of wine and sank into the old claw foot tub letting the warm water ease the tension from her body.

An hour later, she left the tub casting a quick drying charm before pulling on her robe. Grabbing the now half empty bottle of wine and sending her glass to the kitchen she made her way into the hall. Straight into Sirius.

"Sirius, I didn't think you'd be back yet."

"I just got home. Things weren't quite the same when you left, everyone retired earlier then usual." Looking her over he gave her a weak smirk, "What happened to work?"

"It was the one think I could think of that I knew they wouldn't challenge," she shrugged moving around him towards her room. At the door she stopped. "Sirius?"

"Yes kitten."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," she whispered as she slunk into her room and closed the door casting locking and silencing charms and retreating to her bed.

* * *

A scream tearing from her throat Hermione stumbled out of her bed. Unable to stop her tremors she instead put on her robe and made her way down to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water she downed it before making her way up the stairs again deciding to go into the library rather than back to bed. Momentarily stopping before the fire to absorb its warmth she moved on to the stacks lining the walls, stopping every now and then to pull out a book before replacing it and moving on.

With her nightmare still in the back of her mind she was unable to find anything to grasp her fancy. A heavy sigh left her before retreating to the seat closest to the fire. Staring into the flames her thoughts returned completely to her nightmare. Rubbing her forearm she willed the memories to leave her subconscious.

Returning to bed, she closed her eyes before remembering to replace the silencing charm on her room.

* * *

In the kitchen Sirius started to prepare his tea unable to think of anything other than how Hermione had looked at lunch the day before, listening to the Weasley's defend her from Ron. Remembering how she had leaned into Remus while clinging to Teddy, he had felt a growl rise in his chest as he saw her first tear fall from behind her eyes. He had wanted to skin the boy for stealing her happiness from her.

After she left, the atmosphere at the table didn't recover. They had all talked about what Ron's actions, Hermione's response and came to the unanimous consensus that they wouldn't let Hermione separate herself from the family. It had been Ginny's idea originally, having seen Hermione's face as Ron told her she didn't belong with them. She knew Hermione believed him. They had all agreed to give her space but to continue to keep her involved as they normally would. As he left, Harry told him they would be over in the morning to talk to Hermione and he could only nod before taking his leave.

A scream upstairs pulled him from his thoughts of the day before. Dropping his tea he made to leave the kitchen stopping only when he heard footsteps above him. Sitting back down he waited for her to join him.

"Good morning."

"Morning kitten, tea?"

"Only if you made it," she mused sitting at her spot across from him with a smirk grabbing the cup he passed her. Taking her first sip she swallowed a moan at the taste, warming her chest as she drank. "Honestly Sirius, you make the most amazing cup of tea."

Grinning at her comment he nodded his thanks. "Kitten I have a question."

"Pray tell," she smirked back at him.

"How often do you have your nightmares?"

He silently cursing himself watching her grin fall as she looked into her cup with sudden interest. "A few times a week. It varies."

"Do you always use silencing charms?"

"Yes."

"They're nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. No more then the scars we bare on our bodies."

Finally looking up to met his gaze, "I don't know what else to do. Sometimes I wake up before they get too bad and sometimes I can't..."

"What about potions?"

"I've tried but they don't work anymore. They used to work on the initial nightmares but after...after war they never worked the same." Picking her tea back up, she looked at Sirius above the rim watching him zone out at her words. "Don't worry about me Sirius, I've managed them for years now. I'm sorry for waking you yesterday."

Tilting his head at her comment he realized she likely didn't know he'd just heard her. "Oh love don't apologize, I told you before I understand nightmares. You don't need to hide them here."

The floo activating cut off her response as someone call out her name.

"In here Harry!"

Coming through the doorway, Harry rushed over to her and sunk to a knee at her side while Ginny took the seat beside her.

"Mione, are you okay? We've been thinking of you all night."

"I was a little shaken last night but I'm fine now," she reassured him.

"I can't believe he said that Hermione."

"Harry..."

"Hermione, you are apart of our family! He had no right to say those things!"

Standing abruptly she made her way to the sink. Clutching the counter she bit back, "No Harry, I'm not. I'm just the stray."

"Hermi-"

"No Harry!" she whirled at him, "My parents are gone! Molly and Arthur took me in but I no longer have a place there. It's time I accepted that."

"Kitten."

"Stop," she whispered barely sparing a moment to look at Sirius, "I don't need your pity." Looking at Ginny she closed her eyes, "I love you both. I love your parents and everyone else for that matter. But I don't belong there anymore."

Ginny got up and made her way to Hermione, pulling her into a hug as best she could with her belly, "You belong with us."

Heart breaking she pulled away from her best friend and passed her to Harry, "Take her home, she needs to get off her feet. Can't have my godchild arriving early can we?" Flashing them a pained smile she left the room, disappearing up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

They all waited until they heard the faint sound of her bedroom door close before speaking.

"She's already pulling away," Ginny cried into Harry's chest.

Seating his wife back into her chair he wiped her tears before taking his own seat and looking to Sirius. "She believed him. She truly thinks she doesn't belong with us."

"Give her time, pup."

"You heard her Sirius, she called herself a stray!"

"Yes but I also saw her face yesterday as she clung to Teddy and watched her family defend her. She knows where she belongs, she just needs to remember. For that she needs time."

"If we lose her, I will hex Ron everytime I see him," Ginny snarled.

"She was right about one thing Ginny, you need to go home and rest," Sirius replied with a smirk. "Go on home, I'll see to Hermione."

Effectively dismissed the Potters said their goodbyes and made their way home.

* * *

Weeks passed as Sirius and Hermione settled into a comfortable routine. In the mornings he would make tea and in the evenings Hermione would make dinner for the two of them before settling in the library to read before bed each night. He attempted to bring up the conversation with Harry and Ginny but she silenced him with one look before finishing her tea and leaving for work. Weeks later, he had still made no further attempt to bring it up and he was beginning to notice that she was more sluggish in the mornings. The bags under her eyes when she returned from work each day were beginning to look like bruises.

Hearing her coming down the stairs he poured her a fresh cup of tea, adding the proper amounts of milk and sugar before passing it to her as she sat down.

Smiling to herself as she nursed the cup and looked at her housemate who was staring at her intently. Hermione knew her lack of sleep was starting to wear on her and that Sirius had begun to notice but she couldn't stop the nightmares from plaguing her subconscious every night. Seeing his look of concern as she shakily set down her cup she silenced him before he could speak, "I'm going to head to work. I have a meeting at 9 and need to grab a few documents from Kingsley before it starts."

"Have a good day Kitten," she heard him call as she went to the floo.

Entering the ministry Hermione first made her way to Kingsley's office, oblivious to the looks she was getting from those around her. "Hello Percy, I'm here for the documents on the werewolf reform laws Kingsley revised for me."

"Mione! Of course, here you go. We've missed you at the Burrow these past few weeks."

"I know and I'm sorry, I've just been so busy with work..." Trailing off she stopped as Percy rose from his seat and captured her in a brief hug before taking his seat once more. "I'd better go now. I'll see you soon Perc."

* * *

Coming out of her meeting hours later Hermione made her way into her department for the first time that day. Seeing that Olivia looking a bit frazzled she asked the young girl what was wrong.

"Nothing Ms. Granger, but Mr. Potter is in your office. He said it was urgent so I let him in to wait inside until your meeting was over."

Suddenly understanding Olivia's look of distress Hermione shot the girl a smile, "It's alright Olivia, thank you." Retreating into her office she looked at Harry who had his head resting in his hands.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked walking around where he was seated towards her desk.

Startled, Harry snapped his head up and watched her sit in her seat behind her desk, setting down a pile of parchment as she did. "I have news and I wanted to tell you the specifics before you heard from someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you read the prophet this morning?"

"No, I left the house before it arrived. Why Harry, what's going on?"

"Last night, a handful of death eaters escaped from Azkaban." Taking in this new information Hermione leaned back in her seat and waited for the rest of it. Harry wouldn't be here for that alone. "Dolohov was one of the ones to escape." There it was. She grabbed her abdomen. "We have the entire auror department looking for them Hermione, you will be just fine. I already talked to Sirius and he's increased the wards on Grimmauld." Listening to Harry, Hermione stood from her chair and made for the door but stopped short as darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry called, catching her as she fell. "Olivia!"

"Yes, oh-"

"Olivia, I need you to floo Mungo's and request a healer meet me at 12 Grimmuald Place. I'm taking her home. Also send a note to Kingsley explaining the circumstances and let him know she wont be back in until Monday." Picking up Hermione he cast a disillusionment charm around them and hastily made his way to the floo's. Once in Grimmuald he dropped the charm and called for Sirius, meeting him in the hallway.

"A healer should be arriving soon, can you show them to her room when they get here?"

"Yes of course. What happened Harry?"

Already headed up the stairs Harry called back, "I told her about Dolohov."

After settling Hermione into her bed Harry sat at the edge and watched her while he waited for the healer to arrive. Once he heard voices he met Sirius and the healer in the hall and explained how Hermione had passed out. With orders to wait outside the two made their way back down to the sitting room as the healer entered Hermione's room.

They sat in silence as they waited. After a short time the healer left her room and addressed the them, "She is suffering from extreme exhaustion. I'm afraid that receiving news of the prisoners sent her into shock and her body took over. I administered a dreamless sleep potion so she should be out for the rest of the night. I suggest she see her regular healer as soon as she can."

Mumbling thank you's they watched the healer leave and Harry turned to his godfather, "Do you mind watching her tonight? I need to get back to the office and check their progress."

"Of course Harry, I will watch her. I'll owl you in the morning when she wakes up."

"Thank you Sirius."

* * *

Conjuring a chair next to Hermione's bed Sirius watched the vulnerable witch intently. The Prophet had showed up just after she left for work and reading the spread about the escaped deatheaters he had immediately begun adding to the wards on his house. Harry showed up in a flurry while he was working on the wards and was there barely a moment before disappearing back through the floo to the ministry in hopes of finding Hermione. Worry blossomed in his chest seeing the extend of Harry's own worry so much that he went beyond standard wards and dipped into his families grimoire's from the library to better secure the house. He'd only just finished when Harry returned with Hermione and seeing her like that did nothing to soothe his worry. He wanted to go help Harry and the Aurors but he contented himself with watching over Hermione instead. Which is what he was doing as he began to drift to sleep as his worry faded with each breath she took.

"Harry!"

Sirius sprung awake at her cry, drawing his wand. Noticing she was still asleep he moved closer to the bed and took her hand.

"No-"

Her words cut off as her knees and chest rose off the bed for a long moment before she slapped back down onto the bed. He watched, jaw slack, as her top started to change color under her ribs. Grabbing her hand once more he realized how cold she was, her chest barely moving. "Hermione?!" He soon realized that it was blood that was staining her shirt and he lifted the scrap of fabric to find the source of the blood. Casting a charm to get the blood to stop, he used a scorgify to clean the remaining blood from her skin and froze seeing the wound marring her perfect skin. It stretched from the underside of her left breast stopping just below her ribs on her right side. _Small scar, my arse!_ Not wanting to do more damage he simply wrapped her chest in a bandage before summoning a piece of parchment and sending a note requesting Hermione's primary healer as soon as possible.

A half hour later her heard a call, "Lord Black?"

"Third floor, first bedroom on the right!" He replied loudly waiting for the healer to join them.

Penelope Clearwater entered the room she had been directed too and he eyes immediately fell on the bandage covering Hermione's chest. "Someone gave her a potion didn't they?"

Shocked by the young woman's question Sirius merely nodded and moved so she could come to sit on the bed next to Hermione. "She started calling out and then it was as if she was hit by a curse and the blood started to spread. I stopped it and cleaned it but I didn't want to scar her more by attempting to close it on my own."

He watched as the woman undid the dressing he'd put on Hermione's chest and made quick work pulling her skin back together. Satisfied with her work Penelope re-dressed Hermione's bandages and pulled the blanket over her. "She should be alright now Lord Black, the worst of the potion seems to have passed."

"I have never seen anyone respond that way to a potion."

"Yes well, as I'm sure you know before the final battle Hermione was tortured in Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix." Seeing his stiff nod she continued, "Bellatrix used a curse blade to carve that word into her arm. On top of that, it was an injury she was unable to have properly treated until after the battle. As a result there is residual dark magic within Hermione's arm and it fights the effects of a dreamless sleep potions intensifying her dreams. She quite literally relives whatever she dreams, usually her memories. In this case, I looks like the curse Dolohov hit her with."

Nodding he continued to stare at Hermione, lying there helpless in her bed. "Thank you healer..."

"Clearwater. Penelope Clearwater."

"Thank you Healer Clearwater."

"Have her come in and see me in a few days, I'll need to check her scar and make sure she doesn't have an additional damage from it reopening. She should wake soon enough and it's likely she will be in a lot of pain, I'll leave a pain potion for her if she chooses to take it."

After escorting the healer out back to the to floo, Sirius made his way into the kitchen to brew tea for himself and Hermione and made up a tray. Returning to her room he poured himself a cup and waited. Not long after Hermione mumbled and begun to stir. Gasping in pain her eyes shot open, arm going straight to her chest. Feeling the bandage she looked down at the bandage wrapped around her front. Closing her eyes she let her head fall back on the pillows as she tired to recall the last thing she could before she woke up. Dolohov. Harry told her Dolohov had escaped and then nothing. Opening her eyes once more she began to take in her surrounding noticing for the first time that Sirius is in a chair by her bed.

"Kitten."

"What happened?"

"You blacked out at work. Harry brought you home and summoned a healer who gave you a dreamless sleep potion when she decided you had passed out due to extreme exhaustion." Wincing at the realization of what had happened she waited for him to continue. "Harry had to leave to help in the search and I stayed with you. You started crying out but when you stopped your chest started bleeding. I cleaned you up before sending a letter to Mungo's requesting your primary healer."

"Penelope was here?"

"Yes, she closed you up and left you a potion for the pain, if you want it."

"I guess now you understand why I don't take potions to help me sleep.."

"You should have told me. I never would have let that healer give you the potion had I known."

"I'll be fine, trust me it could have been much worse." Wincing she slowly sat up and reached for the cup of tea he passed her. "Did she say anything else?"

"She says you need to come in in a few days so she can make sure there is no additional damage."

"Alright."

"And Harry also told Kingsely you wouldn't be back to work until Monday."

"Of course he did," she chuckled, wincing again at the pain it caused.

"Hermione..." Meeting his worried gaze she arched an eye brow as she took a sip of her tea. "I want you to come to me when you have a nightmare." Her face fell, glancing down at her cup she felt the bed dip bedside her, his fingers grasping her chin, pulling it up. "I mean it Hermione. No more hiding your nightmares, let me help you."

Looking into his determined grey silver eyes, she felt her breath hitch. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Two nights later Sirius woke to a small knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called as he sat up in bed. Watching the door crack open and Hermione's head pop in he gave her a small smile.

"I...I just...I had a nightmare..." she whispered, face falling at the admission.

He pulled the covers back and patted the bed, "Come on then."

After a brief pause Hermione drew on her courage and shut the door before tiptoeing over to the bed, stopping short at the edge, noticing for the first time that his chest was bare. Seeing her pause Sirius gave her a thoughtful look, "We can always go have tea in the library if that makes you more comfortable?"

"No, no, that's okay. If I do that I'll be up all night."

With that she crawled into his bed and settled down against the pillows willing her trembling to fade. Inhaling deeply, smiling as the smell of old leather and Sirius's aftershave wrapped around her. Seeing her relax, Sirius laid back down, tossing the covers over her as he did. She stiffened slightly at the movement but relaxed after a quick second. Turning onto her side she faced Sirius who had his eyes closed. "Sirius?"

Turning his head to look at her, he smirked when she her cheeks darken enough to be visible even in the dark, "Kitten?"

"Thank you.." she mumbled as she drifted back to sleep, the last thing she saw being his smile.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning feeling an unfamiliar warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes she noticed the black swirl of tattoos beneath her and suddenly remembered the night before; crawling into Sirius's bed at his invitation and falling asleep to the smell of his aftershave.

They seemed to be in the middle of the old 4 poster bed, which made her smile because it meant that he have had to moved towards her just as much as she had him. He was laying on his side facing her with his left arm under her neck and his other draped across her hips with his fingers just under her night shirt touching her back. He was holding her securely to him. She on the other hand had one hand resting on his chest with the other on his hip, her head resting just under his chin on his chest. She felt thoroughly cocooned within his embrace.

He was still breathing steadily which told her he was still asleep. The room was also still dark so she figured it wouldn't hurt to go back to sleep even if only for an hour or so. Taking a deep breath in, reveling in his scent she smiled and relaxed back into his hold pulling her hand off his hip and to his chest next to her other one.

* * *

Sirius woke to something tickling his nose, grumbling he brushed his hair from his face before realizing the hair wasn't his own. Pausing he looked down to see the witch in his arms and smiled. She had come to him last night, trusting him to help her and from the looks of it she hadn't had another nightmare. Placing his arm back on her hip, he watched the light come in the room and reflect off the skin of her legs tangled with his. After a short while Hermione purred, running her hands down his chest and to his abdomen before winding her arms around his waist pushing her face deeper into his bare skin inhaling deeply and giving a delicate sign as she exhaled. As soon as she started to move, Sirius held still, freezing as her hands traveled down to his hips, her feminine purr pulling him from sleep completely.

Gasping, Hermione pulled away from him, color flooding her cheeks as she reached to cover herself.

"Good morning Kitten," Sirius grinned propping himself up on his elbow, "Did you sleep well?"

Looking at him with an arched bow. She had realized he was awake a second too late and was almost surprised he hadn't led with that. Hopeong he wouldn't bring it up she nodded.

"Your nightmare didn't come back?"

Smiling at him brightly, her prior embarrassment forgotten, she shook her head no.

"Good," he chuckled. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, he stood and made his way to his en suite bathroom. Hermione watched him go with a smile on her lips as she mapped the muscles of his back as he walked away. _He has definitely filled in from his time in Azkaban_. Shaking off the thought she sat upright in the bed and rubbed the sleep from her face, absently reaching to feel the scar below under her shirt. It was Saturday and had been three days since her incident with the potion. She had already been to see Penelope the day before and she had given her the all clear. Hearing the shower start, she reluctantly got up from the warmth of the bed and made her way into her own room feeling better than she had in weeks.

Heading to her closet she decided that today she would join Sirius at to the Burrow for lunch. She missed everyone and she knew she'd reacted a bit foolishly. Sirius had tried to help over the past few weeks but she'd been successful at qvoiding the topic all together after his first attempt to bring it up.

Pulling on a pale yellow dress she charmed her hair into a simple braided up-do and conjured a wand pocket before putting on her sandals and going down to the kitchen. Much to her surprise Sirius was already there, freshly showered in dark denim jeans and a grey button down shirt. The smell of his aftershave reaching her brought a small smile to her lips and a comfort she hadn't known until the night before. As if sensing her presence he greeted her without turning around, "Hello kitten. Are you going to join me today at the Burrow?"

"I think so," she smiled as he turned around with two mugs of tea. "How did you get ready so quickly?"

He paused seeing her. She looked beautiful. The bags that had been plaguing her eyes were gone and she looked positively refreshed.

Handing her her tea he sat in his usual spot across from her. "It's a side effect of a strict childhood. Mother never appreicated when we dwadled. You got ready rather quickly too," he grinned as she blushed under his gaze. When her head dipped to look at her mug he changed gears a bit, "You don't need to be shy love. There's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"I'm sorry for-"

"No don't do that Hermione. Don't apologize for coming to me. Whether we just sleep, like last night, or we come into the kitchen for a cup of tea or qe go to the library and read, I expect you to continue seeking me out when you have your nightmares."

"I don't want to impose on you, Sirius," she said weakly.

"You're not imposing. Plus it's not like you snore too loudly," he teased taking a sip of his own tea.

"I do not snore," she rebuked causing Sirius to laugh.

"No Kitten you don't. Although you do let out an adorable sign when you get into a comfortable position," he said into his tea, missing the smile that graced her features at his observation. _Why did I say that_ , he groaned internally. Looking up suddenly, making her blush as he caught her staring he winked," Now are you ready to head to the burrow?"

With a nod, she stood and took their cups to the sink before meeting him in the sitting room, smiling at his grin when he extended his arm to her as they walked into the fireplace. Before he threw down the powder, he snaked his arm around her waste and pulled her closer to him, his grin spreading into a smile at her gasp. "The Burrow," he called out, his voice husky as he looked down at her.

With his arm around her waist, Hermione didn't stumble as they emerged from the fireplace. He gave her a quick wink before releasing her once more and began wiping the soot from his shirt while she did the same with her dress.

"Sirius, is that you dear?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Yes and I brought a surprise for everyone." Putting a hand on Hermione's back he led her towards Molly's voice.

"Sirius, maybe this was a mistake," she whispered to him with a panicked look on her face. Doing his best to ignore how her eyes pulled at him, he sent her into the kitchen with a gentle shove. She squeaked making Molly turn at the sudden noise.

Seeing her, Molly froze, "Hermione?" she asked, putting down her wand.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted quietly looking down at her hands. Hearing a chocked sob she looked up and saw Molly run at her, arms outstretched.

"Oh Hermione, we have missed you so much!"

Sirius stood back, leaning in the doorway watching the Weasley matriarch embrace his witch. _His witch? When did that happen?_ With a grin he sidestepped the hugging women with the intention of heading out to the garden but a hand on his wrist stopped him just before Molly pulled him into his own bone crushing hug. Shocked by the sudden act of affection he smiled over her shoulder at Hermione who stood back slightly watching them with her arms wrapped around her waist and a smile spread across her face.

"Go now, both of you! Lunch will be ready in a short while but I know everyone has been waiting for you to come back Hermione. They will be so excited to see you!" She chimed as she pushed them towards the back door before turning back to lunch preparations.

"You ready?" Sirius whispered as he put his hand on her lower back again.

Hermione fought the urge to lean back into his hand. "Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"Without a doubt. No one blames you for anything that happened." Giving her an impulsive and quick, yet soft kiss on the temple, he felt her lean into it before he opened the door and gently pushed her ahead of him.


	11. Chapter 11

Stepping out, there was a moment before anyone noticed the two in the garden. When they did a few things happened at once.

The first to spot Hermione was Harry. He stopped mid flight and flew to her, stopping about 5 yards in front of her. Watching Harry leave, everyone else stopped flying and watched as the two stared at one another. During this time only two other people moved. Tonks turned on her broom and flew over towards the pond and Ron flew down to the table and took his seat next to Lavender, who was sitting across from Ginny with her jaw slack.

"Harry," Hermione whispered and that was all it took for him to run over and snatch her into his arms. He held her close, pulling her flush against him, confining her in a death grip as if she would disappear if he let her go.

At this point all the remaining Weasley's, par Ron and Ginny, had landed and made their way over to Hermione. They took turns passing her back and forth giving her one bone crushing hug after another.

Sirius had stepped back the moment Harry grabbed Hermione wanting to give them space despite his own desire to keep her close to his side.

"Uncle Siri!"

Turning to his cousin he crouched down, smiling as the young boy's hair became jet black, his green eyes turning grey and his facial features sharpening just enough to mimick his own. Sirius shifted his little replica to face him after he jumped into his arms while simultaneously sending a smirk at Remus and Tonks who were making their way into the throng of Weasley's to get in their own hugs with Hermione.

"Hello, little wolf. How are you today?"

"I was playing in the pond with dad because they said wouldn't let me play!"

"How could they do that? Don't they know you're the best keeper they have!" he exclaim causing the boy to giggle. Sirius chuckled and moved him to his hip, "I brought you a surprise pup, do you want to see it?"

"Yes!" Teddy squealed suddenly excited, all thoughts of being left out of the quidditch game forgotten. Turning to the group huddled around Hermione, everyone became making a small path to Hermione, who had her back facing them as she hugged a bright haired Tonks.

"Aunt MINI!" Teddy screamed launching himself into the air landing ungracefully into Hermione's startled arms.

"Hello, little love! I've missed you so much!" she cried smothering his tiny face with kisses.

In his excitement Teddy attempted to morph to look like his godmother and after his face softened and rounded, he got stuck and immediately sent a worried frown to his mother who was trying to hide a giggle, "You have to take it easy baby. If you change too often or without concentrating you can get stuck. Give yourself a few minutes before trying again." Giving him a quick kiss she moved on to the table with everyone else.

Following the crowd, Hermione put Teddy on her hip and made her way to the table. Setting down next to Ginny she looked to her best friend, "Gin, I'm so-"

She was cut off the moment the words left her mouth by a belly pressing into her stomach. As she relaxed into her hold, Ginny laughed and pulling back she put her forehead on her best friends, "Don't do that to me again, you hear?"

Sounding oddly like Molly Hermione couldn't help but laugh as Ginny released her.

"Oh my..." Ginny exclaimed finally seeing Teddy in Hermione's arms. Frowning slightly Hermione looked to Teddy and she immediately understood Ginny's tone of surprise. Teddy was still stuck and his tiny face a perfect mixture of Sirius and herself. His black wavy hair just kissed his shoulders, round grey eyes settled above a soft button nose and pouted lips, his chin the only feature with some sharpness that said Sirius. Looking to Sirius, who sat next to her sporting an equally shocked look on his face, she quickly turned back to the boy.

"He looks stunning," Ginny whispered.

"Well now we know what a child between the two of you would look like," Harry joked, missing the blush that creeped into Hermione's face.

Next to her Sirius sputtered into his water at his godsons words and shot a sharp look at Remus and Tonks who weren't trying to hide their laughs.

Teddy turned to the table savoring the attention from everyone at the table and laughed as they continued to dot on him.

"You look beautiful Teddy boy," Fleur sang while George said something about a child who looked like that would definitely get into some serious mischief. The table erupted into laughs at the pun. Unable to control her own laughter Hermione relaxed, letting the tension leave her shoulders. Kissing Teddy on the forehead she turned back to Ginny and conversation took off once more around the table.

Molly came out shortly after, faltering slightly at the look of Teddy on Hermione's lap, and announced lunch was ready as food appeared on the table. As people began to relax into their meals Hermione felt a hand come to rest just above her knee. The sudden contact made her jump slightly. Looking to Sirius who was engaged in a conversation with Remus and Arthur, she felt herself warm. He didn't look at her but he squeezed her knee gently when she turned to him. Trying to suppress a smile she turned back to Harry who was animatedly debating with George and Ginny over something quidditch related.

No one took any notice to Lavender and Ron at the end of the table.

After the dishes vanished from the table, Teddy disappeared from her arms to go play on his broom with Harry. Leaving the table Hermione joined Molly in the kitchen and insisted on helping her. As they finished the last of the dishes it begun to rain and everyone made quick work getting into the house.

"We're about done in here, go on and relax." Effectively being dismissed with a slight push, Hermione left Molly and made her way into the living room.

Walking into the room, she took the empty seat between Harry and Tonks. As she sat Teddy left his mothers arms and crawled into hers. Clearly tired after a long day of playing he curled into her arms and started to drift.

As conversations consumed the room no one noticed Ron go into the kitchen to confront his mother.

"Why is she here?" he growled.

"Ronald Weasley, Hermione is apart of this family whether you like it or not."

"No mum! I don't understand why she's here!" he yelled.

Visible shaken Molly took a step back. Hearing Ron's statement everyone turned to Hermione, their faces mixtures of worry and anger.

Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breathe, before standing and passing Teddy to his mother.

"Hermione don't leave."

"I'm not leaving George." Looking directly at Lavender she continued, "This is my family. My home. I will not be leaving until Molly or Arthur ask me to." With that she walked into the kitchen. "Ronald, I need to talk to you." Without waiting for his reply she started up the stairs and went into Ginny's room. It wasn't long before she heard Ron's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Turning to face him she sat on the bed and waited.

"Mione! You need to leave!" he bellowed as soon as he saw her.

"Why do I need to do that? Because we're not together anymore?" she replied smoothly.

"Yes! You left me! You left the family when you did that."

"Excuse me? Ron you cheated on me. I may have been the one to physically leave but you left me long before I moved out." Standing from her spot on the bed she walked over to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she gave him a sideway glance, "I'm not leaving Ron. This is my family. Nothing you can say or do will change that. Stop trying to make everyone pick and choose between us because I have a feeling, in the end, you won't like who they choose."

Leaving him to stew in his anger she made her way back down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the she smiled at her everyone before moving to take she spot once more.

"YOU THINK THEY WOULD PICK YOU OVER ME?"

Taking a deep breath Hermione turned to face the stairs from which Ron came stumbling down within seconds. His face purple with anger.

"If you force them to choose there will be no winner. In the end everyone will end up hurt because whether you leave or I do, our family will be broken! Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are mine Hermione! And you left. I made a _mistake_ and now you are always around but I can't have you!" he bellowed.

Hermione took a step back in shock and Lavender let out a strangled cry before running from the room.

"I am not yours to claim Ronald." Her tone dangerously calm. "Don't you care what you've just done? You just staked a claim on me in front of your pregnant fiancée and you don't seem to care!"

"She is not you!"

Snapping Hermione whirled at him, "You do not deserve me Ronald! You haven't for years!"

"Excuse me?! I took care of you! After the war you were a mess and I stayed, I helped you though everything. After all that, I don't deserve you?"

"You didn't help me! You made me feel guilty and ashamed for being affected by the war because it was taking a toll on you to help me! You didn't stay, you strayed!" Pausing for a moment she took a deep breath as she thought to waking up that morning before continuing in a much calmer voice, "I deserve someone who makes me their priority. Someone who doesn't mind waking me in the middle of the night and helping me through the nightmares. Someone who cares enough about how I feel and makes it their goal to make me smile each day. You never did that! Not unless you wanted something from me. So no Ron, you don't deserve me!"

Stunned into silence at her words Ron stood there frozen in place. Turning her back to him Hermione picked Teddy back up and sat down, leaning into Harry's shoulder. Smiling down at the sleeping toddler once more cradled to her chest she spoke, "This is my family. I am not leaving." Looking up to meet Ron's eyes, "You need to go find Lavender, kiss her feet and hope she forgives you. She deserves to better than to be treated like that. Treat her better than you did me."

Nodding, Ron left the room in the direction Lavender ran off to. Watching him leave, Hermione visibly sagged into Harry's arms.

"Mione?"

Almost laughing at Georges hushed tone Hermione looked at the red head with an arched brow and a smirk.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed!"

This time Hermione couldn't help the laugh the erupted from her throat.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next two weeks Hermione came into Sirius' room ten times. Each time she was shaking with aftershocks of the nightmares that woke her and as he pulled back the covers she would crawl into his arms and settle there, letting the warmth of his body and the smell of his aftershave chase away her memories.

Each time Sirius heard a knock at his door he would smile to himself before calling for her to come in. He wasn't ready to admit it but he was beginning to live for the nights where she would crawl into his bed and silently curl into his chest. He never hesitated to put his arms around her and pull her closer. Ever since that night at the Burrow where she told Ron, and the entire room, what she knew she deserved he hadn't been able to get her words out of his mind. He felt she was talking about him. Seeing her holding Teddy, while he looked like the two of them, his heart had stopped and he let himself think of what it would be like to see her with their child on her hip. He knew he was a goner after that.

Two weeks later, to the day, Sirius woke on his back, arm stuck under Hermione as she lay asleep with her back along his side. As if sensing the change in his breathing Hermione stretched arching her back further pressing her beautiful arse into his hip. _Gods,_ Sirius groaned to himself as he turned his head to look at her as she turned to face him.

She smiled seeing him awake, "Good morning."

"Good morning Kitten."

Closing her eyes at the husky tone of his voice she relaxed further into his shoulder before letting her courage get the best of her, "Do you think we should talk about this?"

"Do you want to talk about this?" he countered.

"I do but...I'm nervous this will change everything."

Rolling onto his side to face her, he draped his arm on her hip and pulled her even closer, "Nothing has to change if you don't want it to," he mumbled into her hair.

"How do you always do that?" she chuckled. "You always sound so confident."

"It's a gift," he smirked.

Burrowing her face further into his chest she whispered, "Sirius I...I really enjoy waking up in your arms."

Smiling into her hair he pulled back from her, gently pulling her hair so her whiskey eyes met his grey ones, "I do too Kitten."

Gasping softly at his words she looked him deep in the eyes, as if searching for something, before leaning forward and softly pressed her lips to his.

Sirius froze for a moment at her sudden act before winding his hand into her hair, pressing deeper into the kiss, rolling her over onto her back. Hermione let out a feminine moan as she reached her arms around his neck and pulled her body into his own earning a groan from Sirius that she captured with her mouth. Feeling his tongue run along her bottom lip she granted him access and after a small battle for dominance she let out another small moan as his tongue caressed her own. Leaning over her, he pressed her into the mattress before releasing his hold on her lips and resting his forehead on hers, both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Sirius?"

"Kitten?"

"I would really like to do that again," she smirked at him.

Growling he leaned down and captured her lips again without further thought. Sighing into his mouth Hermione let go. She decided she loved the way his hands felt on her body and the way their lips moved perfectly together. Moving her hands down to his chest, Sirius shivered at the movement, nibbling her bottom lip as if telling her to continue. She spread her hands down his chest to his abdomen, stopping as she reached the hard muscle before trailing them back up and looping them once more around his neck. Shifting Sirius settled between her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as she felt his member resting against her core through their pajama bottoms.

One of his hands found its way under her shirt, gently pulling her nipple between his fingers. Hermione arched her back at the contact, pushing her breast further into his palm. Her responsiveness fueling the fire in his belly he sat up on his haunches bringing her with him and pulled her shirt off her before setting her back on the bed.

At that moment a silver stag entered the room. " _It's time, we're at St. Mungo's_!" Harry's voice called out bringing them out of their own world.

As the stag disappeared, Hermione's eyes grew wide with excitement. Mimicking her expression Sirius pulled her up as he sat back on his haunches once more. Giving her a quick but deep kiss he gently pushed her from the bed, smiling she grabbed her shirt and she bounded from the room to change. As Sirius watched her his smile turned into a small frown as he took time to process what they had just started. He hadn't expected talking about their situation to turn into a snogging session. Although he quite enjoy it. Shaking himself, resolving to think of it later, he got up from the bed and dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Grabbing his jacket from the chair he left the bedroom, meeting an excited Hermione dressed in her own pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

"Ready?" she smiled.

Upon arriving at St. Mungo's they were ushered into a private waiting room. Hours passed and one by one the Weasley's entered the room, all of them anxiously waiting for news. As they waited Sirius conjured a chess board and played George, alternating players every time someone won. Molly sat in her own headspace trying her best to finish the blanket she was making for the baby and Hermione sat next to her, book in hand trying to get lost in it. She couldn't however because her mind kept wandering back to that morning. Having Sirius hovering over her, wrapping herself around him and him pulling her shirt off. She kept imagining what could have happened had Harry's patronus not interrupted them. Blushing at the mental picture her mind formed, she closed her book and looked at the pair playing chess only to find Sirius staring at her. He smirked as her face flushed and winked at her.

The door to the waiting room slammed open and Harry entered the room, smile on his face.

"We have a healthy baby boy!" He announced as they all jumped up. "As his godparents, we'd like Hermione and Sirius to be the first to meet him."

Hermione grabbed Sirius's hand and led him through the doors following Harry into Ginny's room. Seeing her best friend she let go of him and slowly made her way over to her. "Ginny you look wonderful."

Sirius stopped in the doorway unable move as he was overcome with a sense of deja vu. For a moment he saw Lily in the bed with James looking down on her with a smile and he felt a ache in his chest. Shaking his head he made his way to Hermione's side next to the bed.

Ginny smiled at them and passed the little blue bundle to Hermione, "We'd like you to meet your godson, James Sirius Potter."

Once again Sirius froze, "You named him after me?"

"I wanted him to bare the names of both of my fathers," Harry said with a grin. Ginny nodded animatedly with a smile and Sirius felt his eyes well with tears. With a grateful smile he brought his gaze back to Hermione, holding their godson.

"Hello, James. I've waited so long to meet you," she cooed, "I'm going to spoil you and be your best friend." At her words James opened his eyes and gargled, "Yes little love. That's me. It my job to always watch over you and give you everything your mummy and daddy won't."

Sirius watched Hermione sway lightly and rubbing her nose against the babes as he gargled again. "Did you see Sirius? Look!"

He stood back and watched her. S _he's a natural_. "I see love, I see."

Smiled up at him, she beckoned him to come closer with the swift movement of her head. When he reached them she glanced down at the bundle in her arms, "Do you want to meet your Uncle Siri, little love?" Looking up at Sirius she murmured, "Are you ready to hold your godson?" Accepting his nod she carefully passed him the bundle and came to stand behind him.

Holding the babe to his chest he smiled and looked back at Hermione, "He's perfect."

"Yes, he is." She smiled back at him, resting her right hand on his hip and bring up her left up to cradle James's head.

"Oh little James, we're going to get into so much trouble! You have two reputations to live up to after all." Harry laughed at Sirius's words as Hermione left his side and went to sit with Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was exhausted.

10 hours of labor did that to a woman. But the exhaustion didn't keep her from noticing that Hermione was holding Sirius's hand when they came into her room. Or the way Sirius looked at Hermione while she holding her son. Or the way that Hermione put her hand on his hip as she looked over his arm down at her son.

She gave Hermione a bright smile when she came to sit next to her. Clutching her hand she momentarily pulled Hermione's attention from Sirius.

"He's beautiful Gin, you did amazing."

"He is isn't he," she giggled. "I'm so tired but he was beyond worth it." They turned their attention back to the men in the room, Sirius was telling Harry about his first time holding him. She felt Hermione's hand tighten slightly around her own when Sirius glanced up at her and winked. _Oh yes, there is something there._ In that moment she resolved to get to the bottom of it as soon as she could get Hermione alone.


	13. Chapter 13

It was 2 days before they were able to take James home. Unfortunately Harry kept getting called into work but Molly was there to help and Ginny was already starting to go a little crazy. By Wednesday morning Ginny broke and sent a owl to Hermione asking her to meet her at the house for lunch. Hermione respond quickly saying she could be there as soon as one, she had been itching to see James again but wanted to give the new family their space. As soon as Ginny got her response she politely asked her mother to go home for the day, it took a while but eventually Molly retreated back to the Burrow and Ginny started getting ready for lunch.

By twelve fifty five Ginny had the glasses of wine poured and James was asleep in his bassinet beside the couch where Ginny sat, impatiently waiting for Hermione to arrive. As the floo activated and Hermione stumbled out holding take away bags from the three broomsticks, Ginny got up and greeted her best friend with a hug.

"Oh Mione, I've been going mad! Mum is all over the place, I know she is trying to help but she's starting to smother me."

"Honestly Gin, when hasn't your mum smothered you?" Hermione laughed as she summoned some silverware and plates from the kitchen.

"No" Ginny exclaimed, "It's gotten much worse since having James. Most nights she doesn't leave until dad comes to retrieve her. She wouldn't leave today until I told her you were coming by for lunch! And even then she tried to stay and make it for us."

Dishing out their food, Hermione looked into the bassinet and smiled, "Has he been giving you much trouble?"

"No, quite the opposite really. He's such a quite baby. Hardly cries."

"When you're ready, I can take him for the night so you and Harry can have alone time again. Sirius and I fixed up the old nursery at Grimmuald for such occasions."

"Is it bad that I am already looking forward to that?" Ginny laughed as she watched her best friend lean in and kiss her son lightly on his head.

Hermione snorted, "So! What did you want to talk about? Your note mentioned something about Harry's birthday in two weeks?"

"Ah yes, we were planning on having a small get together but then James came and I think Harry is worried about being selfish and having a party. But I was wondering if you and Sirius wouldn't mind hosting it at Grimmuald."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. I'll ask Sirius about it tonight, I doubt he'll say no. He'd bend over backwards for Harry," she chuckled.

"Thank you. With that said and done it leads me to the other reason I asked you to meet me."

"Oh and what was that," Hermione grinned before taking a sip of her wine.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Sirius. Lately it seems he would bend over backwards for you if you asked."

Hermione choked on her wine and stared with terrified eyes at her best friend. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Mione. Tired as I may have been I know what I saw on Saturday. You two came in the room holding hands, you kept touching one another and those looks you kept sharing! Those mixed with how you two danced together at the gala weeks ago, I _know_ there is something going on. I want you to tell me about it." Hermione started to deny it but Ginny cut her off, "If you don't I'll just have to come to my own conclusions."

Leaning back in her spot on the couch Hermione closed her eyes. "You can't tell Harry."

"Harry already suspects something."

"Bloody hell..."

"He's not upset if that's what you're wondering."

"Sirius is his godfather! How can he not be upset?"

"Well he wasn't pleased at first but I think the idea of it is growing on him. So tell me what's going on."

Hermione sighed and took a large pull from her wine glass. "The morning James was born we kissed." Ginny waited. "In his bed."

"I knew it!""

"No Gin, nothing else happened!"

"Then why were you in his bed?"

Dropping her face into her hands Hermione mumbled, "BecauseIsleptthere."

Ginny grinned wickedly, "I'm sorry say that one more time."

"Because I slept there."

"So you're sleeping in his bed but you haven't done anything?"

"I don't sleep in there every night. Just the nights I have nightmares. He told me I needed to stop hiding them and come find him when I had a nightmare. The first time I came to him he invited me into his bed. Well he also offered to go have tea in the library but..."

"But you stayed and got in his bed."

"Yes," Hermione said finally lifting her head to look at Ginny.

"And you've only kissed the once, the morning James was born."

"It was just some heavy snogging."

Ginny caught Hermione's blush, "That's it?"

Blush deepening, Hermione looking anywhere but at her best friend, "My shirt came off but that's it!"

"Oh that's _all_ ," she laughed at Hermione's discomfort. "Okay, okay, what happened that lead to this snog session?"

Giving up on her lunch Hermione pushed it away. "I rolled over and asked if we should talk about what's going on between us. I admitted that I enjoyed waking up in his arms, he said he felt the same so I kissed him." Ginny smiled almost mockingly at Hermione as a blush returned to her cheeks. "When we broke apart I told him I wanted to keep doing that and he obliged. I don't know what came over me Gin, he just felt so good! I mean...I've never felt that way before..but anyway, Harry's patronus appeared as things were getting more intimate so we got up and flooed to Mungo's to wait for our godson to arrive."

Ginny grinned, "I see."

"Please say something," Hermione groaned into her hands after a prolonged silence.

"It seems like you both enjoyed yourself so tell me why you're so frazzled about the whole situation."

"Because Gin, nothing has happened since. I still go in when I have a nightmare but he's made no move to kiss me again or even talk about what happened since. Now when I wake up in the mornings he's not there but the bed is still warm. And...well he doesn't pull me to him when I lay down anymore which I know sounds silly but ugh.. I think he regrets it." Her cheeks flared red as she looked at her best friend.

"Hermione, he is clearly as smitten with you as you are with him. Maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to you about it, you were the one to initiate it the first time. You should try to approach him again."

James began to stir and Hermione moved to pick him up. Cradling him to her breast, she cooed to him until he fell asleep again. "What if he rejects me?" she whispered to the baby.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look, "Then you'll know and you can work to move on. But honestly Mione, I doubt he'll reject you."

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to Gin and laying James back down Hermione returned to work. She barely got any thing done however because she kept replaying her conversation with Ginny over and over in her mind.

 _What if he rejects me?_

 _Then you'll know and can work to move on._

Fear of Sirius's rejection was what kept Hermione at work much later then usual that night. When she finally flooed home she was genuinely surprised to see Sirius in the kitchen with dinner already made waiting for her. He never made dinner, even when she was running late.

"There you are," he sighed, relief clear in his tone.

"S-sorry, I got caught up in some paperwork and didn't realize the time," she lied.

"Kitten?" Refusing to meet his gaze she arched and eyebrow in response and dished herself from food. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing. Mhmm, this is lovely. I didn't know you could cook."

"Thank you, it was one of the many things James mother taught me as a boy. Now, tell me the truth Kitten."

Ignoring his command she continued, looking at him for the first time that evening, "Ginny wanted to know if we wouldn't mind having a surprise party for Harry here. I told her I'd ask you."

"Of course."

"I'll let her know," she nodded as she turned back to her food. Sirius stared at her with a curious look in his eye. Unable to ignore his stare Hermione took a deep breath, smelling his aftershave and it gave her the courage she needed to met his gaze again. "Have I done something?"

Sirius looked confused at the sudden change in her demeaner, "Pardon?"

"Ever since Saturday things have been different. You said things wouldn't change and they have."

"Kitten-"

"If you regret it I understand," plowing right over his attempt to answer her, "but I'd just rather you told me instead of avoiding me," she blurted.

Running his hand through his hair her groaned, "Hermione, I don't regret it. Gods do I not regret it. But we can't do it again either. I'm not trying to avoid you, I'm only trying to keep us from ending up in that position again."

Her heart broke hearing his words. "Why?"

"We just...we just can't Hermione. It crosses too many lines."

She frowned as he shook his head. Willing her eyes not to betray her she stood and put her dish in the sink, "Okay. I'm sorry I put us in this position."

"It's not you, love. I promise," he pleaded.

"'It's not you, its me' right?" she said through clinched teeth trying not to cry. Giving a rueful laugh she turned to leave the room, "Thank you for dinner, it really was lovely. Goodnight Sirius."

Sirius stood and wanted to reach out an stop her but in the end he let her leave without a word. His heart following her. Hermione was barely able it into her room and cast a quick _Silencio_ and _Colloportus_ before sinking to the floor and crying.


	14. Chapter 14

"Enjoy you lunch Oliv-". Hermione looked up hearing her best friends voice and gave her a small smile. One Ginny saw through immediately. "He didn't..." She watched Hermione's face fall as she looked back down at her desk and started shifting stacks of parchment to the side. "No..."

"It's fine," Hermione tried ushering her to sit while conjuring a bassinet for James.

"It is not! Did he say why?"

"That it crosses too many lines," she shrugged, "He's not wrong."

"That is utter barmy and we both know it! You two compliment one another so well. Not to mention how adoringly you both look at one another when you think no one is watching."

"Can we please talk about something else," Hermione sighed, "I really don't want to think about Sirius right now.."

"On one condition." When Hermione said nothing she continued, "Did you fight for him?"

She winced, "He's not mine to fight for Gin. Not if he doesn't think whatever we had, brief as it was, was worth having." Ginny opened her mouth to retort but closed her mouth with a look from Hermione. Instead Hermione cut her off asking about if she had any plans for Harry's party yet.

The two weeks leading to Harry's birthday passed quickly after that. Each morning she got up, had her tea before going to work, on her lunch break she usually met with Ginny to make continue preparations for Harry's party and each night she made dinner for herself and Sirius before retiring for the evening. Ginny didn't bring up Sirius again if she could help it. Hermione went back to using silencing charms at night and anytime she woke up she had to fight every instinct within her to go into Sirius's room and seek comfort in his arms because that's what she wanted desperately to do. Even their regular banter had come to a stop and she missed it. If she was honest with herself she felt incredibly lonely, more so then ever before. But if he wanted to avoid putting them in that position the best way to do so would be for her to distance herself from him.

On Harry's birthday Hermione left work early and flooed to the Potter house to pick up James. Harry was under the impression that Ginny was taking him to a small dinner and she would be watching James for the evening while they were out. Following their voices she met them in the kitchen, Harry was fidgeting with a tie as Ginny tried to convince him them going out was a necessity.

"We are going to dinner. Hermione and Sirius will have everything under control for a few hours. They're his godparents after all," Ginny scoffed as she reached to retie his tie.

"It not that Gin, I just don't know how I feel about leaving him so soon. He's only 3 weeks old!"

Leaning in the doorway Hermione grinned at their bickering. "Hello."

"Hermione!"

"Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thank you. Are you sure about this Mione? We don't have to go out."

Hermione laughed at Ginny's hushed "Merlin" and smiled at Harry, "Please don't worry, he'll be safe with Sirius and I. Try to enjoy your dinner. We're only a quick floo away if you get worried."

"Are you sure Mione? It's a lot to remember because he gets his bottle every two hours still, we've got his diaper bag stocked with nappes and wipes. There's cream and powder in there too if needed. Don't forget to heat his bottles but only enough to be room temp-"

"Harry, quit it, she remembers. You're turning into mum," Ginny whined.

Walking up to her best friend she pulled him into a hug, "He'll be alright Harry, he will have both his godparents with him. We will send you a patronus if anything goes wrong. Its only a few hours."

"I know, I know. Okay here we go," lifting his son, he cooed to him, "you're gonna go with your Aunt Mini and mummy and daddy will come get you in a little bit okay little man?"

Chuckling Hermione grabbed the diaper bag, checking for all the necessities before taking her godson into her arms, "Hello little love, are you ready to go see Uncle Siri?" Giving Gin a wink she made it back into the floo before Harry could change his mind and gracefully stepped into the sitting room at Grimmuald.

"I've never seen you make it through the floo without stumbling before." Her heart dropped hearing Sirius's voice. Turning she saw him standing before her with a grin on his face.

"Yes well precious cargo and all." Walking over, she offered James too him and headed into the kitchen to put down his diaper bag and finish getting stuff ready for the party to which people should be arriving in the next 30 minutes with Ginny bringing Harry over about 10 minutes after.

Sirius followed her into the kitchen, cradling a sleeping James to his chest and watched her start pulling things out, casting a few charms sending decorations through the house. She looked tired, he knew she couldn't be sleeping because she the bags under her eyes were almost permanent. On the weekends she would come into the kitchen without remembering her usual glamour charms and the guilt would instantly settle into his chest. She had stopped coming to him each night after he told her he was trying to keep from being in that position with her again and that they were just wrong for one another. Kissing her that morning, threading his fingers into her hair, having her trace circles on his chest, feeling her legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer. It had been the best morning he had had since before the first war. In that moment he wanted nothing more then to take her and make her his own.

But seeing her with James near 10 hours later, he felt like he couldn't give her what she wanted. He desperately wanted to be what she deserved but he thought that wasn't him and he wanted to save her from himself. He'd told her he didn't regret kissing her and that was true. He could see the fight in her when he said it but knew when he broke her moments later saying it would cross to many lines. At this point though, he only truly regretted how he'd started acting after the hospital. He found himself staying up each night waiting for her to knock on his door and climb into his bed so he could fall asleep to the scent of her raspberry and vanilla shampoo as her hair sprawled across his pillows. When she wouldn't show up he found himself outside her door braced to knock but he couldn't bring himself to do it despite how he missed the smiles she gave him where the light touched her eyes. He'd messed up. He'd been foolish and he knew it.

"Kitten."

"Yes Sirius?"

"I miss you."

She froze. _Did he just say that?_ "What?"

"I miss you."

She continued her work on Harry's cake, "I'm right here Sirius. I haven't gone anywhere."

"You know what I mean," conjuring a bassinet Sirius tucked James into the blankets and walked over to her. She stood completely still, back facing him, Harry's cake before her. Putting his hands on either side of her he caged her between him and the counter. "Kitten," he murmured into her hair.

"Sirius..."

He scooped her hair to the side, exposing the side of her neck. Leaning down he placed a light kiss below her ear earning him a soft moan. She turned to face him.

"What's changed?"

"Nothing." Hurt flashed behind her eyes and she ducked under his arm making her way to James's bassinet but Sirius caught her arm. "No kitten listen. Nothing has changed for me. I thought I couldn't be someone who deserved your affection and I thought if I pushed you away by saying the things I did that maybe I could stop the feelings that were blossoming, maybe I could save you from me. But nothing has changed for me because I'm already too far gone. I miss hearing you laugh and having you in my bed each night. I miss talking to you and making you smile." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, his grip on her arm loosening, "I pushed you away and it was a mistake. Now I am asking that you forgive me." Throughout his speech he had stepped closer to her, until he was now right in front of her. "Please Hermione."

"What made you think you didn't deserve to be with me?" she whispered.

"I spent 12 years in Azkaban, 6 years in the veil. Seeing you with James I thought of all I missed with Harry and I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to fail you like I did James, Lily and even Harry. But I've realized I'm a better version of myself when I'm with you."

"What about all the lines it would cross?"

"It was all I could think of in the moment."

"So you don't care about our age difference or what Harry will think?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about how Harry would react. After everything you've been through you are his sister. Not to mention I am old enough to be both of your fathers. But no, I don't care enough about either of those factors for them to actually influence how I feel about you. Selfish as it may be."

Hesitantly lifting her hand to his cheek she felt his scruff, with a small smile playing at her lips when he leaned into it, she looked him in the eye, "I won't do this again, Sirius. I don't think I could."

"You won't have to," he said without hesitation, "I'm not going to fight what I'm feeling for you anymore."

Looking unsure, she reached up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly to his. Sirius wasted no time slipping his arms around her waist, pulling her body into his and kissing her back harder. He put all he felt for her into it, hoping that she would understand even if he wasn't ready to say it out loud. Snaking her arms around his neck she ran her tongue along his bottom lip and gently bit it when he opened his mouth allowing her access. Reaching down he grabbed her beautiful arse and squeezed lightly before lifting her up and putting her on the counter, earning him a moan from his witch. Untucking his shirt she ran her hands up his abdomen to his chest, tracing delicate patterns on his skin making him shiver. Pulling her hair slightly he got better access to her mouth as he claimed her. Gently he cupped her breast over her dress and moved to pull it free from her cup.

"Aunt Mini?"

Snapping apart Hermione jumped off the counter and Sirius gently pushed her behind him so she could right herself.

"Sorry for interrupting, we heard there was a party here tonight," Tonks laughed as Remus smirked covering his sons eyes.

"Dora, Moony, we would appreciate your ..."

"discretion," Hermione supplied when Sirius seemed to be at a lose for the right word.

"Yes, discretion."

"Oh you have it dear cousin but don't think you will get away with not explaining this once you have it all worked out."

Hermione chuckled, putting a hand on his forearm to silence his retort, "You should tuck your shirt back in," she whispered with a wink and moved to greet Tonks with a quick hug, blushing at the smirk Remus sent to her. "When we figure this out you will be the first to know, Tonks."

"You should count your lucky stars it was us who walked in and not Molly!" Remus burst out laughing at his wife's remark.

Shaking her head with a smirk, Hermione grabbed Teddy from Remus, "Do you want to help decorate Uncle Harry's cake little love?"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you forgot to put his blanket in the bag!" Harry complained.

"Harry Potter, I am not going to apologize again. Lets floo over, give them his blanket and head to dinner."

"We should just pick him up Gin. We can get take away and have a nice evening at home."

"I've had these reservations since before James got here, we are not backing out of them day of because you're worried about missing a few hours with him. Come on love, lets go, we have to be at the restaurant in 5 minutes!"

Hurrying him to the floo, grabbing the blanket off the counter and stuffing it into his jacket pocket to protect it from soot, they made it into the floo. Green flames soon surrounded them as they called out for Grimmuald.

"They should be here any minute!" Molly called out.

Hermione scooped up a sleeping James as everyone made their way from the kitchen into sitting room. She conjured a body wrap so she could swaddle him to her chest while also leaving her hands available. Sirius waited for her in the doorway, watching her with a smile as she wrapped the infant to her body. Looking up she saw him watching and blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing Kitten," extending his hand he placed it on her lower back and guided her into the sitting room.

The floo activated as they came to a stop beside the others. "Happy Birthday!" everyone cried as a startled Harry stepped from the fireplace, Ginny at his side.

Harry laughed seeing his entire family before him. "Dinner eh?" he laughed at his wife.

"Sorry love," she shrugged giving him a caste kiss on the cheek.

Shedding his jacket and tie, he began to make his rounds as someone started some music. Molly got to him first and after giving him a big matronly hug she retired back to the kitchen, having insisted on taking over cooking as soon as she arrived. Hermione and Sirius hung back and waited for Harry to reach them, Ginny however went straight to them seeing Sirius's hand on Hermione's back. Leaning down to give her son a quick kiss on the cheek she hugged Hermione and then Sirius before giving them a knowing look, "I hope this means you worked this all out."

Sirius's eyes almost bugged out with shock as Hermione chuckled, "Thank you Gin, I'll explain later."

"You'd better." Shooting a wink to the couple she left to join her mother in the kitchen.

"She knows?" Sirius whispered.

Hermione shrugged, "She's the one who convinced me to talk to you. She noticed a few things on the day James was born."

"Does Harry know?"

"She said he suspects and he's a little put off by it but she thinks it's growing on him." Discreetly kissing her on the temple, he chuckled.

"There's my boy!" Harry called.

Turning to face him Hermione shifted so Harry could see his son, leaning in he gave him a small kiss before turning to his best friend and godfather. "I take it you two helped arrange this."

"It was mostly Hermione," the man behind her informed, "I just supplied the house."

"Guilty," she grinned. "You know you prefer this to going to some stuffy dinner in a restaurant."

Roaring with laughter Harry threw his arm around her and pulled her into a lopsided hug as to not disturb his sleeping son, "Right you are Mione!"

"Dinner's ready!" Molly's voice rang out calling everyone to go into the kitchen. Entering the kitchen Hermione went to take her seat, "Do you want him Gin?"

"No, you keep him for now. I'll take him when it's time to feed him unless you want to do it."

With that Hermione grinned, tucked an arm under the bundle strapped to her chest and sat down in her seat between Harry and Sirius. Looking around the table she couldn't help but smile. It was just like their weekly lunches at the Burrow. Everyone but Charlie and Fleur had shown up. Charlie was unable to make it due to work and Fleur was at home with Victorie who was fighting a fever and she didn't want to bring her over and subject James to possibly getting sick. Even Ron had shown up. He had Lavender with him and they seemed to be on their best behavior. For that Hermione was grateful. She was hoping to avoid another fallout.

Once Molly motioned for everyone to fill their plates the usual conversation began and Teddy made his way over to Hermione, asking to eat with her. With a smile she pulled him onto her lap and conjured up his own small plate before putting some of his favorites on it for him.

"Is James your new favorite, Aunt Mini?" Teddy asked in a small voice as he picked at his food.

"Of course not little love! You are my favorite Teddy and he is my favorite James. But I love you both. So so much."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely!" She sealed the promise with a series of kisses across his face making him giggle hysterically. Happy with her answer Teddy turned back to his food and dug in with renewed vigor. Smiling down at her godsons Hermione turned to her own food and began eating. Starting a conversation with Tonks about work Hermione felt a hand graze the skin on her knee before coming to a stop mid-thigh, just under her dress. She didn't flinch this time, instead she just continued her conversation as a small blush crept into her cheeks. A blush Tonks happened to catch and arched an eyebrow at.

"Harry have you lot down at the aurors office made any progress with the escaped death eaters?" Bill asked.

"We've caught all but two of them," Ron answered.

George was the one who piped up this time. "Who haven't you found?"

"Amycus Carrow and Antonin Dolohov."

Silence blanketed the table at the mention of Dolohov and Sirius's grip on her leg tightened.

"Do you have any leads?" Hermione asked in a small voice looking between Ron and Harry, who both shook their heads. Closing her eyes she brought her arm under James and hugged Teddy closer to her.

"We will find him Hermione."

Ron's voice shocked her. "I know you will. Now who wants cake?" she asked trying to brighten the mood.

Following dinner everyone retired to the sitting room to watch Harry open his presents. When he was halfway through James started to stir against Hermione's chest and she passed him to Sirius so she could go warm his bottle. Coming back from the kitchen Hermione tested the bottle on her wrist before scooping James back up and bottle feeding him giving Ginny a small shake of her head as she started to stand. She sat on the arm of the chair as she did this, watching Harry open the rest of his presents. When James finished his bottle Hermione excused herself and trekked her way up the stairs to change him.

As she disappeared up the stairs Ginny turned to Tonks, "Motherhood suits her."

"Yes it does. She was like that with Teddy too. She will make an amazing mother."

Over hearing the conversation, Lavender gave out an excited squeak clapping her hands, "Is Hermione pregnant?!"

"Pregnant?" Harry and Ron cried in unison. Remus shot Sirius a look and who quickly shook his head.

"No, no, at least I don't think so," Ginny answered. "No we were talking about how amazing she would be as a mother."

"Don't do that Gin! You about gave me a heart attack!" Harry exclaimed.

"And would it be such a bad thing if she was?" Tonks countered with a pointed expression.

"Well no, but then who would the father be? She not dating anyone."

Hermione chose that moment to come down the stairs, cooing to a now sleeping James as she wrapped him back against her chest. Noticing everyone was quiet she looked up, "What?" She frowned as all seven Weasley's blushed red at her question, Harry looked down to Teddy who was playing with his charmed quidditch set, Tonks' hair turned pale pink, while Remus and Sirius each sported a smirk. The only one looking directly at her was Sirius.

"Are you pregnant?" George blurted.

"Come again?"

"Are you pregnant?" George repeated.

Putting her fists on her hips she shot George a furious look. "No! What gave you that idea? And why are you lot talking about my possible reproduction?"

"It's nothing bad Mione. Tonks and I were just talking about how motherhood looked good on you and people overheard and thought we meant you were pregnant." Ginny defended.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione cradled James to her and finished making her way into the room, "I see," with a smirk she sat back down in a vacant chair.

Unable to stop there George continued, "Are you dating anyone Hermione?"

This question captured everyone's attention once more. Tonks and Ginny let out a giggle, Remus smirked and Sirius gave her an amused look while everyone else patiently waited for her answer.

"Of sorts."

"Mione! Why haven't you told anyone?" Harry looked hurt.

"It's new Harry, I didn't want to say anything before I knew what it was."

Molly seemed to be the only one, besides those who already knew, who was not shocked by her admission. "Hermione, I hope he makes you happy. When you decide what it is you should bring him to the Burrow for lunch, let us all meet him."

With that Ginny and Tonks burst out in fits of laughter. "Of course Molly." Hermione blushed looking down at her godson asleep on her chest, casting a quick glance at Sirius who was trying to hide his own laugh behind his whiskey.


	16. Chapter 16

Relinquishing a fussy James to his mother, Harry looked to his best friend, "Hermione can I talk to you for a minute before we head home?"

"Of course Harry. Do you want to go up to the library?" With a nod he began to climb the stairs. Following behind him she sent a curious look to Sirius and Ginny, receiving only a wink from the later for her troubles. Reaching the library doors she saw Harry was already sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Looking over at her he patted the seat beside him, lifting his arm as she sat down next to him and pulling her into his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke. "Mione, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay," she said in a weak voice adjusting her feet under her.

"Are you dating Sirius?"

"Its complicated," she breathed.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes," she told him truthfully with a smile tugging at her lips.

"You could have told me," the hurt was evident in his voice.

"Harry, I meant what I said down stairs, I didn't want to tell anyone until we knew what it was."

"But Ginny knows, although she wouldn't tell me. And clearly Remus and Tonks know."

"Ginny noticed a few things and cornered me for information shortly after James was born. Tonks and Remus...well they didn't really know until today. They showed up earlier than everyone else and we weren't quite ready for the company."

A few minutes of silence stretched between them before Harry spoke again, "You're my sister Mione. You deserve to be happy and if Sirius makes you happy I am not going to do anything to stop it."

"Even though he's your godfather?"

"I hardly think that matters. Not to mention, mentally you're decades beyond the rest of us."

Hermione released a sob of relief at his words and turned into his shoulder as he hugged her. "Thank you Harry."

Coming back down the stairs the two found Sirius and Ginny in the kitchen sharing tea, Ginny laughing at something Sirius had said.

"Oh Harry, Sirius makes an amazing cup of tea, you should try some!"

"I know he does love," Harry replied with a smirk, "Are you ready to go home?"

Nodding she got up, "Thank you for the tea Sirius, take care of my girl eh?" Not waiting for his response she grabbed Hermione's arm and walked into the sitting room. "Give them a moment," she whispered on the way out.

Harry shook his head as he watched his wife drag Hermione from the room. Once they were alone, Harry sat in her seat and looked at his godfather. "Don't hurt her. She deserves the world. You better give it to her."

"I hurt her once already when I tried to push her away. I'm not going to do that again. She's stuck with me, as long as she'll have me."

"Why did you push her away? Yeah I caught that part."

"I felt she deserved better. After two wars, wrongful imprisonment and being pronounced dead, I'm a broken man. I spent two weeks stewing in that pile of rubbish before I realized not only did I miss her but she makes me better. She helps me just as much as I help her. I'm going to work hard to deserve her."

Smiling Harry nodded, "You better. She deserves to be happy. So do you." With that he got up, walking over to his godfather he pulled him up into a hug.

"Happy birthday Harry."

Releasing one another, the two of them walked into the living room. Harry threw an arm across his wife's shoulder, "Thank you for hosting my party here tonight."

"Happy Birthday Harry, I hope we were able to make it special for you," Hermione replied walking over to give him a swift kiss on the cheek. James started to cry and Ginny rushed her boys into the floo, sending Hermione a wink before throwing down the powder and calling out their address leaving Sirius and Hermione alone in the house once again.

When the flames died Hermione slowly turned to faced Sirius, who looked like he was fighting a grin.

"Kitten."

"Sirius."

"What do you want us to be?" he started.

Her counter was instant, "I want to see what we can be."

Smirking Sirius stalked over to her, "Tell me what you want."

"Kiss me."

Sirius let out a growl and swept her up, pressing her into the nearest wall as she gasped at the sudden movement. His mouth hovered over hers for a minute as he looked into her eyes, grey meeting whiskey. Seeing the desperation there mirror how he felt he dipped down and claimed her mouth with his own. Feeling his tongue flick against her lips she immediately opened herself up to him, moaning at the invasion. Pulling up his shirt as she had earlier Hermione made fast work unbuttoning it so she could trace her finger along his abdomen and chest. Something she found herself missing even though she never did it intentionally before. Grabbing her leg, he pulled it to wrap around his waist and he pushed his erection into her core, an action to which she returned by pushed back against him earning her a masculine moan. Hooking her arms around his neck she hiked her other leg around him hips and used her heels to pull him closer.

"Bedro-," before she could finish he captured her mouth once more and stalked up the stairs with her wrapped around his waist. Kicking open his bedroom door he dropped her onto the bed as soon as he reached it and crawling over her. With a flick of her wrist the bedroom door shut and she finally pulled his shirt from his shoulders while spinning them so she was straddling him. For the first time, she took her time to map his tattoo's using only her fingertips. _He hadn't just filled out since Azkaban, he's perfect_. Seeing him beneath her made her naval tighten. He watched her with his hands laid delicately on her hips for as long as he could. When he was unable to take anymore he sat up, put one hand on her back and brought the other into her hair putting his forehead on hers.

"Kitten, are you sure about this? Once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I want this," she breathed, the words brushing his lips, "I want you, Sirius."

That was all he needed. Grabbing the hemline of her dress and he yanked it off her and his breath hitched as he took in her state of undress. She was beautiful. Picking her up he laid her back on the bed slowly he ran his hands along her body, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Leaning over her, he began trailing kisses down her breasts, paying close attention to each one before capturing her nipple causing her to moan and arch her back into his hold. Finishing with her breasts he moved to her scar, starting under her left breast and trailing kisses down to her right side, just below her ribs.

"Do that again," she breathed.

Smirking he repeated his ministrations down her scar before working his way further down her navel. Hooking his fingers into her knickers he slowly slid them down her legs, placing kisses on her skin along the way. Standing over her, he brought one of her legs up to his chest and started to unbuckle her sandal before dropping it to the floor and grabbing her other leg. All while staring at her with a heated look that made her naval tighten even further. When he was done he kissed her ankle and let her foot go before reaching down to undo his belt.

When she started to feel insecure under his gaze she attempted to sit up and cover herself. Sensing her discomfort, he stopped unbuttoning his pants and leaned over her again, "Don't. You are beautiful. Don't cover yourself from me." Kissing her harshly when she nodded he stood back up and pushed down his pants and underwear in one swift motion. Hermione's eyebrow rose in admiration. "Like what you see Kitten?"

Instead of replying Hermione stood up and took him in her hands causing him to groan and roll his head back. Pulling him into a kiss she pumped her fist around his member for a number of minutes before he let out a throaty growl, swept her up, and gently laid her back on the bed. Putting a knee between her legs he gently pushed them open, once more trailing kisses up her legs until her reached her core. There he stopped and blew a puff of air against her clit getting a delicate moan in response. He licked her core for the first time and she gasped, arching her back at the feeling. Reveling in her taste he ran his tongue along her again and Hermione threaded her hands into his hair when he began to focus on her core. As the heat built in her navel she gripped his hair tighter, keeping his face exactly where she wanted as she rocked her pelvis in time with him. Her actions caused him to smirk into her, _Little vixen_.

As she started to tremble beneath his mouth he pulled up and reclaimed her mouth, forcing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste how good she was. Swallowing her moan he put a hand under her back and pulled her further up the bed. Settling between her thighs he claimed her mouth once more as he reached down and dragged his erection against her opening. Bringing his hand back up he caressed her face her asked permission one last time. Understanding the question in his eyes she nodded and pulled his face down to kiss her once more as he pushed into her, slowly, savoring the feel of her around him. As he entered her, Hermione opened her mouth in a perfect "o", never breaking eye contact with the man above her, wincing only slightly as he sheathed himself completely.

He waited, wanting to give her a minute to adjust to him but after a moment he could barely take it, "Kitten I need to move."

Thrusting her hips up to pull him deeper she replied in a husky voice, "Then move."

They found a perfect rhythm between their bodies and before long the tension in her naval built again and she arched her hips rolling them over so she was on top. Grasping her hips he helped her set a new pace as she rocked against him, his pubic hair grazing her clit. Taking one hand from her hip he brought it up to her breast, lightly pinching her nipple causing her to rock harder against him. Feeling the build up in his abdomen, he brought his hand back down to her clit, giving it extra attention.

"Let go kitten."

She came undone at his words, calling his name as she rode out her orgasm. The feeling of her walls clinching around him and watching her come apart above him sent him over the edge with her. Gripping her hips, he pulled up his knees up and continued to pump into her until he felt himself spill inside her, snarling her name through clinched teeth.

After she fell to his side, he pulled her to along his body. "You're mine, Kitten."

"Only if you're mine."

"I'm yours. Always." Kissing the top of her head, he grabbed his wand to dull the lights and pulled the covers over them. He turned into her and smiled into her hair as she nuzzled her nose into his chest and let out the most adorable sign, relaxing completely into his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Turning over Hermione smiled at the soreness between her legs and took the moment to look at the man next to her. Peace was embedded on his face and she couldn't help but reach her hand up to sweep back his hair and caress his face feeling his stumble under her palm. She leaned over top of him and pressed a kiss against his lips, crawling over top of him only when felt him started to move beneath her seconds later.

The first thing Sirius noticed as he started to wake was a hand on his face. Suppressing a grin he willed himself to stay completely still even as her lips brushed against his own. He counted to 5 before smirking against her mouth and returning her kiss. Once he responded Hermione threw her legs over his waist and ground her pelvis into his own, with a throaty groan he flipped them so she was under him and swiftly entered her causing a heavenly moan to pass her lips into his own mouth.

Already feeling the pressure in his abdomen he pulled up her leg and lifted it up to his shoulder successfully angling her pelvis up to allow him deeper. Hermione moaned at the sudden change and arched her back as Sirius continued to pound into her.

"Oh Gods!"

Growling at her exclamation, he leaned down and nipped her shoulder, "Come for me kitten." That was all it took, within seconds they were calling out one another's names as they reached their climax together. Slipping out of her, he settled at her side and closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow, "Sorry. That wasn't as long as I'd have liked."

Laughing Hermione leaned over him, "I assure you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

Barking out a laugh, he looked at his witch and pulled her down to kiss him. After a few moments Hermione broke apart and sprung from the bed. Sitting up in bed, Sirius watched her glide to the bathroom. At the doorway she stopped and turned back to him. "I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?" Without waiting for an answer, she made her way completely into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. She summoned her robe as the steam began to cloud the bathroom. Before she had stepped completely into the shower she felt Sirius behind her, turning her to face him as he pushed her through the shower stream and into the wall.

* * *

Sirius prepared their tea as he listened to Hermione hum while making pancakes, swaying her hips a bit to the rhythm. Putting their tea in front of their respective seats, he came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and swayed time in time her. Smiling she plated the last of the pancakes and turn to face him. "You are beautiful," he said as she wound her arms around his neck stealing a kiss.

He deepened the kiss before grabbing the plates and going to the table. Sitting down to eat they lapsed into comfortable silence.

"What are you doing today?"

"I wanted to take the day off but I have a meeting with Kingsley so I'll be going in for that before meeting Ginny and James for lunch in Diagon Alley. What about you?"

"I'm meeting Remus and Arthur at the burrow. They asked for help restoring that old car."

"Just keep Harry and Ron from it," she laughed. "Sirius, do you want to tell people about us?"

Shocked by the sudden change of subject he looked at her, "I want nothing more than to tell everyone you're mine."

"Me too but I want to keep it quiet for a bit longer, if we can." Seeing pain flash behind his eyes she proceeded reaching for his hand, "Please don't think I'm ashamed of being with you. I know some of our family won't be as accepting as others and I'd rather keep to ourselves for a little while longer before we involve everyone else."

"We will do whatever you want Kitten," giving her a wink.

Her bully warmed at the idea but she quickly noticed the time, "Bloody hell, I need to go! I'll see you tonight." Giving him a quick kiss, she hastily left for the floo hearing him chuckle behind her.

* * *

"Gin!"

"Mione, there you are!"

"Sorry I got out of my meeting early and stopped in Florish and Blotts to pass the time and I got distracted."

"You and books, I swear it is something I will never fully understand." Giggling she lead them into the café. Taking their seats Hermione turned the stroller so she could peer down at James as he slept. After ordering their lunch Ginny looked at Hermione and smirked, "Have a good night?"

Looking up from her godson, Hermione smiled, "Yes I did."

"Did you two figure out what you were?"

"Yes. But we're keeping it to ourselves for now. No one but you, Harry, Remus and Tonks know and we're going to keep it that way for a bit longer."

"Worried about what people will think?"

"More like I'm worried about how certain people will react. We've only had a few weeks of peace at the burrow and I don't want to be the reason that peace is broken again."

"Seeing as how I am one of the few who already know...", Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione laughed, "I really like him Gin."

"That much is obvious, on both sides. I want to know if you're falling for him."

Hermione paused. _Am I falling for him?_ She thought of everything that led up to now, of how it felt to distance herself from him for those two weeks and how it felt worse than when she left Ron and distanced herself from the entire family. The completely calm and peace she felt being with him. And how being with him felt like the easiest thing in the world. "I think I could be," she whispered, smile gracing her face as she looked back up at Ginny. "But Gin this only just started. I don't want to get ahead of myself."

"We're happy for you Mione, both of you. You've both been through a lot and you deserve to think of yourselves." Their meals arrived shortly after that and they began eating, talking about a whole number of things ranging from James new found love for his thumb, Fleur's new pregnancy and Molly's reaction to the news. Paying for their meal, they started to make their way through Diagon Alley, stopping here and there to check out various stores. As the sun began to set, they started for the apparition point.

"Mione are you coming to the Burrow this weekend?"

"Of course, why wou-ah! Ginny!" Hermione drew her wand, rolling her shoulder in attempt to stop the pain caused by the hex. Ginny was slumped unconscious against the wall nearest them. Throwing up warding around James's stroller Hermione crawled over to Gin to make sure she was breathing before warding her too. When she was sure they were safe she faced their attacker, deflecting a stream of red as she did so. In the middle of the alley, Amycus Carrow stood poised for a fight.

"Mudblood! Give us the Potter child and I'll make your death quick."

"Us? What do you and Dolohov want with Harry's boy?"

"Oh he'll be so happy you remember him, mudblood. He has a deep affection for you Dolohov does."

Wincing at the proclamation Hermione stood her ground, "I will not give him to you."

"A fight it is then." Sneering he begun to throw hexes and curses at her, growing more and more angry as she deflected and dodged them. She shot hexes back and tried to stay between him and James but she ended up missing a step on the cobblestone pathway and it was enough of a stumble to give Carrow just enough room too hit her with another stinging hex. Having successfully caused her to falter he decided to make her suffer before killing her and threw an unforgivable at her, "Crucio!"

Hermione fell to her knees in pain. Despite the pain, she refused to scream and remained upright, wand in hand she silently cast additional wards around James and Ginny. Closing her eyes she fought the pain radiating through her body until it all stopped. Hermione swayed forward as she saw Aurors arrive and start to surround Carrow. But not before Carrow sent one final curse towards James's stroller. Knowing that in her weakened state the purple beam of light would break through her wards she stood and put her body between the curse and James. Falling to her knees again, she felt a familiar pain radiating through her abdomen and grabbed her stomach, immediately knowing that Dolohov must have taught his partner his favorite curse.

"James! Ginny!" Harry cried out as he ran over, Ron following closely behind. Ginny had began waking up right after Hermione was hit and had grabbed James from his stroller and currently had him cradled to her as she sat against the wall. "Are you okay?" Harry fused over them but Ginny unable to do anything other then hold her son to her chest. "Ginny! Are you okay?"

"They're okay," Hermione breathed, her voice course from the pain, "I warded them after Carrow stunned her." She tried to stand but immediately fell back to her knees. Ron caught her and laid her down, "Mione?"

"She took the curse that Carrow shot at James," Harry said, "Check her."

Hermione felt hands on her stomach and cried out in pain for the first time, almost succumbing to the vertigo she was overwhelmed with.

"Mione do you know what curse it was? If we know what it was we will know how to help you."

"Dolohov's curse," she breathed, grabbing at her shirt. Satisfied that Ginny and his son were okay Harry went to Hermione's side carefully lifting her shirt. "Fuck".

"We need to get her to Mungo's." Ron raised his wand and began to levitate her when she screamed and blood began to pool underneath her. Startled by her scream Ron dropped her back down gracelessly.

"Harry, take James." At Ginny's command he immediately complied taking his son from his wife. Pulling out her own wand she began casting numerous healing charms along Hermione's abdomen. "Dolohov's curse causes internal bleeding along with the external damage. We need to stop the bleeding first or she will die before we get there."

Both Harry and Ron paled as they remembered the effects of the curse, after all they had seen many people die because of it during the war.

"There, that should be enough." With that Ginny cast a weightless charm and levitated Hermione into the Three Broom Sticks to use the floo, her husband and brother following after them.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mum!" Ron yelled stumbling through the floo. "Mum! Dad!"

"Ron? What is it-," stopping as she saw the blood on his jumper Molly began to panick, "Oh Gobric, what happened?" Ignoring his mothers questions he ran to the back door and called for his father. Hearing the tone of the youngest Weasley boys voice, all three men around the car hurried into the house.

Once more ignoring their questions he made his way into the living room, "I'll explain everything but we need to go to St. Mungo's." Without waiting he went back into the floo calling out for St. Mungos and the four others followed through directly after him and continued to follow him as he lead them into a private waiting room where they met a Ginny rocking James as she cried and Harry pacing back and forth wringing his hands through his hair every few seconds.

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius breathed but his voice was drowned out by Molly's cry. "Okay we're here tell us what happened. Why are you three covered in blood?"

"It's Hermione's. Carrow attacked her and Ginny in Diagon Alley and tried to take James." Sirius froze. "Hermione refused to give him James and they fought. When we got there he had her under the cruciatus and before we could disarm him he sent a curse at James stroller and...H-Hermione got between them."

"Is she okay? What curse did she get hit with?" Sirius asked in a hoarse voice.

It was Harry who answered him. "She's in surgery."

"What curse, Harry?"

"Dolohov's." He whispered. Molly gasped and started to cry, flinging her arms around her daughter. Sirius stumbled back only to be steadied by Remus who sat them the chairs next to them and spoke, "Where was she hit?"

"Her abdomen. Gin was able to stop the bleeding before we got her here." Ron responded in a gruff voice.

At that moment Healer Clearwater walked into the room. "Hello everyone. Hermione is out of surgery and after a night of observation I can let her go home. Harry, Lord Black, can you follow me please?"

"Wait what? I'm her point of contact." Ron argued.

"No Mr. Weasley, you're not. She made changes to her point of contact in early May. Can you two please follow me? I need to discuss a few things with you before I allow you to see her." Nodding the two men followed her out of the room. Stopping just outside Hermione's room Penelope turned to face the men. "As I said before Hermione is out of surgery and she is fine. But the damage to her abdomen was extensive. She will have another scar but unlike the first time she got hit with this curse she had some internal damage."

Harry raised his hand and shook his head softly looking as though he was going to be sick, "Please tell me you aren't about to say what I think you are. Please."

Penelope nodded her head and continued, "Because of where she was hit the curse caused internal damage to her uterus and while we were able to repair the damage to her uterus we were unable to save her left ovary. I'm afraid that the amount of scar tissue on her uterus could keep her from carrying a child to term in the future."

Harry crouched down with his head in his hands, "Fuck!" he yelled.

Sirius moved to put his hand on Harry's shoulder and after a few moments of silence he found his voice, "Are you sure?"

"She can still conceive, even with one ovary, but she will require extra attention during any possible pregnancy to ensure she doesn't miscarry. The scar tissue will make miscarriages more common." Sirius closed his eyes. He accepted years ago that he may never have children and he was fine with that. But he knew his witch wanted them, and even if it's something they hadn't talked about he knew he wanted them with her. "The reason I wanted to tell you two first was because this can be delicate information and sometimes it's better to hear it when you have loved ones around you."

Harry let out a strangled cry from his spot on the floor.

"She should be waking up soon. If you send me your patronus when she wakes and I can come in to talk to her." Giving them a sad smile she opened the door to Hermione's room and ushered them in. Standing up, Harry followed Sirius into Hermione's room. Coming to stop at the foot of her bed Sirius grabbed her feet and started kneading his knuckles into her toes. She looked so peaceful, oblivious to what had happened to her and he begun to worry about her reaction to the news.

"How am I ever going to make this up to her?" Harry whispered.

"What do you mean pup?"

"She saved my son and in turn she may never have her own children. You've seen her Sirius, she loves children. She always wanted them but something always kept her from taking that step with Ron..."

"Harry, she isn't going to blame you. She loves James, she would never let anything happen to him, that's why she took that curse. You heard the healer she can still have them, she's just more high risk now."

Processing his godfathers words he turned a icy stare to him, "Does this change how you feel about her?"

"What?" Sirius snarled at his godson, "Do you think so little of me that I would leave the woman I-..that I would leave her over this?"

Harry's eyes softened and arched an eyebrow at the near slip up but when he opened his mouth to reply Hermione let out a strangled whimper. Instead of continuing he sat on her bed, "Mione?"

"Harry? Sirius? Where are we?"

He quickly sent off his patronus and Sirius told her, "St. Mungo's."

"Oh gods, James!" She shot up in the bed and gasped in pain before falling back down.

"No Mione, don't move. James is fine. You saved him, and Ginny for that matter."

"Hermione! I'm glad to see you're awake." Penelope exclaimed as she walked over to Hermione's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just took a curse to the stomach," Hermione teased.

"Well you did and that's what I need to talk to you about." Hermione's smile fell when Harry refused to meet her eyes. Sirius he gave her a reassuring smile before she turned back to Penelope. "The curse you took was Dolohov's and his curse, when used at its full strength, causes just as much internal damage as external." Hermione nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "The curse hit you just below the navel and did irreparable damage to your left ovary. We were able to repair the damage done to your uterus but the amount of scar tissue will make it hard for you to carry a child to term."

After a short pause Hermione spoke, "So I..the curse I took, it's stunted my chances for carrying a child?"

"Yes."

"But I can still have children?"

"Pregnancy isn't impossible but any possible pregnancy will be met with an extra set of complications. You'd end up a high risk pregnancy and your chances for miscarriage will be much higher."

Hermione nodded, now understanding why Harry refused to look at her. "Thank you Penelope."

"I have a pain potion I'd like you to take, but as always the option is up to you. I have others set up for you to take home when you're released."

"Can you leave it? I'd like to talk to Harry and Sirius for a moment."

She set a blue potion on the table and left. Leaving the three of them alone.

Hermione looked to her best friend. "Harry?" He shook his head. "Harry. Look at me." Reluctantly he raised his head to look at her meeting her misty gaze with his own. "Don't blame yourself."

"Hermione you saved James, you saved my son. And in turn you may never carry your own."

"Harry, stop. James is my life, just as Teddy is. Even knowing the outcome I would do it again without hesitation." Grabbing his hand she pulled him closer and let him sob into her shoulder. Looking at Sirius she gave him a small pained smile. Harry stayed there until he finished and pulled back to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for saving my son Hermione. I will spend the rest of my life thanking you." Hermione laughed.

"Now can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you go home and change? Then come back and bring me my godson. I need a minute to talk to Sirius alone."

"Of course. Do you want me to let everyone else in?"

"Can you tell them I'm not ready for visitors yet and I'd rather just see them all tomorrow? We'll be at the burrow for lunch." He nodded, "And Harry?"

"Yes."

"Only tell Ginny," she said in a strangled voice.

Nodding he kissed her forehead once more and left the room. Sirius watched him leave before coming to sit in the spot Harry just vacated.

"Kitten. How do you feel?"

"Physically I hurt but if it's anything like the first time, it will be gone soon enough. Emotionally, I'm not sure just yet."

"We haven't talked about it before but I need you to know that this doesn't change anything for me Hermione."

"You can't say that Sirius. You need an heir and I may not be able to give you that. You deserve a woman who can give you everything, including a child."

"I meant what I said last night." Reaching over he put his hands in hers, "You are mine and I'm not letting you go, not even over this. You heard Penelope, pregnancy is possible but even if it weren't I wouldn't leave you."

Shaking her head, she looked at their hands, "You should find someone else."

Pulling her chin up he stared into her eyes not letting her look away. "There is no one else. You are it for me Hermione." Her breath hitched at his words and she finally let her tears fall. He placed a firm but delicate kiss on her lips before she climbed into his lap with a whimper. "No, love, you can't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Ignoring him she made herself comfortable in his lap, head resting against his shoulder just under his chin, legs curled under her. "You stubborn little thing," he smirked as he resituated himself back against her pillows. Grabbing her potion he uncorked it and handed it to her, "If you want me to continue holding you like this you need to drink your potion." Chuckling against his chest she drank the potion and handed him the empty vial before reaching up to kiss his neck.


	19. Chapter 19

"Kitten. Harry and Ginny should be here shortly. Do you want me to move?"

In his arms Hermione shifted and mumbled into his chest before resting her cheek on his shoulder. "No, it's just Harry and Gin." Lifting her head she pulled his head down and kissed him, her sudden action making him to groan. Hearing voices coming from the hallway they separated but not before Hermione gently bit his lip, "Mine."

"Always," he smirked down at her.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran into the room and stopped short at the bed seeing the Hermione and Sirius in the bed, her curled into his arms. After the initial shock passed she approached the bed once more. "Gods Hermione how can I ever thank you?" Tears glistening in her eyes.

"Gin, it's okay. I promise."

"You saved my boy. You saved me, Hermione."

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." Leaning forward she reached out to grab her best friends hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Don't think for a minute I will ever regret my decision to get between James and that curse. Do you hear me?" Ginny nodded. "Now where is my godson?"

Harry smiled as he walked over and Hermione shifted so her back was to Sirius's chest so he could put James into her arms.

"There he is," she cooed. Seeing him open his eyes are look at her she broke. "My sweet little love.." she cried, lowering her head to put her nose lightly against his head, inhaling his scent with one deep breath. "I could have lost you. I couldn't let him take you." She started to shake and Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist giving her comfort. Looking up at Ginny she couldn't the help the tears that were falling, "I couldn't lose you."

Ginny came to sit on the bed beside her, Harry at her back. "Hermione we owe you so much."

Looking down at her godson she smiled, "I told you, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

* * *

The next morning Hermione was itching to leave the hospital as soon as she could. She woke Sirius from his spot in the chair beside her bed and sent him off to find a healer to release her. After a final diagnostic test and she was given additional pain potions, she was released into Sirius's care with instructions to take it easy for the day. Sirius ushered her into bed the moment they arrived home only leaving her side to go get her pajamas from her room.

"We should send a letter to Molly, she if she doesn't mind making lunch a dinner."

"I'll do it."

"No let me," conjuring parchment and a quill she wrote a quick note to Molly and summoned an owl deliver her letter. As they waited for her response Sirius helped Hermione get dressed and much to her dismay he helped her into the bathroom. As she sat back down on the bed an owl pecked at the bedroom window. Sirius collected the letter, "She says you need to relax and come over for dinner when you're ready." Nodding she laid down and asked Sirius to join her by reaching her hand out. Smiling at his witch he pulled off his shirt and put on his own pajama bottoms before climbing into bed next to her. Pulling her into him carefully he kissed her soundly.

"Sleep now Kitten. I've got you."

"Sirius, if I have a nightmare-"

"I will pull you out of it. I will always be here to pull you from your nightmares."

Smiling she snuggled into his embrace, letting the smell of his aftershave surround her before she let out an adorable sigh and started to drift.

* * *

"She wrote mum Harry, she said they'll be at dinner."

"I know but I just need to see her," heading up the stairs he continued, "I need to see that she's okay Gin."

"Harry! She's not in her room." Turning Ginny looked down the hallway to see her husband in the doorway she knew lead into his godfathers room.

"She's here" he whispered as she approached. Hermione had her body curled into Sirius', her arm draped across his exposed abdomen. He had his arm under her holding her close, his other on hers across his abdomen and his face buried in her curls that are sprawled across his shoulder and pillows. Each with looks of utter peace on their faces. "She's safe."

Gently tugging on Harry's arm she pulled him down the hallway, "Come on love, lets go home. We'll see them tonight."

"They look like they're happy," he whispered.

"They are," she smiled lopping her arm around his waist as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this Kitten?"

"No but if we don't show up there, they'll just show up here."

Knowing she was right he smirked, "Arms up."

"I can dress myself you know?"

Slipping the dress over her body he laughed, "I know love, but that's what I'm here for." Kissing her nose as her head reappeared.

"Only for today and only because I'm still sore. Now get yourself dressed, I'll not have you walking around the Burrow like that."

"Ah Kitten are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't want you to give poor Molly a heart attack," she mused as she left his room in search of a cardigan and shoes, his laughter made her smile on her way out. In her closet she found a black sweater she knew would compliment the grey dress Sirius grabbed for her and would still be easy for her to put on alone and a pair of black slip-ons. Slowly putting on her cardigan she walked passed her mirror and let out a small gasp, her hair was a birds nest on top of her head. Casting several charms to tame it she called out to Sirius who came running into her room, one boot on, shirt still untucked.

"What happened?"

"You were going to let me leave the house with my hair like this?" she turned to growl at him.

Jaw dropping he looked at her in utter shock. "You're hair? I thought you were in pain!"

Laughing at his reaction she cast a final charm that finally set her hair to rights, falling in a cascade of waves down her back yet pulled back from her face by a few pins. He scowled at her before summoning his other boot and putting it on as she conjured a wand pocket in her sweater. When he stood upright she walked into him, putting her body perfectly flush against his. Looking down at her he lowered his head stopping just before her lips with a grin. Smirking back at him she closed the distance between them.

With a sigh she broke their contact and straightened his shirt as he tucked it into his dark wash jeans. "You look very handsome Lord Black."

He smiled, "You look stunning, Kitten," kissing her nose, "as always. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I thought we could apparate over tonight, give you a chance to breathe before we get in the house and you're bombarded."

"I like that idea," she smiled as she started to go down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" he called.

Turning around she frowned at him, "Outside so we can apparate?"

With a grin spreading across his face he closed the distance between them, "You don't need to do that, I keyed you into the wards."

"You did that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You live here do you not?"

"I do."

"I told you you're it for me Hermione. This is part of that."

Pausing Hermione realized the implication behind his words and his actions and she knew he meant it. She threw her arms around him, pulling him into her and kissed him passionately. He reached his arms around her waist and replied in earnest but she could tell he was trying to be gentle with her and the thought made her smile. So she pushed him backwards until his back touched the wall.

"Kitten, you're not ready for this."

Ignoring him, she ran her hand along the swollen outline of his jeans, causing him to groan. She dropped to her knees as she unbuttoned and pushed down his pants just enough to release his erection.

"Hermione, you don't need to do this."

"But I want to," she breathed looking up at him with lust in her eyes as she grabbed the base of her erection. Letting her confidence and lust guide her she ran her tongue along his length. Sirius groaned and let his head hit the wall behind him. Feeling empowered at the sound she repeated the action over and over until she heard him growl before she pulled him into her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue, getting a slew of curses in response. She continued at that pace until she felt his legs start to shake to which she responded by moving faster.

"Kitten. You...need to stop..Unless.."

She didn't stop, instead she sheathed her teeth behind her lips and continued, sucking harder. "Hermione!" she grinned against him feeling him thread his fingers into her hair and pump into her mouth, spilling his warm seed into the back of her throat. Letting out a final shiver he relaxed against the wall and let his hand fall out of her hair. Hermione pulled back and swallowed, smirking up at him as he pulled her up and kissed her.

"You are wondrous, my kitten."

Casting a charm to fix her hair once more she waited for him to right himself. She grinned at his smirk, "Come on love, we're late." Tucking in his shirt, he grabbed her and pulled her to him before disapperating them.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione paused outside the door. Arching an eyebrow in concern, Sirius looked at her, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." With that she pushed open the door and was hit with a wall of voices. She was immediately lifted into someone's arms.

"Hermione!"

"Ow- ah George, be careful."

Putting her down he swore, "Bloody hell Hermione, I'm sorry. Still sore?"

"Just a bit, I'll be right as rain tomorrow."

Looking at her sternly he mockingly shook his index finger in her face, "No more heroics, you hear?"

"Gerogie, you know I don't make promises I can't keep," she grinned making him laughed as he passed her off. Reaching the end of the reception line she stopped before a teary eyed Molly and everyone stood back and watched the two witches.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand me?" she cried.

Hermione smiled at the concern in her voice, "Yes mum." Molly visible softened and pulled Hermione into a hug before pulling back. "Well you go sit down while I finish dinner. I know a toddler who has been asking about you since he showed up." Giving Hermione a gentle push she passed her to Tonks, who looped an arm around her and guided her into the living room.

"She looks better, all things considering." Remus remarked watching his wife take Hermione into the living room, most likely to see Teddy.

"Yes she does."

"Harry came to see me today."

That caught his attention, pulling his focus from his witch. "Oh? Is he alright?"

"He's fine, although he did tell me something rather interesting."

"Spit it out Moony."

Chuckling at his best friends impatience Remus decided to tease him, "He said he went by Grimmuald today and found you and Hermione in a very compromising position."

"No! He did not!"

"I'm afraid so Pads. He said it was a position he never expected to see Hermione in."

"Fuck.." he ran his hands through his hair but Remus's laughed made him pause. "You're pulling my tail aren't you?"

"Kind of. Harry did come to me and he did go to Grimmuald today with Ginny to check on Hermione. And he did say they found her in your room."

Letting out a sign of relief Sirius shook his head, "You bloody mutt. Yes, we went to bed when we got home from Mungo's."

"You're serious about her." It was a statement but Sirius still felt the need to answer.

"She's it for me Moony."

"I know." Laughing at his best mates expression he threw his arm around him "I've never seen you act like this over a woman, Pads. She's special. Come on, lets go join the fun."

* * *

Hermione stumbled as a small body collided with her legs. "Aunt Mini!"

"Teddy, my little love, how are you?"

"Are you okay Mini? Mum said you got hurt protecting baby James." His voice embedded with worry and sadness.

She crouched down to look directly in his eyes, "I'm okay. I did get hurt but I'm almost all better."

"You're still hurt! You need to sit down!" Grabbing her hand with his own tiny one he pulled her over to the couch and ushered her to sit down. "Do you need to lay down?"

"No, little love, sitting is just fine. Thank you." He took a step back and gave her a once over with an arched eye brow before nodding and heading into the kitchen. Tonks laughed at her son's actions, "I swear I don't know where he gets his attitude."

That made Hermione laugh as Harry walked in the room, "Is that so Nymphadora?" In response she snapped her head towards him, her hair turning red, "Don't call me Nymphadora, Potter."

Chuckling he sat next to Hermione, "How are you?" A blush creeping into his cheeks.

Tilting her head at the at his blush, "I'm okay. I just needed some rest." Frowning as his blush got darker.

"Ginny and I stopped by earlier but you were sleeping."

"Ah that explains the blush," she laughed. Glancing around to see who was within earshot, "Are you sure you're alright with us, Harry? I understand that he's your godfather so it might be off putting."

"And you're my sister but Mione, I don't think I've ever seen a more perfect pair. Next to me and Gin." He joked nudging her with his shoulder.

"Speaking of, where is she? And my godson."

"She is helping Molly in the kitchen." Sending her a scowl he rolled his eyes, "She's taken to wrapping James to her like you do."

"Its convenient, don't knock it till you try it."

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"Please?" she smirked.

As Harry made his way into the kitchen he passed Teddy who was walking back into the room slowly, concentrating hard on the mug in his hands. Watching him carefully, those in the room slowed their conversations knowing how clumsy the young toddler could be. Slowly but surely Teddy stopped before Hermione and slowly offered her the mug. "Milk. Two sugars." He smiled up at her.

Smile spreading ear to ear she took the mug, "Thank you little love." He didn't move, as if waiting for her to take a drink first. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead and took a sip. "Oh Teddy, this is the most amazing tea I have ever had! How did you make it?"

"I can't say," he grinned, mischief behind his eyes.

She feigned a look of hurt, "You're keeping secrets from me now?"

"No! Aunt Ginny said you love tea so I asked her to help me make it for you but she said your favorite tea was Uncle Siri's. So he helped me make it for you." Looking over his shoulder she saw Sirius in the doorway of the kitchen, he gave her a quick wink before disappearing from her view.

"It's delicious Teddy. Thank you." Smiling brightly he ran from the room back to the kitchen, "Uncle Siri! She said it was the best she ever had!"

Blushing furiously at the boys cry she let out a strangled laugh at the looks she got from Harry and Tonks. Thankfully everyone else in the room simply laughed at the young boys proclamation thinking it was an innocent slip up.

"And with that, dinner is ready everyone!" Molly snickered from the doorway.

Harry came up to Hermione and helped her sit up before passing her James. "Can you help me?" Nodding he took her tea and conjured a wrap. She cast a silent charm the wrap wound itself around her chest, securing James to her front. He waited until she adjusted James before giving her back her tea. "Thank you." Making their way into the kitchen Harry sat next to Ginny and Hermione took the only seat left available, between Ron and Sirius.

Everyone began to fill their plates as Teddy made his way over to Hermione as he did at every family meal. Pulling him into her lap Hermione let out a small gasp. "Did I hurt you Aunt Mini?" he cried jumping down, lip quivering.

"No love, I just pulled a muscle. Don't worry you didn't hurt me."

He didn't seem to believe her, instead he frowned at her and arched an eyebrow. "Little wolf, do you mind sitting with me?" Sirius cut in, "That way you get to sit next to your Mini and not worry about hurting her."

"Okay!" Hermione smiled at the interaction, conjuring Teddy his own small plate, watching as he climbed into Sirius's lap, hair turning jet black although staying its normal length and his eyes turning grey as a few of his features sharpened.

"You look good, little wolf, black suits you." Sirius complimented making Teddy laugh as he dug into his food.

"How are you feeling Mione?"

"I'm alright Ron, although I'm getting tired of that question," she joked.

Hermione stiffened, wide-eyed, as he laughed and put his arm across her shoulders. "Can we talk?"

"Sure Ron, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay with everything," he said nodding his head in Lavenders direction.

"I am perfectly fine all things considering but you should really move your arm seeing as how last time you touched me your fiancée slapped me."

Removing his arm Ron looked down at his food ashamed, "She's sorry about that you know?"

"I'm not worried about it anymore. I've moved on from it."

"Moved on?" he looked confused at the prospect.

She tried hard no to be offended by his tone. "Yes? Is that so hard to believe?" At her words, Ron's ears turned pink and he looked away from her again.

"You really are seeing someone aren't you?"

"Yes."

His blush deepened, "Oh. Is it serious?"

Hermione did her best to suppress a laugh, trying to hide it with a grin, "Yes, it is."

"Are we talking about Hermione's new beau?" Ginny interjected. Hermione shot her an exasperated look as Ron nodded, who still seemed to be in a bit of shock, although she didn't know why.

George was the next one to pipe up, "When are we going to meet this man?"

Hermione couldn't help it, she groaned and put her head in her hand, careful not to squish James. "Can we talk about something else? Please."

"But Mione, you're my sister, I think I deserve to know who you're dating!"

"He's quite the man George, I think you'll love him!" Ginny teased behind a bit of potato.

"Ginny!" Hermione chastised looking to Harry for help, who merely shrugged and grinned.

"Oh so Ginny gets to meet him but I don't?!"

"Ginny found out and met him on accident!," Hermione defended, "I'm waiting to introduce you until I'm sure."

"Sure of what?" Ginny asked, arching an eyebrow with a grin.

Sending her best friend a scowl, "Of how I feel."

"Fine," George bit back, clearly upset, "But I reserve the right to prank him whenever I want." The comment sent Remus, Harry and Sirius into a fit of laughs.


	21. Chapter 21

During dessert Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, "Are there any leads on Dolohov?"

The table was quiet at her question. Beside her Ron answered her with a stiff "No."

"We've gotten no where with Carrow either. Even with veritaserum. They seem to have kept enough private so that if one were captured their plans weren't completely sullied."

She curled an arm protectively around the babe strapped to her chest, "Do you know why he went after James?"

"Carrow thought that by taking James he could get to me and get revenge for his sister." Harry bit out.

Nodding absently she stared down at James and reached over to place a kiss on Teddy's head as silence settled on the table once more. Arthur was the one who broke the silence, "Thank you, Hermione. You saved my daughter and my grandson."

She turned to face him, "They're my family, I would have done it for any of you." Molly started to cry at her words. "Please, mum, don't cry."

"You're my daughter, Mione, what would have done if I lost you?"

"Please, please, stop. It was just a small little curse. No irreparable damage was done," Hermione lied smoothly. At her words, Ginny began to cry. "Gin, don't, please" she pleaded tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Ginny sobbed into Harry's arms. Getting up Hermione unraveled James from her chest and walked over to Ginny. Remus stood to allow her to sit next to her weeping best friend. "Gin, look at me. Look at James. I would have never forgiven myself if I had let that curse hit him. You would have lost him and we've lost enough."

"But what about what you lost Hermione?" Hermione gave a pained look around the room and saw everyone was watching the pair of them.

"I haven't lost anything." Her voice cracked slightly, "I have my family, we're all safe." Ginny nodded and Hermione kissed James forehead before passing him to his mother. As Ginny started to take him, Hermione almost sighed with relief having successful diverted the conversation, until she moved her hand which let James foot drop and hit her side. Unable to keep the whimper from leaving her lips she bit her lip in attempt to smother it.

Ginny swept James away completely and cried out, "Hermione!"

"Hermione are you okay?" Remus said from behind her as he placed a hand at her back.

She kept her eyes closed and tried to steady her breathing knowing that if she spoke now her voice would betray her. Instead she nodded and when the nausea passed she attempted to stand but quickly lost her balance and would have fallen back had it not been for Remus. "I've got her." Despite her protests, he scooped her up and brought her into the living room, setting her down on the couch. Sirius followed in behind them with Teddy on his hip and others started to trickle in once she was settled on the couch.

"Aunt Mini?" Teddy called in a weak voice.

"She's okay little wolf, she just got hurt is all."

"Did James hurt her?" he growled.

"Only on accident little one," Sirius chuckled, "Can you do me a favor? I need you to go get Mini's tea, can you do that for me?" With a sharp nodded Teddy ran back into the kitchen and returned a moment later, with part of the contents spilled on his shirt. Smirking at the boy Sirius cast a quick scorgify and thanked him before re-heating Hermione's tea and walking around the couch to her. Seeing her, he smiled. George had manage to convince her to let him sit down with her. He'd put her head in his lap and was running his hand through her hair.

"Kitten, I've got your pain potion. You've been avoiding it all day but I think it's time."

Reluctantly she nodded, "Do you have something to chase it with? The potion is positively foul." Grinning he showed her her tea. Taking the the potion from him she downed the contents and hastily took the tea from him. "That's awful."

"Mini! You said you loved our tea!"

"Oh no little love, I meant the potion, not your tea. Your tea is lovely."

Molly came over and draped a blanket over Hermione. "Stay put young lady. We should have waited until you were properly healed before we did this." Ginny chocked out a sob and came to kneel before Hermione, casting a quick charm to heal her lip. "Mione, than-"

"Stop! Please. I need everyone to stop thanking me. Please!" She looked at everyone in the room sternly, each one nodding as her gazed touched them.

"I have one question." Taking a deep breath she sent a exhausted look at Ron before nodding for him to continue.

"What did you lose?" Her eyes grew wide at the question.

"Ron I didn't mean anything by it. I was just being emotional." Ginny scrambled trying to cover her earlier mistake.

Ignoring his sister he asked again, "What did you lose Hermione?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

She lost her temper then, "So what if I am? It's none of your damned business Ron!" Tears welling in her eyes she glared at him. "Drop it."

Finally taking the hint he sat on the couch next to Lavender who looked completely out of place amongst everyone. "How are you Lavender?"

"Oh I- um I'm good."

"Has your morning sickness started?"

Lavender did a double take, as if she needed to make sure Hermione was actually talking to her. "Yes, but its light. Although smells make me more and more nauseous." She laughed nervously.

"Tonks and Gin both had severe morning sickness. It was..." she exaggerated a shiver, "You're lucky. If it gets worse Gin has a potion that worked really well for her." Giving the woman a kind smile as she noticed her relax into her seat.

"Thank you Hermione."

"Don't thank me, you'll still have to convince Gin to give it to you," she teased getting Lavender to laugh. From there Ginny started talking to her about her journey to find the right potion and Hermione let the their conversation blend into the background as she focused on the feeling of Georges hand smoothing her hair out. After a while George fell asleep and Teddy left Sirius's side and wandered over to her.

"Do you want to lay down with me little love?" With her invitation he carefully crawled onto the couch with her and snuggled into her arms. Hermione started to hum absently into his hair and within moments the boy was also asleep. She started to drift herself when she felt someone lift her legs to sit down and then start to massage her calves, looking at the couches newest occupant she smiled, "Thank you for earlier" she whispered.

Remus smirked, "It was my pleasure Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Better now," she smiled as she looked at Teddy. "He's quite the loyal Gryffindor already."

"No wonder he gets along with you so well. You know, while heroic, what you did was very stupid."

She chuckled, Remus was the first person to attempt to reprimand her for her actions and not thank her, it was refreshing. "I know but if you had been in my place you would have done the same thing."

"I can smell it." Confused she arched a brow in his direction. "What you lost," he said in a hushed voice, "I'm sorry Hermione."

She smiled sadly and looked across the room to Sirius who was rocking James and talking to Harry. "He deserves a woman who can give him that," looking back at her old mentor, "and I don't know if I even can anymore."

"Hermione, he loves you. He may not know it yet or how to say it but he does. This won't keep him from you." He reached over and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. Hermione gave him a weak smile and turned back into Teddy's hair closing her eyes willing the tears to leave.

* * *

Hermione stood staring at her reflection in the bathroom. She wanted to finally look at the new scar disfiguring her body but so far she couldn't bring herself to look. With a huff she kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her cardigan. Using her wand she undid her zipper, sliding the straps off her shoulders she let the dress fall to her ankles.

She let out a strangled cry when she dropped her gaze to her left hip. The scar was about an inch and a half in width, just like the one across her chest, and it ran from her bellybutton to her the side of her hip. She ran her hand along the scar and whimpered, not from pain but from loss.

Sirius walked into the bathroom and paused, he'd been changing when he'd heard her cries and he knew. "Kitten."

She turned to face him, her trembling hand still on her abdomen. "I'm broken. How could you want me?"

Stalking over, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Moving her hand he looked at her scar, placed his hands on her hips and held her in place as he put his face against her navel. Taking a deep breath he lifted his head to look up at her, his chin still resting on her stomach. "You are not broken to me. To me you are perfect." Looking down he placed a gentle kiss on the start of he scar, just below her bellybutton. Hearing her chocked cry, he kissed it again, and again, and again, until her reached her hip. When he was done he stood up to and put a hand behind her ear, thumb delicately running along her jaw, her eyes closing at his touch. "Hermione, stop trying to pushing me away. You are stuck with me. No matter how broken you think you are. No matter how much you feel like I should find someone else. I will always be here and I will _always_ want you."

Hermione opened her eyes, molten grey meeting honey whiskey. "What if I can't give you a baby?"

"Then we will live our lives together in happiness. I don't need a baby to end up loving you, Hermione."

She waited for a moment, contemplating his words. "Make love to me?"

He didn't hesitate and he took his time because he wanted her to know that, while he couldn't bring himself to say the words yet, he did loved her.


	22. Chapter 22

Unable to sleep, Sirius slowly pulled his arm from under Hermione and left the bed. Putting on his pajama bottoms her made his was into the library and seated himself before the fire and thought about his witch. It had been a over week since Harry's birthday and Sirius knew that the love he felt for Hermione was strong and unrelenting. There was nothing he hated more then seeing her suffer and while her spirits had lifted since returning to work he could still she the loss behind her eyes. After their last dinner at the burrow she had begun to mourn. He did what he could but he knew she needed space too. Since that night she'd started sleeping in his room on a regular basis, no longer using her room for anything other then to get dressed. She still had her nightmares but they never woke her because he was always able to help them fade as soon as he heard her whimper or felt her struggle. Sometimes it took longer then others but he never minded, he would simply pull her into him and whispered to her until she relaxed against him and drifted once more.

From his seat he could feel the floor start to shake. Utterly unbalanced Sirius ran from the library and up the stairs bounding into the room he shared with Hermione. She was crying with the sheet clinched in her fists, face contorted in pain.

"Kitten. It's okay Kitten, wake up."

"No! We didn't take anything!"

He tried to shake her but she started to scream and he was worried he'd hurt her. _Is_ _this how bad they can get without a potion?_ She screamed again and he did the first thing he could think of. He crawled in behind her and pulled her to his chest, swaddling her to his chest like he would James and he rocked her while whispering to her that no one would ever hurt her again and that he would protect her. Her cries were the first to stop, her trembling followed suit slowly after. Instead of laying her back down, he leaned back against the head board and pulled the covers over them letting his sudden exhaustion take him.

He woke before her and did his best to get up without waking her. It had been a long night, Hermione's nightmare resurfaced two more times and he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. In the kitchen he waited for their tea to be done with his head in his hands. He must have dozed off for a moment because it was her hands on his chest that woke him. "You should be in bed," she whispered in his ear.

Turning to face her he smiled. "Kitten, how are you?"

"The same as you, I suspect."

Getting up he finished their tea as she propped herself on the counter. Handing her her cup he smirked, realizing for the first time that she'd put on one of his shirts and nothing else. Grinning back she sipped her tea and closed her eyes in what looked like pure bliss. Letting out a small moan she looked him in the eye, "What do you do to make this so amazing?"

Putting himself between her legs he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so their pelvis's were barely touching. "Speaking of, 'the best you've ever had'?" He grinned. Hermione threw her head back with laughter as she recalled Teddy's words. "Were you really only talking about the tea?" he teased.

"Absolutely not." Grinning he kissed her deeply. Hermione was the one who pulled away, "Are we going to the burrow today?"

"That's up to you love."

"I'm fine with going," she paused, "I want to tell them."

"Kitten, we don't have to do that."

"You're mine and I don't care how people react anymore. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you whenever I feel like it."

Smiling at her words he pulled her face up to meet his. "Hermione I-," he paused staring into her golden whiskey eyes, "I would love that."

Kissing him lightly she whispered against his mouth, "Don't let them take this from us."

"Oh love," he whispered back, pulling her to him completely, "it would take much more than their words to take me from you." Winding a hand into her hair he pulled her to him and invaded her mouth. Drawing his tongue along her bottom lip she granted him access and started to undo his buttons. Grabbing her shirt he lifted it off her and she used her heels to push down his pajama's. Connecting them quickly he let out a rugged breath as she moaned at the friction. They continued at that pace until Hermione pushed him away gently and set her feet on the floor. Grinning at his startled expression she turned and faced the counter, pushing her back up against him. He groaned and ran his palms up her back before settling behind her. Replacing himself at her opening he slid into her slowly causing her to lean her head back in ecstasy. In this position she could feel him much deeper than before and when he rolled his hips he hit just the right spot within her. Holding on to her hips he continued to grind into her, watching her arch her back for him he pulled her up so she was flush with his front and reached around, tirelessly working her clit until she began to tremble and he felt her spasm around him, resting her head back on his shoulder as she made it through her organism. When she finished he pumped into her a few more times before reaching his own peak, pressing his palm to her navel as he finished.

They stood there for a while, her pinned between him and the counter. Turning her head she kissed his adam's apple and giggled.

"That is not the sound a man wants to hear from his witch when he's just finished ravaging her," he grumbled.

Turning in his arms, shivering slightly as he fell from her in the process, she wound her arms around him, "You are definitely the best I've ever had."

Smirking Sirius kissed her nose, "And you mine."

* * *

They arrived at the Burrow a bit earlier the usual, only Harry and Ginny were at the table with their parents. As they approached Ginny grinned seeing his arm wrapped around her shoulders, noticing her daughters sudden grin, Molly turned around and squealed, "Oh Merlin! I knew it!" Jumping up from her seat she locked the both of them into a hug before ushering them to the table. Arthur was sporting his own grin, "Congratulations".

Hermione sat down grin matching his, "You're taking this better then I expected."

"Oh dear, I had a feeling after the gala," Molly waved her off, "It was just a matter of time before you two found one another."

Hermione couldn't help it, she let her mouth fall. "Did everyone know before we did?"

Ginny laughed, "Pretty much. Well everyone but George and Ron, they're still pretty oblivious. Fleur asked Tonks and I about it after last weekend." Sirius chuckled and kissed Hermione's temple, "And you were worried."

"You're telling people now?" Tonks yelled from the doorway, Remus and Teddy coming through just behind her.

"Aunt Mini!" Catching the young boy as he catapulted himself at her causing Hermione laughed.

Sending her mock sneer Sirius teased, "It would appear so Dora."

"What happened to 'you'll be the first to know'? We're the ones who caught you snogging in the kitchen over Harry's birthday cake! I've got that picture mentally seared into my brain and I didn't even get a heads up!" Remus snorted at his wife's words and sat next to Arthur.

"What? You didn't tell me that Mione!"

"Over my birthday cake? We all ate that."

"It was just a bit of snogging," Hermione scoffed at them, "it's not like we drooled all over your cake."

"Oi! Who was Hermione snogging?" George appeared over from the house, "You're new man? Because I've been plotting quite the list to pranks to ambush him with."

Hermione blushed scarlet at the proclamation from her pseudo-brother. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Is he here?" George turned around in his seat, looking around for a new face. "Where is he? He in the house?"

"No," Ginny snickered as Tonks started to laugh.

Settling his gaze on his sister, "What am I missing?" Turning back to Hermione he gave her a questioning look. After a moment she took pity on him and looked to Sirius who in turn put his arm around her and kissed her lightly.

"Oi!" George yelled, jumping back from the table. After taking a second to recover, realization lit his eyes and he took his seat once more. Shaking his head in disbelief he laughed, "Well there goes my list."

"You can still try, pup," Sirius teased with a smug grin as everyone around them laughed.

After that everyone settled into comfortable conversations and Hermione let herself relax into Sirius with Teddy in her lap. When Molly went in to the kitchen to start lunch Teddy turned to her, "Can we go to the pond Mini?"

"Of course little love, do you want to go swimming?"

"Yes!"

"I'll join you, just let me go put James down." Getting up Ginny made her way into the house without a second look.

"Anyone else want to come swimming with us?" Teddy asked animatedly.

"No, I think we're going to play quidditch while you swim," his dad responded.

"I want to play quidditch!"

"You're too good a keeper for them, little love. When you play it's an unfair advantage." Teddy giggled at her words, "We can go swim so they can have an even game." Teddy all but scrambled out of her lap ran in the direction of the pond. Giving Sirius a quick kiss she took off after the young boy and scooped him up sending him into another round of giggles. Once they reached the water she transfigured their clothes into bathing suits and dove into the water while Teddy sat on the dock clapping. Ginny joined them shortly after, transfiguring her own clothes and bounded into the water.


	23. Chapter 23

When they were done swimming Hermione cast drying charms over them as Ginny transfigured their clothes back. As soon as he was dry and dressed Teddy took off towards the table seeing that the quiddich game was over, his hair the same vibrant red as Ginny's. Hermione laughed watching him go and lopped her arm around Ginny's.

"So..."

"Ask Gin," Hermione chuckled. "Subtlety was never your strong suit."

"How was it?" she nudged her with her hip.

"Amazing, Gin. Breathtaking."

"Best you've ever had?" she mocked.

Throwing her head back in laugher she blushed red, "Oh yes." The two were in a fit of laughs as they reached the table earning themselves a few curious looks from those around the table. Ginny sat down next to Tonks and whispered to her until she also started laughing sending a wink at Hermione. "Gin!" she scolded as she sat next to Sirius who was holding James giving her a knowing grin. Looking over his shoulder she kissed the babe on the forehead and inhaled his scent.

"Do you want him?"

"Please." She smiled brightly as he gave her a grin before passing his godson to his witch. Once she had him settled in her arm he gave her a quick kiss and put a hand on her knee before turning back to George. At that moment Ron and Lavender joined the commotion and sat directly across from Hermione.

"Hermione! How you look much better!" Lavender declared with a smile.

"Thank you. How are you? You're are starting to glow, its very becoming."

"You really think so? Thank you!" Seemingly over the polite conversation Lavender got back up, "I'm gonna go see if Molly wants help with lunch."

Watching her leave Ron snapped his head at Hermione the moment she disappeared from view. "You look good Hermione."

A little put off by her compliment she nodded, "You do too. You and Lavender both seem very happy."

"We are. I'm really trying but," he blushed, "its not the same. She's not you." George sputtered into his drink and tried to smother his laugh behind his napkin. The hand on her knee tightened slightly and through it she felt rather than heard Sirius growl. The possessiveness of the growl made her smile.

"Ron, I'm seeing someone."

He reached for her hand across the table, "You're the love of my life Mione."

Hermione pulling her hand out of his reach she shook her head, "But you're not mine."

"And this new guy is?"

"He could be."

"How? When you haven't even brought him over to meet your family?"

"Ron-"

He plowed right over her words, "You'd think if he was important to you he'd have met your family by now."

She took a deep breath, "I don't need to introduce him to the family. He is apart of the family."

That stunned Ron, he sat back and looked at all the men at the table. _Bill? No. Percy? No. George? No. Remus? No. Sirius. No._ "Charlie?"

"What? No." Hermione chuckled.

"Who is it then? Because its clearly not dad, Harry, Bill, Percy or Remus. They're all married or in serious relationships. I highly doubt your talking about George-"

"Oi! I'm a catch mate!"

"But Mione is like Ginny to you. Which leaves Sirius and Charlie. It can't be Sirius because he's a bachelor and doesn't do relationships. All that leaves is Charlie." Ron spoke in a weak deflated voice.

"I'm not a bachelor," Sirius mocked, "Who said I didn't do relationships?"

"In the nine years we've know you you have never once mentioned a woman. And every story you and Remus told us of the marauders you were always the a conqueror, not a settler." Ron shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"I was a teenager then. Plus between Azkaban, being on the run and dying it didn't leave much room for romance."

"See!"

"But I assure you, I am not a Bachelor and I am very sincere about my relationship." Giving the boy a smug smile he draped his arm across the back of Hermione's chair.

Ron sat back trying to comprehend what he was hearing and seeing. His eyes shot between Hermione and Sirius, "Wait...No..."

"Ron.."

Slamming his hands on the table he stood up, "Sirius? You're shagging Sirius?"

"Ron, sit down and I will talk to you. I'm not arguing with you today." She waited for him to do as she said, continuing only when he sat back down. "I am dating Sirius."

"Why?"

"Because he makes me happy." At her words Hermione felt Sirius scoot his body closer to her so their sides were touching, fingers tracing patterns on her shoulder. Turning to face him she smiled and he kissed her forehead.

Watching their display, Ron turned red and shot the first think he could think of at them like venom, "You are 16 years older than her!"

"And?" Hermione countered.

"That's disgusting!" he bellowed, "He's Harry godfather for Gods sake!"

"If Harry doesn't have a problem with that then why should you?"

Ron whirled at Harry at her words, "You're okay with this?" Flailing his arms in their direction.

Harry merely leaned back in his seat, "Mate, they're happy. They deserve happiness and if they find that in each other its not my place to take that from them. I'm afraid you're on your own with this one." Ron fell into his seat and looked at his best friend with disbelief on his face before turning his gaze back to Hermione and Sirius.

Lavender and Molly came out at that moment and brought lunch with them. Seeing Sirius's arm on the back of Hermione's seat Lavenders eye lit with excitement as she sat down next to a still baffled Ron. Satisfied that Ron had let it go everyone relaxed back into the flow of conversation. Teddy pulled on her sweater right after Hermione had settled into Sirius's shoulder. She pulled him onto the seat next to her and kissed his head before returning to her meal. When James started to squirm in her arms Ginny took him to feed him and Teddy took the opportunity to climb into her lap.

George had just begun telling the group what pranks he had planned for Sirius and Hermione lost herself in laughter. Watching her carefully with a smile on his face Sirius kissed her temple and Hermione's wine glass shattered causing everyone to look over. "Stop doing that Uncle Siri!" Teddy exclaimed, hair turning a bright fiery red.

Slightly taken aback, he looked to brave boy in her arms, "Little wolf, that's my girl. Just like your mum is your dads girl."

"I don't like it."

Withdrawing her wand Hermione repaired her wine glass and cleaned the wine before putting Teddy on the table to face her. "Little love, what's wrong with Uncle Siri giving me a kiss?"

"I don't want to share you anymore. First James and now Uncle Siri. I don't like it!" he pouted, lip quivering as he started to cry.

"Oh little love," she cooed bringing him to her chest, "You will always be my first love. Even with James and Uncle Siri."

"What about when you have your own baby or if Aunt Ginny has another baby?"

Hermione winced, "Nothing will change little one." She held him until he stopped crying, clutching onto her shirt with both hands. Turning to face Sirius she gave him a small smile and noticed everyone was still watching the display. In the end it was Harry who spoke first, "That's what you get for spoiling him."

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "Shut it you, you're just jealous that I'm the favorite." Harry scoffed at her words, "I will always be the favorite."

Remus smirked watching them watching them bicker across the table over his son, "Most mornings he wakes up asking for her."

"You never even stood a chance." She stuck her tongue out at him when he sneered at her. "Just wait until James gets older, he'll be the same way."

Ginny laughed at Hermione's words having just come from the house with a now sleeping James, "She's right, love. Give it a few months, I almost guarantee when he starts to crawl, he'll make a beeline for her every time she enters the room."

"You really will be an amazing mother Hermione," Lavender chimed in with a bright smile.

Hermione flinched at her words and leaned harder into Sirius, "Thank you." Readjusting Teddy in her lap she caught the look Ginny was giving her. She shook her head, silently pleading with her best friend not to cry.

"Have you thought about having children?" Lavender continued, still blissfully unaware of how uncomfortable Hermione was.

"I-I have but for now I am more than happy as godmother."

"I think you two will have gorgeous children!" The comment stung and Hermione tried to pull away from Sirius but his arm tightened around her and kept her in place, "Don't" he whispered to her before kissing her hair.

"Lavender!" Ron barked. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh Ron stop," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "Hermione is beautiful and Sirius is quite handsome himself. Any child blessed with their genes will be gorgeous!" She smiled brightly looking at the pair.

Sirius grinned back at her, "She is very beautiful isn't she?" Hermione gave him a playful sneer and elbowed him. Smiling down at her he lifted her chin and placed a light kiss on her nose, "You are kitten. The most beautiful witch I've ever seen." At his words she relaxed back into his hold, cradling a now sleeping Teddy to her chest.

"You need to get a room," Harry mocked playfully.

Sirius sent him a wicked mischievous grin that left Harry blushing, "We have one, pup."

Hermione gasped, "Sirius!" The rest of the table exploded with laughter.

The evening proceeded without anyone else bringing up children. Before long Teddy woke back up and asked her to play with him on his broom and after successfully diverting him to Harry she lounged in a lawn chair away from the table with a book and conjured herself a blanket. Occasionally she would look up, feeling his eyes on her, and wink at Sirius who was watching her as he played wizards chess with Remus. Ginny joined her a short time later with James strapped to her chest, Hermione smiled at her as she approached and took the wine she offered her. Closing her book she relaxed into comfortable silence and watched Harry and Teddy zoom around the garden.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few weeks passed in relative calm. They had gone public with their relationship in mid August and there were countless headlines defining their relationship to the public, most all of them were inflamed. Some claimed that their relationship was the reason for her split with Ron, others called Hermione a gold digger, and a few even claimed she was pregnant. They didn't take much notice to them, instead they found humor in the articles and continued about their lives. Before they knew it Hermione's birthday had crept up on them.

The morning of her birthday, Hermione was in the closet when she heard Sirius come back in their room. She had fully moved into the room a weeks prior. Sirius was the one to suggest since she was staying in his room each night anyway and she was more than happy to do so. After putting on her dark grey pencil skirt she grabbed a blouse and made her way back into the bedroom smiling when she saw Sirius standing in the middle of the room tea in one hand, sunflowers in the other. "Happy birthday kitten."

Pulling on her blouse and buttoned it up before giving him a kiss, leaning into it as she left his hand on her lower back. Biting her lip gently he pulled back and gave her her tea. "Gods I love your tea," she purred after her first sip. Conjuring a small vase she took the flowers to her bedside table and sat them down, arranging them quickly before turning back to him.

"Remember we have dinner reservations tonight at 7 at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley. Try not to get too caught up in work. I will come get you if I have to," he teased.

"I was planning on taking a half day and meeting Ginny for lunch and some shopping so I could get a new outfit for dinner."

"Spoil yourself a bit while you're out. And I don't just mean on books."

"Gin wants to check out the new boutique that opened a few weeks ago."

"Do it. I'll set it up so whatever you pick will be charged it to my gringotts vault."

"No Sirius, I can pay for my own clothes."

Wrapping his arms around her waist he secured her to him, "You don't get to complain when I spoil you on your birthday."

"And if I pay for my own picks?" she countered.

"I'll have the gold transferred into your vault from mine," he smirked.

"You wouldn't!"

Looking down at her with a fixed stare, "Oh kitten, you know I will." Laughing when she gave up he leaned down to kiss her once more.

* * *

Ginny help up a scrap of red lace, "What about this one?"

"I hardly think that is suitable for dinner Gin."

"I wasn't taking about for dinner," she snickered.

"Ladies, is there anything I can help you find this evening?" a familiar voice purred from behind them.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't know you worked here?"

"Oh no dear this is my store." she smiled at her.

"Well it is amazing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. Can I help you two find anything specific?"

"I need a new dress for a dinner tonight."

Ginny piped up, "And she is under orders to spoil herself!"

Thirty minutes later Hermione stood in front of a mirror in the dressing room with Ginny and Narcissa Malfoy talking behind her. The dress she wore was a deep purple, it clung to her bodice and begun to flare at her waist, stopping just above her knees. It was modest while still bringing attention to her figure.

"Now that we've found your dress we have a few more things we want you to try on." Turning to her best friend with a frown she noticed the small pile of lingerie that had been put in the changing room.

"Gin!"

"We're not leaving until you try at least one of them on!"

"Fine but only one!" Stomping into the changing room she drew the curtain and slid off her dress, putting it outside the curtain, "Gin," and the dress left her grip. Stealing her courage Hermione looked through the pile before her deciding finally on a little green lace set. It was cheeky, giving emphasis to the curve of her arse and the top was a simple brassiere with straps that crossed across along her abdomen just under her breasts.

"We're waiting!"

"You don't expect me to show you!"

"Oh yes I do! I need to see if its the one!"

Huffing she popped her head out of the curtain, "Seriously?" Ginny gave a firm nod. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before drawing back the curtain and stepping out.

"Godric's balls Hermione, you look stunning!"

Hermione blushed at her compliment and watched with an arched brow as Narcissa left the dressing room in hurry. Then she noticed Ginny's eyes widening slighting at the scars on her abdomen, "Mione.."

"Gin, don't.." Beginning to feel self-conscious she covered her newest scar with her hand when Narcissa swept back in the room holding a black silk robe.

"Here! This is came in last week, I haven't put them out yet but it completes the look." Helping Hermione into the robe she stepped back with a knowing smile on her face and looked to Ginny, "What do you say Mrs. Potter?"

"I think you have excellent taste Mrs. Malfoy!"

Smiling at their playful repartee Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and was slightly stunned by her own appearance. She turned slightly so she could see her side profile and at that moment a tall figure stepped into the dressing room "Mother are you back he-", he stopped and swallowed voice weak, "Granger?" Having momentarily forgotten her state of undress Hermione quickly closed the robe, silently thanking Narcissa for picking it out.

"Malfoy."

"Draco! Darling, please wait outside, I'll be out in a moment." Nodding as a small blush creeping into his cheeks he left. "I apologize Ms. Granger, I'm going to start bagging your items, would you like me to add these to your purchases?"

"Yes please Mrs. Malfoy, along with everything in the changing room please."

"That's my girl!" Ginny clapped excitedly. Shaking her head with a grin Hermione went back into the changing room and put her work clothes back on before meeting Ginny in the dressing room. James started to fuss so Hermione picked him up from his stroller and wrapped him to her front while Ginny smiled and shrunk his stroller putting it in her jacket pocket. Satisfied with his placement they walked back into the boutique and came up to the counter. Narcissa had her packages ready for her and Draco stood back with a look of shock on his face, "You have a child?"

"No, this is James, Ginny and Harrys son," she moved to the side allowing him to see James tiny face and black tuff of hair.

Blush creeping back into his face Hermione frowned at him slightly, "Are you okay Malfoy?"

"Yes" he said, still watching her oddly.

"Alright Ms. Granger, you're all set to go. How do you want to pay?"

"The a-" Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. Seeing her falter Ginny took pity on her, "The Black account please."

Narcissa smiled, "Ah yes, Sirius wrote me this morning and advised me to let you buy the entire store if you wanted."

Taking her bags Hermione smiled as her cheeks flamed red, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. You have been an amazing help." Making their way outside Hermione took a deep breath and turned her curious gaze to Ginny when she burst out laughing. "What?"

"The tension in the room when Sirius was mentioned was palpable. I think Malfoy has a thing for you Mione."

"I think you're over analyzing what happened."

"Then pray tell why do you think he is coming over here?"

"He is not-"

"Granger!"

"Told you," Ginny whispered as she turned them around. "Hello Malfoy, pleasure to see you again so soon."

"Potter, may I have a word with Granger for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll just be in Quality Quidditch Supplies when you're done Mione. Do you want me to take James?"

She looked down at the sleeping babe and curled an arm around him, "No I've got him, I'll be in in a second."

Malfoy waited for Ginny to enter the store before turning to her again, "So it's true?"

"Pardon me?"

"You and my cousin. Are you really together?"

"Yes. For a few months now. Why?"

"Is it serious?"

She couldn't help it, she laughed. "Yes."

"I see."

"Why Malfoy?"

"I was just curious. Have a good day Granger." He spun on a heel and retreat back down the alley into his mothers store. Baffled Hermione looked down at James, "Well that was weird wasn't it little love? Let's go find your mum now shall we?" They found Ginny in front of the newest broom model talking to the store associate. When she finished paying for her purchases she whirled at Hermione.

"What did Malfoy want?"

"He asked if it was true that I was dating Sirius. Then he left."

"I'm telling you Mione he's got the hots for you. You could see it all over his face when he saw you in you're lingerie."

Shrugging Hermione lopped her arm around Ginny's. "Oh well, that hardly matters now. I need to get home and start getting ready. I plan on taking a hot bath before getting dressed for dinner. I'll see you this weekend alright?" Unwinding James from her chest she passed the infant to his mother and hugged Ginny goodbye before apparating home.


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello there Kitten."

"Hello love, where have you been?" Hermione had come home from lunch with Ginny to an empty house, after realizing Sirius was gone she put away her purchases and settled into a bath which was were he found her when he came home.

"I brewed wolfsbane for Remus and took it over this morning. If I'd known this is what I'd come home to I'd have left much sooner," his vpice husky as he looked down at her.

"You're going to have to wait a bit longer because I need to start getting ready and I don't think I want you to see what I bought just yet," she teased as she stood up and summoned a towel. Sirius grabbed her from the tub making her squeal and deposited her onto the counter and settled between her thighs.

"Sirius..."

Slowly he untied the towel and lowered his head to her shoulder sucking on the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. Unable to control her moan she wrapped her legs around his waist. With her distracted he brought a calloused hand to her left breast and lightly pinched her nipple causing Hermione to tighten her grip on his waist and pull herself closer and begin working on his shirt. Pushing it off his shoulders she wound her arms around her neck and pushed her chest flush against his own. She smiled as she felt a growl resonate in his chest until he pulled away.

"Sirius," she whined.

"Kitten we need to get ready for dinner," he laughed before setting her back on the floor swatting her arse before leaving the bathroom.

 _Oh he is going to pay for that_ she mused as she followed him into the bedroom. In the closet she opened her top drawer and waited until Sirius left the closet before pulling out a little black corset set she bought earlier that day. Smiling to herself she put on the cheeky underwear and used her wand to tie up the small corset before grabbing her dress. Draped her dress on the bed she went into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup, completely ignoring Sirius as she did. He stood at the foot of the bed, mouth agape, staring at the bathroom door. _Was that.._ He didn't move from his position until she reemerged, hair done in a loose up-do and light make-up on. Grinning at his expression she went back into the closet for a pair of heals and sat on the bed to put them on. When she was done she gave him her back as she slipped into the dress and slowly pulled it up her body, smiling to herself when she heard Sirius groan from his spot at the foot of the bed.

"You ready?" she smiled at him innocently.

"You are playing a dangerous game Kitten," his voice husky with lust.

Walking over to him she kissed his chest before buttoning the rest of his shirt and smoothing it down his body. "You look very...dashing Lord Black," she purred.

Pulling her to him in a rough manner he brought his face to her ear, "Just wait until we get home Ms. Granger. I'm going to fuck you into the wall until you beg for me to let you finish." His crude promise filled her belly with fire and made her knees weak. "Lets go Kitten."

* * *

"That looks delicious!"

"Would you like to try it Kitten?" he smirked.

"Only if you don't mind," she grinned back as he raised his fork and offered it to her. "Oh it's heavenly!"

Chuckling Sirius leaned across the table and kissed her, thoroughly tasting the chocolate cake on her tongue. "Yes it is," he smirked as he sat back in his chair. "Now I have a present for you."

"No, you've already done so much you didn't need to get me anything."

Ignoring her protests he withdrew a small jewelry box and passed it across the table. She eyed him suspiciously before picking it up and opening it, gasping at the contents. Gently taking the necklace from the box she laid it in her palm and looked at it closer. On a delicate chain sat a white gold bog with small black diamonds for eyes. "Sirius.." she breathed finally looking up at him with glassy eyes.

Smiling at her he got up from his seat and came to stand beside her, understanding what he was doing she stood up and handed him the necklace before turned her back to him so he could fasten it around her neck. She fixed it at her throat and he kissed her neck before ushering her back into her seat. "I've charmed it so that if you need me all you have to do grasp it, think of where you are or what you need and I will know."

"How?" She questioned giving him an astonished confused look.

He grinned and pulled his own necklace from his shirt, it was a simple round disk embossed with the Black family crest. "I connected the two, so when you try to call me, mine with warm up and you're message will appear on the back if you have one."

Looking at him with wonder she couldn't help but smile, "This is amazing Sirius."

"Anything for you Kitten. And I'll admit it's just as much for me as for you. I feel better knowing you can get a hold of me no matter what."

"I love it, thank you."

Leaving the restaurant Hermione looped her arm in his and leaned into him. They walked along Diagon Alley towards the apparition point but before they reached it Sirius shifted their course and brought them into Florish and Blotts, "What are we doing in here?"

"I know you're on you last book." Almost shaking with excitement Hermione turned to the bookshelves, Sirius following close behind her with a wolfish grin as she stacked books in his arms. Once they paid Sirius shrunk her purchases and put them in his cloak before taking her back into the night air. At the apparition point he pulled her into his arms and she made quick work melting into him as she felt a pressure in her navel.

Suddenly they were in the hallway of Grimmuald, outside their bedroom. Sirius scooped her up and proceeded to pin her to the bedroom door. He set her down just enough to unzip her dress and let it fall to her ankles before spinning her around and slowly loosening her corset with a painful amount of calm. Freeing her chest he let the corset fall to the floor and picked her back up pinning her to the door again. Bringing her mouth to his he nipped at her bottom lip to gain further entrance, as they battled do dominance Hermione clawed at his shirt. Unable to get it off fast enough she growled into his mouth and used wandless magic to rid him of his shirt.

"Tut tut Kitten, so impatient," he playfully reprimanded biting her lip.

"Sirius, I need you."

"I hope you aren't too attached to these knickers," he growled and he ripped them from her body. She heard his pants unzip and she felt him rubbing against her core.

"Sirius.."

"Tell me what you want Kitten."

"Fuck me like you promised." With that he slammed into her making her head fall back into the door with a cry. He stilled inside her at the sound worried he'd hurt her. Frowning she fisted her hands into his hair she kissed him in a manner that was almost feral before biting his lip, "Keep going. I'm not going to break Sirius!"

Growling into her mouth he complied, pounding into her in rapid succession. Thanks to their earlier teasing it didn't take long before Hermione felt a delicious pressure in her abdomen, "S-Sirius..ah...I'm right...there." Kicking open the door he pulled out of her, causing Hermione to cry out at the sudden loss. Before she could say anything he dropped her on the bed and flipped her onto her stomach swiftly re-entering her getting yet another passionate cry in response.

"Oh gods! Ah! Sirius please!"

He continued his assault, fueled by her moans. As he felt the tension rising in his belly he felt her walls clinch around him in a vice like grip. "Sirius!" He continued to thrust into her prolonging her climax as long as he could before coming to his own deep inside her, calling out her name at an equal volume. Unable to hold himself up he rolled them to their sides, keeping the contact between them and kissed her exposed neck causing her to shiver against him.

"You ripped my new knickers," she laughed.

Smothering his face in her hair he smirked, "I'll buy you more." Resituating themselves under the covers, Hermione grasped her new necklace absently and drifted to sleep to the smell of his aftershave wrapped around her.


	26. Chapter 26

The day after her birthday Hermione walked into her department, her hand absently playing with the pendent on her neck. She was still sore from the night before but with every step she took she couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

"Good morning Ms. Granger. I put your mail on your desk already and your lunch meeting was cancelled. I also have some papers for you to sign from the Department of Mysteries."

"Department of Mysteries?" taking the pile she looked them over briefly, "Ah yes, thank you Olivia."

"Would you like your tea?"

"Oh no, I had my morning cup already, thank you." Making her way into her office she continued to look over the forms from the Department of Mysteries while she settled into her chair. For some reason they were still under the impression that she had a time turner. Shaking her head she put the papers off to the side and started to sort through her mail, noticing a small package on underneath them she decided to open it last. Using her wand she cut the seals of the package, "Olivia! Who delivered this package?"

Olivia came into the room and shook her head, "I'm not sure Ms. Granger, it was there when I brought in your mail."

Picking up the small note within the package she spared Olivia a worried glace she unfolded it;

 _Dove,_

 _I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I could think of no better way to do that then to send you a token of my affection._

 _I'll see you soon._

 _\- A.D_

Setting down the note she carefully unwrapped the contents of the package with shaky hands and shot out of her seat, immediately sending off her patronus to Harry. It didn't take long for him to arrive with Ron in tow. Olivia guided them into the office where they found Hermione standing as far from her desk as possible, her arms crossed fiddling with her necklace. Seeing them she pointed to her desk with a trembling hand.

Cautiously the pair approached her desk and opened the box.

"Bloody hell!" Ron looked sick.

"Is that..?"

"A heart, yes. There was a note too." She held it out to them still trying to stay as far away from the package as possible.

"A.D.? Who is A.D.?"

Stealing herself as she shivering she answered the red head, "Antonin Dolohov."

Both of them looked at her, Harry with equal amounts of worry and disbelief and Ron with confusion. "What makes you think that Mione?"

"Something Carrow said," she closed her eyes trying to remember his exact wording. "'Oh he'll be so happy you remember him, mudblood. He has a deep affection for you Dolohov does'. At the time it seemed like a backhanded attempt to unnerve me but it makes more sense now."

"Hermione!" Sirius bounded into her office and made his way right to her, "Are you okay?"

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"You sent for me," he said pointing to his neck. Shagging in relief she relaxed into his embrace. "What's happened kitten?"

"I got a package from Dolohov," she told him nodding to her desk. "He sent me a heart."

"Mione we need to take the package and the note."

Waving her hand she dismissed them, "Take it, I don't want it near me."

"We're also going to have to put a patrol on you at all time-"

Spinning out of Sirius's embrace she shot them a fiery glare, "Absolutely not Ronald! I am more then capable of taking care of myself."

"Mione, its not about that. Dolohov cleary has an attachment to you and we need to take extra precautions," Harry interjected in a sharp tone.

"Harry, I understand you're worried but you cannot make someone shadow me until you catch him. It could take months!"

"Hermione!" he yelled losing his temper, "you've already been attacked once and Dolohov has been targeting you since 5th year. Do you forget what happened the last time a death eater got their hands on you? I am not taking any chances. That is final!" The moment the words were out Harry regretted them. Hermione looked as though he'd punched her in the gut.

"Mate," Ron sighed shaking his head holding the bridge of his nose.

"Of course I remember," she shot back at him with venom in her voice, "You forget Harry Potter that while you are the beloved Chosen One, I am the who took the most physical damage out of the three of us during that war and still managed to keep you two alive! I am the one who took Dolohov's curse in the Department of Mysteries and almost died! I was the one who Bellatrix tortured and perminently branded! I am the one who was subject to the cruciatus until I almost lost my mind! And I am the one who was subjected to the cruciatus and Dolohov's curse a month and a half ago when I never thought I would ever experience them again! I will never forget. I am stronger then you give me credit for!"

"Kitten," she felt his hand on her shoulder, "They are worried about you. We all are."

"Hermione, you have always been the one who saved us and looked out for everyone else no matter what happened to you in the process. I would have never survived the war without you, neither of us would have," he pointed between himself and Ron, who nodded ardently at his friends words. "You are the best of us and I need to protect you because I owe you everything."

She stared at him for a while as she calmed down before walking up to him she put her hands on his face looking deep into his eyes before nodding, "Fine, but only one and only during the work day. When I am at home I have Sirius or I'll be at the Burrow."

Wrapping her into a hug he pressed his face into her hair, "You have to promise not to go anywhere on your own!"

"I promise to do my best not to go anywhere alone. Now please get this thing away from me."

Harry chuckled as he released her before casting a stasis charm on the package and levitating it out the room ahead of him, "No where alone," he threw back over his shoulder on his way out.

Ron gave her a stiff half hug. "Constant vigilance, Mione," he smirked on his way out.

Closing the door behind them she thumped her head against the door. "Why me?" she mumbled.

"Kitten, I'm taking you home."

Turning to face him she shook her head, "No I have work I need to do and I really can't get behind."

"Are you telling me you aren't already ahead on your work?"

"I am but I took a half day yesterday and I just really am not ready to go home yet."

"Fine but I'm your security detail for the rest of the week, you might as well send a note to Harry and let him know that way he doesn't send an auror over." Before she could respond he shifted into his animagus form and padded over to her, nudging her with his muzzle before trotting over to her desk and laying underneath it. With a laugh she sent a memo to Harry before turning to her work.

Hours later Harry had lunch for the two of them delivered with a note giving her an update saying they couldn't get anything off the package or Dolohov's note. She'd read the note aloud for Sirius but when she told him about lunch all he did was put a paw on her skirt and wait. Giving him a careful look she set his food down for him and took his muzzle in her hand, giving him a light kiss on the nose before letting him turn to his food.

Her work was mostly done when she picked back up the paperwork from the Department of Mysteries. Reading them over completely they signed them officially stating that she was no longer in the possession of a time turner and hadn't been since her 3rd year.

"Olivia!"

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Oh you have a dog!"

"I guess so. He's harmless-," Sirius growled under the desk, "He's harmless to you. Can you send take these back to the Department of Mysteries for me? Then you are free to go home."

"Yes, ma'am. You actually have an unexpected visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy. He said its not urgent."

"You can let him in. Thank you Olivia, have a good night." Sirius nudged her hand in question as she left the room. "I don't know love."

"Granger."

Standing up she greeted him, "Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sitting down she motioned him to take the one opposite her desk.

"My mother is having a hallows eve ball and she wished for me to extend an invite to you. I've already seen Potter and Weasel." Putting his hand in his cloak he extracted a silver envelope and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you Malfoy-"

"Please call me Draco," a small blush creeping into his face as he did so. Sirius noticed it and Hermione felt him rumble on her feet.

"Thank you Draco. I'll send a reply to your mother as soon as I check my schedule."

"Of course," standing he straightened his cloak, "Have a good evening Granger."

"Hermione."

"Have a good evening Hermione," he bowed slightly as he left the room. As soon as he was out of sight Sirius left his spot under the table and trotted over to the door, closing it with a bump of his hip before shifting again.

"What was that about?"

"It seems we've been invited to a ball by the Malfoy's," she countered as she stood up and wrapped her cloak around her.

"You were invited. There is more there, I could smell his arousal. Plus why would my cousins randomly invite you to a ball after all these years, Narcissa hosts them annually."

"Are you saying your not going to be my escort?" she grinned at him. "The boutique that just opened in Diagon Alley is hers. She spent the afternoon with Ginny and I yesterday helping me pick out my dress and my...other purchases. Malfoy came in the dressing room at the wrong time. He approached us after we left and asked if I was really with you. When I told him so he left, that was it."

"I am definitely escorting you to that ball! That boy wants in your knickers."

"Well that's not going to happen," she dismissed reaching up to give him a kiss before pulling him from the room. "Let go home."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hermione, you look ghastly!"

That morning Harry and Ron had flooed to Grimmuald place to find Hermione in the library wrapped in a conjured blanket engulfed in a book. She'd woken up at the start of a nightmare and hadn't been able to go back to sleep, in hopes of letting Sirius sleep she retreated to the library to get lost in a book. When they found her they told her that Kingsley had called for a meeting with the Auror's looking for Dolohov and they invited her to join since she seemed the target of his attention. She'd quickly accepted and after leaving a note for Sirius she headed for the ministry. The meeting ended up running into the afternoon so when the trio entered the kitchen everyone was already eating.

"Gee thanks George, ever the charmer" smirking as his ears turn pink at her remark.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean it like that. You just look exhausted."

Hearing the observation a few of the others at the table nodded in agreement, she took her seat next to Sirius who held Teddy sitting on his lap. Plastering a smile she took the young boy from his arms putting him on her lap as Sirius passed her his tiny plate and kissed her temple. Picking at her own food she smiled at the young boy in her arms as he recounted his attempt to help de-gnome the yard with the others. She did her best to try and ignore the stares from a few people around the table, instead lightly leaning back into Sirius's hand.

"Mione?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said I have some dreamless sleep potion if you want it."

"No no that's alright thank you." She replied quickly, everyone but Sirius missing the tension in her voice at the offer of the potion.

Lunch passed in a blur for Hermione and before she knew what had happened it was already dusk and almost everyone was in the living room. She was sitting in the oversized chair by the fire surrounded by her family while Teddy slept in her lap. At some point in the evening someone offered her a cup of tea which she gladly excepted without noticing who it was from.

Seeing Hermione peacefully asleep with Teddy in her arms, Harry transfigured her chair into a bed. Before joining the rest of the family, who had returned to the kitchen once more, he conjured a blanket to tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead with a quiet, "Rest up Mione." Grabbing her fallen tea cup he let her continue to drift into what he hoped was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _"We didn't steal it! It came to us!"_

 _"You lying little mudblood! What else did you take?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _"Crucio!"_

A scream filled the house causing everyone to freeze. Everyone but Tonks who was already running outside to get Remus and Sirius from the garden and Harry who had already burst into the living room in search of Hermione, his wand raised. He froze momentatily at the sight before him. Hermione was flailing against the bed, though only her midsection seemed to be moving as if her arms and legs were being held down. Teddy was white as a sheet, curled up at the corner of the mattress crying for his Aunt Mini. He rushed over picking up Teddy and passing him to whomever was on his left before going over to try and wake Hermione, saying her name over and over.

"NO WE HAVEN'T STOLEN ANYTHING!"

Harry froze and looked up rigidly at Ron who looked sick. Hearing another scream rip from her mouth he noticed her "mudblood" scar on her arm was an angry red and the tip of the 'm' starting to bleed as if the word is being re-carved into her arm. Frantically he continued to shake her almost violently trying to get her to wake.

* * *

 _Minutes Earlier_

As everyone moved to the living room Sirius and Remus excused themselves and made their way outside. The full moon was in 4 days and Remus was starting to get anxious, knowing that being in the moons presence helped Sirius had dragged him outside for a walk.

They walked in silence for a bit until Remus spoke up, "Hermione looks bad mate."

"It's her nightmares. Ever since Dolohov sent her that package they've been getting more frequent."

"That explains why you look so tired too. Why won't she take any potions?"

He hesitated before answering, "They don't work for her-"

"Remus! Sirius!"

Spinning around instantly at the panic in her voice, they rushing to Tonks whose her normally pink hair and alarmingly pale white.

"Dora? What is it?"

A scream pierced the air making Sirius' blood run cold and he took off towards the burrow no longer needing to hear his cousins answer. Bursting through the door he hastly made his way through the throng of Weasleys surrounding Hermione taking in the scene before him in an instant.

"HERMIONE" Harry tried yelling over her screams, shaking her to no avail.

"Move. Harry MOVE!" he barked at his godson who immediately moved to allow his godfather to grab Hermione. Much to everyone's surprise he didn't continue shaking her as Harry had. Instead he moved in behind her, cradling her to him with one hand while thrusting his other into her curls bringing her face into his neck with his mouth right by her ear. As she continued to scream and shake reliving her torture, he began to whisper to her.

"Kitten. Wake up. Come back. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Kitten, come on my love, wake up. I've got you. No one will ever hurt you like this again. Not with me around."

He continued to coo to her repeatedly while everyone watched in amazement as Hermione's screams slowly stopped, her shaking calming to a light tremble an he continued to whisper to Hermione until her screams ceased completely. She continued to shiver but she curled herself into a tight ball in his lap, crying silently into his chest saying his name over and over, still asleep, ignorant to those around them. Looking up he saw that Harry was holding a crying Ginny, Bill holding Fleur. Remus' eyes were gold and he had his arm around Tonks who was now sporting her regular pink hair and a holding back a crying Teddy who was calling for his "Aunt Mini". Ron looked ashen standing next fiancée, father and brother. Molly was holding James with a stricken look on her face.

"Who did it?" he growled, the roughness of his voice causing several people to flinch.

"What do you mean Sirius?" questioned Remus, looking at his best mate with confusion.

"Who slipped her the potion?" again sounding almost feral. Everyone was quiet and it only made him more upset.

"WHO-" stopping short only when Hermione whimpered into his chest.

"I did."

Everyone turned to Ron, who despite his coloring had his chest puffed out as if ready for an attack.

"Why?"

"Because she obviously hasn't been sleeping!" he shot back at the man.

"It is not your job to take care of her, pup. You have done more damage than anything else! Did you ever wonder why she always politely declining the damned potion? You stupid boy!"

"Sirius..."

"Why did she react that way to the potion?" Ginny asked.

Looking down and gently untangling his witch's arm from her body, he silently nodded to Tonks who was already passing Teddy to Remus and going to grab a med kit from the kitchen. Signing heavily he looked to Ginny. "She has residual dark magic in her arm from the blade Bellatrix used. That dark magic fights the affects of certain potions like a dreamless sleep potion and it instead intensifies her dreams. So much that she essentially relives everything not just in her head but also physically. She doesn't wake up like she normally would because of the dark magic keeps her locked in her mind."

No one asked anything else while Tonks wrapped Hermione's arm. When she was done Hermione cradled her arm back between her and Sirius, still asleep. The entire time Sirius had continued to cradle her into him rocking her slightly.

"How could you pull her out of it when I couldn't?" Harry asked.

"Pup, I'm with her every night, I know what she needs in these moments." Blushing Harry nodded, "I'm going to take her home now."

As he stood, still looking at his witch, everyone began to move and give them space to move to the floo. Except for Ron who moved to block their path.

"You can't take her!"

"And why not?" Sirius sneered.

"Someone needs to take care of her and clearly you haven't been doing a good job!"

Snapping his head up to glare at the wizard before him, making Ron flinch once more, "She is mine to protect! You did this to her and I am taking her home where she can sleep off the rest of what you have inflicted on her."

"YOURS?" Ron bellowed causing Hermione to once again flinch and Sirius to growl in his direction.

"That is enough Ronald! Sirius take her home, keep her safe. We'll be over in the morning to check on her." Everyone looked in shock at Molly as she approached Sirius ushering him to the floo.

"Not him" he growled "not until she can decide for herself whether she wants him there."

"Oi! You can't-"

"Ronald Weasley! You stop this right now!"

Harry grabbed the floo powder. "We'll be over in the morning Sirius, take care of her," was all he said because throwing down the powder calling out 12 Grimmuald Place for his godfather.

Stepping gracefully out of the fireplace in the sitting room, he readjusted Hermione to his chest and started up the stairs taking her directly into their room. He laid her down on her side before reluctantly letting her go. With a quick charm he had her dressed in her pajamas and he swiftly undressed and put on his own black pajama bottoms before slipping into the sheets with her. As soon as he touched the bed Hermione was latched onto his side and he wasted no time wrapping his arms around her, caging her in his embrace willing her nightmares to leave her.


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione woke feeling a dull ache in her arm, grasping her arm to rub away the feeling she noticed the bandage and immediately understood what happened. She couldn't remember much from the night before which only confirmed her theory. Sitting up she heard the shower and found a teacup on the bed side table. She downed the contents so quickly she barely tasted it before getting up and going to join Sirius in the shower.

After she stripped bare she stood in front of the mirror and carefully took off the bandage on her forearm. Her scar was an angry red and felt raw. Shaking her head she stepped into the shower she wound her arms around Sirius's waist.

"You should be in bed Kitten."

"I've slept enough. What happened last night?" She smiled into his back when she felt the his growl radiate into her arms and chest.

"The Weasley boy slipped you a potion because he felt the need to help you."

"Of course he did, he used to do that when my cries would wake him. Then he'd use a silencing charm so he could sleep without interruption."

Picking her arm up off his abdomen, he examined it running his fingertips lightly over it. "It looks much better than last night, Dora fixed you up."

"Everyone saw I take it?"

"I'm sorry Kitten." Turning around he grabbed her and pulled her under the stream of water with him. "They want to come over today. But I'm not letting that boy into this house without your say so."

"When are they going to be here?"

"Molly is actually in the kitchen making breakfast. She showed up an hour ago."

Chuckling she leaned, arching her back in his arms and put her head back into the water. "Of course she is, which means the others will be here shortly."

"Not too soon I hope," he smirked as he bit the sensitive spot on her shoulder earning him a throaty moan. Lightly pushing her against the shower wall Sirius trailed kisses down her body before settling on his knees in front of her. After giving equal attention to her scars he began to focus on her core, lightly swiping his tongue between her delicate folds. In response she raised he leg, setting it on his shoulder giving him better access as he pinned her to the wall with his forearm across her hips. He continued until he felt her start to quake under his hold and swiftly inserted a finger into her. Moaning she threaded her fingers into his hair she ground her pelvis into his face with renewed enthusiasm reveling in the feel of his beard and tongue on her clit. Smirking into her he lightly nibbled on her clit forcing a scream of pleasure from her throat as she came against his tongue. Standing up he kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth so she could taste her herself.

Unable to control herself Hermione snaked her arms around his neck in a vice like grip before lifting a leg and guiding him into her. Groaning at her sudden attack Sirius wasted no time pulling her up completely and rocking into her like a piston over and over again. When she called his name and he felt her tighten around him he could no longer hold out, spilling into her as he let his head fall to her shoulder.

There they stayed for what felt like hours until they caught their breath and he set her on her own feet. Kissing her again he reached for the soap and lathered it into her hair.

* * *

Hermione dressed in black leggings and one of Sirius's sweaters that touched the top of her thighs, hastily drying her hair she spun it into a bun and put her wand in it for safe keeping before going down to meet everyone who had congregated in their kitchen. Per her request Sirius went down ahead of her allowing her a moment to pull herself together so she could face her family. Just outside the kitchen doorway she stopped and had to she pull on her Gryffindor courage to bring herself to enter the room.

"Good morning," she said in a light voice. Approaching Molly she gave her a quick hug, "Thank you for making breakfast."

"It's my pleasure dear, you know I love it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Do you need help with anything?"

"No! You go sit, I'm almost done."

Smiling she gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to see only Arthur, Harry, Ginny and George at the table. Sirius passed her a mug with a wink as she sat down next to him. After her first sip she relaxed with a subtle "mhmm" earning her a grin from Sirius, "Where are Remus and Tonks?"

"They're on their way. Moony said they needed to grab something on their way over."

"Mione, why didn't you tell us?"

Turning to Harry she gave him a sad smile. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything and it would have only made you worry."

Harry slammed his fist on the table, "Damn it Hermione!"

"Harry we all had our own problems after the war, I couldn't burden you with mine."

"We have always taken care of one another! You should have told me!"

"It took months for you to start acting like a normal human being again. You were carrying so much guilt, I couldn't forgive myself if I added to it. What could you have done if you'd known? Nothing."

"But Mione, your scars..."

Lifting up her sleeve she showed him her arm, "I'm fine. Just a little tenderness." He reached out and grabbed her forearm, tracing his fingers lightly in the air above the scar tissue.

"I never wanted to hear you scream like that again," he shivered. Hermione paled at his words _T_ _hey heard_. "Yes, we could hear you, even from the dungeons. We tried so hard to get to you and we couldn't...seeing you on the floor...I was so terrified we'd lost you, you were barely moving. I have never been able to completely forgive Ron for-"

"Harry don't," she hushed.

"Wait what about Ron? What did he do?" George broke in.

"It's nothing please forget it."

Ginny looked at her husband with growing impatience, "Harry what happened?" Harry looked at her and she shook her head furiously, "Don't."

Ignoring her he turned to his wife, "When we were on the run we all got into a fight and Ron said his name when the taboo was active. Snatchers were on us in seconds. He's the reason we were captured," Harry bit out. The cup Sirius was holding broke and Hermione snatched her hand out of Harry's hold and stood up.

"Harry!"

"What Hermione?"

"We swore!"

"Why should we keep his secret? He should feel guilty. That," he pointed at her arm, "would never have happened if he hadn't said his name!"

Molly came to stand by Hermione, grasping shoulders she turned her to face her. "Hermione...is that true?"

Hermione couldn't look her in the eye so she merely nodded. Molly immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Sirius had heard enough, he abruptly stood from the table and left the room. Sighing Hermione left Molly's hold and looked to Harry, "You shouldn't have said anything." Harry looked downcast at his own mug and shook his head. "It was war, things happened. We all made mistakes. It is not fair to hold it against him. This conversation never happened. Understood?" Accepting nods she started to move from the room, "I'll be right back."

* * *

She found him in the old nursery they'd set up for James, sitting by the window with the infant in his arms. Seeing him there made her chest ache but she didn't want to think about that now.

"Sirius."

"How can you stand to be around him, let alone date him for 5 years?" he ground out, voice rough with anger.

"I never blamed him for what happened at the manor."

"You should."

"Maybe but I don't. No more then I blame Harry for getting hit by Dolohov's curse in 5th year or for anything that happened during the war as I followed him."

Standing from his spot at the window, Sirius gently placed James back in his crib. "You could have died."

"We all could have, you did. Sirius, it was war. Let me see your hand."

"It's fine."

"No let me see it," pulling his hand into hers she unwrapped his makeshift bandage and felt around for her wand, forgetting it was in her hair. "Come on, I need to get my wand." Producing his own he offered it to her and she stilled. "Are you sure? Sharing a wand is an...intimate thing?"

"More intimate then what we did earlier?" he chuckled.

"Most married couples don't even share wands," she whispered staring at his wand.

He pressed his wand into her hand and raised her chin to meet his, "Love, you are welcome to my wand anytime you need it." Testing the wand in her hand she felt it yield to her and a smile crept onto her face as she healed his hand. Passing his wand back to him she pulled his now healed hand to her mouth and kissed his palm. "I want to disfigure that boy for what happened to you."

"That's not necessary. He punished himself enough for it after the war."

"I hate that I missed all of this. That I couldn't be there for you."

"You're here now, that's all that matters."

Taking her into his arms his molten grey eyes met golden whiskey orbs, "I will always be here, you don't have to go through anything alone again." Reaching up she briefly closed the distance between them.

"Lets go have breakfast, yeah?" she breathed against his mouth, "I'm starving." Sirius chuckled as he escorted her out of the room.


	29. Chapter 29

"Nice of you two to join us," Tonks teased.

Sirius gave her a mock sneer before taking his seat next to Hermione as Teddy launched himself across the table, "Aunt Mini!" She caught him with a surprising amount of grace.

"Good morning little love!"

"I was worried about you," he whimpered.

"Did I scare you love?" He nodded into her curls, "I'm sorry." Hermione cradled him in her arms until he calmed down. Turning him to the table she tickled him and he morped, hair growing longer fading into a light brown and his eyes and nose rounding out. Remus chuckled as his son morphed to look like his godmother and handed her a bag across the table.

"What's this?"

"Something that helps me with my nightmares" he winked.

Looking into the bag cautiously she removed the large vial and sniffed getting hints of lavender, eucalyptus, and honey. "That's heavenly, Remus."

"Just put a bit in you bath and it will help. I use it after the moon."

"Thank you," she smiled, gently putting the vial back in the bag. Sirius took if from her and leaned back to put it on the counter.

"Are we ready to eat?" Molly chimed and food began to cover the table.

Everyone settled into happy conversation and playful banter, all thoughts of the night before and earlier outburst forgotten. Much to Ginny's relief Hermione offered to get James when he started to cry. Apparently James had transitioned from an easy sleepy infant into a grumpy fussy little monster. Politely excusing herself from the table she set Teddy down in her spot and went upstairs. She found James on his stomach, face red as he screamed.

"You definitely have your mothers temper," she chuckled as she picked him up. Unlike usual he continued screaming and Hermione decided she wasn't going to take him back down stairs until he had quieted some so instead she summoned a bottle from the kitchen and used a warming charm to get it to the right temperature. Sitting down in the rocking chair she feed him and burped him when he was done. He started to fuss almost immediately so she swaddled him tightly in a blanket and when he seemed happy enough she took him downstairs and rejoined the table.

Ginny looked at her as if she'd grown a second head, "How?"

"She has a touch Gin, she was the same way with Ted. Still is." Tonks interjected and Hermione turned back to her breakfast unable to hid her smile as Ginny huffed.

Teddy tried to climb back into her lap but resigned himself to staying beside her when he noticed James in her arms with a small pout gracing his face. Sirius noticed his expression and laughed sending her a wink, "It's okay little wolf, I don't like sharing her much either." Shaking her head in response she giggled before kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Mione, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" A voice came from the doorway startling everyone.

"W-what are you doing here Ron?"

"I wanted to talk to you. If you are willing to hear me out."

She looked at him with a calculating stare before nodding slightly gave Lavender a sweet smile, "Good morning, sit have some breakfast." Seeing the look on Sirius's face she leaned down and passed him James, whispering "I'll be right back" in his ear before kissing him swiftly and leaving the room. Walking past Ron she started up the stairs without saying a word, she could hear him behind her so she didn't falter on her way to the library. She sat in one of the chairs by the fire and waited for him to speak.

"Mione, I am so sorry."

"How did you not know Ron? We were together for 5 years after the war and most of that time we shared a flat and a bed. You slipped me the potion more times then we'd care to admit and still you remained ignorant to the effects."

"I knew...I just didn't know how to help you beyond that. I knew that even if you still had the nightmare at least you'd get a proper amount of sleep. I never noticed your scars though...probably because I didn't want to..." He couldn't even look at her.

Hermione had a hard time breathing at this point. "It's worse than the infidelity. You willing turned your back on my problems because they were a nuisance for you. How can you claim to have loved me and do that?"

"I do love you Mione."

"You don't do that to someone you love! You don't knowingly inflict more pain on them so you can sleep better."

"I'm sorry. I know you're with Sirius and I know he's stolen you -"

"He did not steal me!"

"You have Sirius and I know you're both committed," he quickly amended,"And I am working hard on my relationship with Lavender, but I would like to be your friend again."

"I don't trust you Ron. This will take time so don't ty to rush it or push me." He nodded slightly and slumped onto the couch. "I'm going back downstairs. You can stay up here as long as you need but don't take too long or your fiancée may get the wrong idea."

Hermione was lost in her thoughts when she rejoined everyone in the kitchen so much so that she didn't notice Sirius and James were missing let alone that everyone was silence, staring at one another with pure astonishment on their faces.

 _"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_  
 _Lavender's green_  
 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_  
 _I shall be Queen,"_

Hermione stilled hearing the soft baritone drift through the room. An ache blossomed in her chest as she listened.

 _"Lavender's green dilly, dilly_  
 _Lavender's blue_  
 _You must love me, dilly, dilly_  
 _'cause I love told you so, dilly dilly,_  
 _Who told you so?_  
 _'Twas my own heart, dilly dilly,_  
 _That told me so"_

Her eyes welled with tears as she redirected herself and made her way to the doorway of the sitting room. From there she watched as Sirius rocked and sang to the babe swaddled in his arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and absently grabbed the pendant at the base of her throat. At the contact Sirius looked up at her and continued to sing as a smile played at his lips.

 _"Call up your friends, dilly, dilly_  
 _Set them to work_  
 _Some to the plough, dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to the fork_

 _Some to the hay, dilly dilly,_  
 _Some to thresh corn_  
 _Whilst you and I, dilly dilly,_  
 _Keep ourselves warm_

 _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly,_  
 _Lavender's green_  
 _When you are King, dilly dilly,_  
 _I shall be Queen"_

Breaking their eye contact Sirius looked down at James and grinned seeing that the babe had fallen asleep. He continued to rock and softly spoke, "Euphemia Potter used to sing that to me when I couldn't sleep. It's the only thing I could think of, you were busy, and Ginny just looked so frazzed."

Chocking out a noise that was somewhere between and sob and a laugh she smiled, "You should see the look on her face now." Walking up to him she carefully raised a hand to his cheek, running her thumb along the stumble of his beard smiling lightly as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I love you Sirius Black."

His eyes widened slightly at her confession before he grinned and looked at her with silver eyes and kissed her palm "I love you Hermione Granger." Her heart skipped a beat hearing him say the words back to her. They stayed like that for what felt like hours before she kissed him and led him back to the kitchen.

Conjuring a bassinet she sat back down and took Teddy in her arms as Sirius gently set James into the bassinet she'd conjured and cast a quick silencing charm. He turned back to the table, leaning nonchalantly back in his chair ankle crossed on his knee, one arm on the bassinet rocking it softly. Content that James wouldn't wake he looked to those staring at him around the table. "Lets have it then."

"Pads, I've never heard you sing sober before." Remus mused earning a snort from Sirius in return.

"Sirius that was beautiful," Ginny whispered wiping a tear from her eye while Harry looked over her head and winked at his godfather.

"You're going to be a wonderful father mate," George said impulsively taking no notice to Hermione's wince.

She felt Sirius's hand on her back. "I think so too George," she breathed delicately turning to give him a soft smile, "You will be an amazing father one day."

* * *

After everyone left Hermione and Sirius retired to the library where they currently lounged. Hermione sat with a book in her hand running her hand through Sirius's hair as he laid in her lap reading his own book. He had been trying to read ever since they came into the room but he found he couldn't focus. _You will be an amazing father one day_ her voice kept ringing in his head. _What did she mean? Is she preg-no she couldn't be. Could she? Does she still think I need to find someone else?_

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

That made her put her book down. "Why would you ask me that?"

"It's something you said earlier, I can't get it out of my head."

"I'm confused."

"Are you planning on leaving me?"

"What?! That's absurd!"

Sitting up he put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. "You said I will be an amazing father. Last time we talked about children you told me I needed to find someone else."

"Sirius..."

"You are the love of my life Hermione. I didn't want to scare you by saying it when I first felt it but you are. I love you. I never thought I would ever have this kind of a connection with a woman and I don't care about children as long as I get you-"

"Sirius, stop!" she said grabbing his attention she pulled at his shoulders until he sat up and threw a leg over his lap, taking his face in her hands. "I love you. I'm not leaving you. I plan on staying with you as long as you'll have me. And I meant what I said, you _will_ be an amazing father Sirius because one day we will have children. It maybe not right now but we will." Sirius had practically become a statue under her hands. "You are the love of my life. I am not going anywhere, no matter what happens."

He closed his eyes at her words and leaned into her embrace. "The first time I saw you with Teddy was the first time I ever thought of myself having children. And now anytime I envision having child it's you I see swollen with my child or with our child on your hip and I can see you doting on them like you do Teddy and James. I would love to have children but I only want them with you."

"I love you."

"And I you."

His words a fire lit in her stomach and she couldn't help but kiss him fervently. Lost in the moment she bit his lip a little too hard, accidently drawing blood, "Shit I'm sorry," she fumbled, scrambling for her wand to heal him. With a rumble of laughter, he grabbed her wand from her hair and stripped them both before pulling her back to him and picking her up just enough to guide her down on him. When he was sheathed inside her completely he thrust his hand into her hair and kissed her with renewed passion, "Mine," he growled into her mouth.

"Always," she grinned as she started to grind her body down onto him and they lost themselves in one another.


	30. Chapter 30

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione blew into his office like a hurricane, her mane of hair wild around her face and a large wet spot on the front of her blouse. "I have obliged you and allowed these new aurors to watch me for weeks but by Gods Harry if you do not remove him from my sight I _will_ kill him!"

Harry fought the urge to laugh at her outburst knowing that if she caught even the hint of a smile she would hex him instead. Hearing her bellows Ron made his way into his friends office and sat in the seat between them, ready to watch the show.

"Why do you look so smug Ronald Weasley?" she demanded, leaving him cowering in his seat unable to meet her eyes.

Leaning back in his chair Harry risked looking her in the eye, "Mione, Dabney is who we have on rotation today."

"When Olivia brought me tea he practically tackled me to swat it from my grasp insisting that it could be poisoned!" Her glare grew hot seeing Harry grin at the recount of her morning, "I'm serious Harry, he does stuff like this every time he is there. You need to get him away from me or I swear to Merlin I will hex him into oblivion!"

"You know we can't do that Mione," Ron braved, "We're strained as it is, we don't have anyone else today."

"Then I will go the day without someone!"

"Absolutely not."

"We're in the ministry for Gods sake, do you two honestly think Dolohov is going to attack me here?"

"He has before," Harry glanced painfully down at her abdomen and gave her a sad smile. "We're not taking any chances."

She fell into the chair next to Ron and scoffed, "Honestly that was 7 years ago and we were in the middle of a war at the time."

"And yet somehow that package wound up on your desk last month. Which might I remind you we still have no idea how it got there or who delivered it."

"I'm going home then, I'll not have that imbecile shadowing me for the rest of the day. I'll end up in Azkaban before lunch." Standing she took her leave, sending a stinging hex at the pair when she heard them start laughing. Arriving back home she called out for Sirius, when he didn't respond she figured he was out and quickly made her way upstairs to change. After showering and redressing in a comfortable pair of jeans and a simple blouse she decided to fire call Ginny.

Pushing her face through the fire she called out for her best friend who scrambled into view a few seconds later.

"Mione, are you okay?"

"I took the day off work because your husband refused to relieve me of my detail. But I don't want to stay in either, do you want to go to Narcissa's boutique and help me look for a dress for the Halloween ball they're hosting next week?"

"Bloody hell I forgot all about the ball! I'm on my way, just let me grab James."

"Do you want to meet me there?"

"Sure, sure," she called over her shoulder already leaving the room.

Saying their goodbyes, Hermione closed the network and apparated to Diagon Alley. Without giving it much thought she grabbed her necklace and sent Sirius a small message letting him know her new plans for the day. Walking down the alley she got felt almost free, it was the first time in weeks that she'd been alone without an escort. Entering the store she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?"

Making an attempt to straighten herself back out she grinned, "That's me. What are you doing here?"

"Seeing as this is my mothers store, I think its more fitting to ask why you are here?" he swiftly countered with a smirk.

She laughed at his remark and moved around him towards the dresses lining the back wall, "Well you see I was invited to this ball next week and I really need a new gown. And seeing how this is a boutique and I had such a lovely experience last time with your mother, I figured I would look here first."

Before Malfoy could retort Ginny came through the door with James in her arms, "Potter."

"Mafloy."

Chuckling silently at the pairs greetings, Hermione met Ginny halfway and moved to give her a hug, "Thank you for coming Gin. I couldn't stand that imbecile Harry put on my protection detail toady!" Pulling back she collected James from his mother and cooed to him, "There's my little man!"

"Protection detail?" Startled Hermione turned to face the blonde she'd forgotten was there.

"Um yes."

"What do you need protection from?"

Shifting James to her hip she gave him a questioning look. He stared at her with his usual mask of indifference but his grey blue eyes looked worried. _W_ _hy would he be worried?_ Ginny was the one who answered him, "Not that its any of your concern but there is still a death eater on the loose and he had his eyes set on Hermione."

Shock replaced his mask and his eyes widened slightly, "Dolohov? You shouldn't have shook your detail Granger. He always had a real infatuation with you."

"I can take care of myself Malfoy, why does everyone keep forgetting that?" She spun on her heel turning towards the dresses once, effectively leaving the question hanging in the air. With James on her hip she started to look through dresses, pulling one out here and there to send it into the dressing room. Behind her she could hear Ginny and Malfoy talking in hushed tones behind her. As she finished sorting through the dresses she shot the pair a look of disdain before moving into the dressing room and stepping into a changing room. When Ginny didn't follow her, she conjured a bouncing seat for James before trying on the first dress. It was a soft blue and flattering but it showed too much cleavage. Discarding it she moved onto the next one and continued in that fashion until she slipped on a silver silk dress. It clung to her like a second skin. It was a halter top with a neckline that plunged to the start of her diaphragm and the hemline dipped to her mid back, not as deep as her dress from the gala but enough to show the smooth skin of her shoulders blades. There was also a daring slit on the left side that came up mid thigh.

Back in her own clothes she picked up James who was starting to doze off and secured him to her chest before making her way from the dressing room. She approached the counter and frowning slightly as the pair before her stopped talking when they saw she was back in the room.

"Find something to your liking Granger?"

"I did, no thanks to either of you." Smirking as her words caused Ginny to blush. "What have you two been discussing?"

Recovering quickly Ginny looked down at Hermione's breast, running a finger along her sons face, "Oh just reminiscing, you know."

Not buying it Hermione gave her a "mhmm" before handing the dress over to Malfoy. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the dress and gave her a nod of approval before using his wand to pack away it away. "Anything else Ms. Granger?"

"No I think that's all, thank you."

"What?" Ginny squeaked, "No you need shoes and underthings for that dress." Grabbing Hermione's arm she dragged her away. "These!" Hermione looked at the shoes Ginny held up and immediately shook her head.

"No those are too much! I think these will look much better," she countered holding up another pair. They were the same silver as the dress she'd picked and they had a simple design that made the straps across the top that looked like vines. Ginny smiled in approval and moved to the lingerie section. After a short debate Hermione won out with only a few pairs of nickers before leaving Ginny and making her way to the counter once more.

"What about a bra?" Ginny called.

Hermione rolled her eyes and blushed, avoiding looking in Malfoys direction, "I won't need one."

In front of her Malfoy's breath hitched silently and she heard a laugh from just behind her. "You'd think you swallowed a toad Malfoy," frowning at Ginny's comment she looked up at Malfoy. He was paler than his normal completion and he had his hands with the lid hovering over her final package. Seeing the blush creep into his cheeks Ginny laughed, "She is a woman you know?"

"Ginny!"

"Bloody hell Potter, obviously!"

Thoroughly embarrassed Hermione collected her bags and mustered up a professional smile, "How much Malfoy?"

"It's already been taken care of Granger."

"What do you mean?" she replied visibly confused.

"Mother and Lord Black have come to an understanding that anything you purchase from this store will come from his vault. I've been instructed to put it all on his tab."

Hermione looked at him with shock, hearing Ginny giggle behind her she spun around to face her.

"Come on Mione, are you really that surprised? He dotes on you as much as you allow. I wouldn't be surprised if he did the same at Florish and Blotts."

"He wouldn't," she gased, disbelief flashing across her features causing Ginny to laugh as she shrunk Hermione's packages and put them in her bag before looping her arm with hers and pulling her from the store, "Lets go see shall we?"

Much to Ginny's dismay they spent an hour in Florish and Blotts as Hermione collected various books from the shelves. At the counter Hermione grabbed her beaded bag to pay when the cashier stopped her with a bright smile, "It's been taken care of Ms. Granger." Hermione stared at the young girl wide eyed as Ginny burst out into a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to kill him," Hermione grumbled as she left the store, sending Ginny into a new round of giggles.


	31. Chapter 31

Sirius sat in the study with a glass of fire whiskey in one hand and James asleep in the other. Across from him was Harry fiddling with his tie, grumbling about how stupid these types of events are. Ginny and Harry had arrived an hour earlier so the woman could get ready together upstairs, leaving the two men down stairs with James patiently waiting for them to finish getting ready so they could leave for the Manor. Smirking at his godsons muttering conjured a bassinet and gently laid James in it before moving over to help Harry with his tie. As he finished tightening it to his neck he heard heals on the stairs.

"They're ready."

Ginny came in first, in a elegant dark blue gown that flattered her post partum body enhancing her natural beauty. Hermione came in directly behind her and Sirius felt his heart flutter. She was in a beautiful silver gown that plunged deliciously down her chest, showing off just enough cleavage to still be modest. As she walked towards him he could see her left leg peak out from her skirt, at her neck was her necklace and her hair was falling like a waterfall of waves down her back. She looked extraordinary.

"Kitten, you look beautiful," his voice husky with passion bringing a bright smile to her lips.

"Thank you. Are you two ready to go?"

"We'll meet you there, we have to take James to the burrow." They left through the floo and it was just Sirius and Hermione once again. Sirius walked over to the floo and extended a hand to her but she momentarily paused making him tilt his head and really look at her. She was looking into the fireplace, her completion pale. "Kitten?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked at him pulling on a fake smile. "Nothing, I'm fine."

She took his arm but he didn't move. "Tell me the truth love, what is it?"

"I haven't been at to the Manor s-since Bellatrix..." her voice drifted off as he took in the meaning behind her words. He grabbed her arm and stroked her scar gently.

"We don't need to go Kitten. We can stay home."

"No, that would be rude. I responded to the invitation weeks ago, I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"We can leave if it gets too hard. Hermione we don't have to do this."

Taking his hand she gave him a gentle smile, "I think I need to do this." Grabbing a handful of floo powder she stepped into the fireplace, dragging him with her and called out for Malfoy Manor. As soon as they arrived their senses were assaulted with an aroma of delicious food and heavenly music. The manor looked completely different then she remembered, it looked as though they're remodeled and for that she was thankful. "Ms. Granger, cousin, it is such a pleasure you could join us for the evening!"

"Narcissa," Sirius said crisply with a small bow of his head. Hermione patted his arm and offered their hostess a much warmer greeting, "Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Malfoy. The Manor looks impeccable!"

"Thank you dear, please call me Narcissa. I worked very hard to restore it after the Ministry released it to us."

"You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you, please go join the festivities, I need to check on something in the kitchen." With a polite smile and a nod she was gone and Sirius lead Hermione into the ballroom. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at how the ballroom looked, it was stunning. The amount of people in the room was overwhelming. She felt like she could feel everyone's eyes on her and it made her arm sting. Absently she brought it to her abdomen and cradled it, Sirius noticed and pulled her closer to him. Guiding them to their seats they met Lavender and Ron.

"Lavender you look lovely this evening," Hermione complimented.

"Thank you Hermione! You look incredible!"

Giving her a polite smile she said her thanks right as Ginny called her name.

"Hello Gin, it's _great_ to see you again," she said sarcastically as she enveloped her best friend in a hug.

Ginny laughed and hugged her back, with a small nudge Hermione she complimented Lavender as well. Before long the trio was separated by other guests but Hermione noticed that Harry kept watching her closely. When the dancing began Sirius swept Hermione off and she was able to finally relax and smile as he held her and made her laugh. Being in his arms made her feel as though they were the only two in the room and Hermione was more than willing to let it stay that way. Except someone had other plans.

"May I cut in?" a voice cut in as the song came to an end. Turning to face the voice Hermione arched a brow to Draco Malfoy and gave him a smile.

"Sure." Sirius nodded and passed her to the young Malfoy but not before kissing her knuckles and seductive winking at her causing her to blush. When Malfoy swept her away she felt like she lost some warmth. It was awkward at first but she told herself to just dance with him as if he were Harry or one of the Weasleys.

"You look exquisite this evening Hermione."

Her brow arched again at his use of her name and she smirked, "We're back to first names Draco? Thank you. You look very handsome tonight as well." He blushed at her words and she couldn't help but feel as though if she didn't have Sirius, if she didn't love him so infinitely, she could see herself pinning after Draco. His sharp features had softened since their years in Hogwarts and he had stopped slicking his hair back with gel. He was quiet handsome. But she felt he paled in comparison to Sirius.

"I-I don't think I've ever said it but Hermione I am so sorry about what happened all those years ago. I didn't help you and I should have."

"There is nothing you could have done, you know that as much as me. If you had spoken up Bellatrix would have killed you or worse."

"What could she have done that was worse than death?"

Hermione looked at her arm and her she couldn't fight the pain in her eyes, "Bellatrix was a master of things worse than death."

"Fuck Granger, I am so sorry."

"Please stop, I am tired of apologies and people thanking me. I did and endured what I had to." Her voice drifted off as she looked at his pulse point.

He looked at her with a deep look, taking in her words and her body language. "I think we need a change of subject." She gave a small strangled chuckle. "I've heard about the werewolf reform law you're pushing for, its brilliant."

"Thank you," she gave him a genuine smile. "You've taken Malfoy Potions and Apothecary's to extraordinary lengths. Its wonderful really!"

"I wanted to try and reshape how people saw the name Malfoy. It was hard and sometimes it still is but its been worth it," he paused. "Can I be frank with you Hermione?"

She laughed, "When have you ever held back with me?"

"True. I know I asked already but are you serious about your relationship with Lord Black?"

At that Hermione blushed, "Yes, I love Sirius and he me. I think at this point we're as serious as two people can get. Why? As a matter of fact, while we're being totally honest, why do you keep acting so weird with me. Twice at the your mothers store, in Diagon Alley, and now. What gives?"

"It was just a bit shocked to see you after so long, especially in that attire," he coughed, "But I knowing you're with my cousin is what gets me. I don't know why but it does."

Hermione didn't know what to say but thankfully she was saved from responding by Sirius's hand at her back as the song came to a stop. She melted into his hand and gave Draco a sad polite smile. "Draco."

"Hermione."

Sirius led her off and she could feel him vibrating against her but he didn't say anything. He just held her to him in a secure embrace and looked past her. She waited, letting her free hand move from his arm to his neck, lightly tracing random patterns in his hairline. "Kitten, I don't like how jealous I got seeing you in his arms laughing."

"Sirius, you don't need to be jealous. Of anyone."

"He's your age-"

"Oh Sirius, stop it. In my eyes, he, and everyone else, pales in comparison to you." Taking a deep breath and he looked down at her and she could see the insecurity in his eyes. "I love you and that's exactly what I told him."

"I love you Hermione. You are my whole world."

"And you are mine, along with my boys." She smirked as he grinned down at her. "Can we go home now? I think I've had enough fun for tonight."

Grinning like a madman, he lead her off the dance floor towards their hosts, "Anything for you. Especially if it means I get to take you out of that dress." Leaning forward he nibbled on the top of her ear just enough to make her knees weak.

"Mrs. Malf-Narcissa," switching names as when she saw her look, "We have had a lovely time tonight and I thank you for the invitation."

"You're leaving? Well I thank you for coming. I know it must have been hard for you." Giving them a kind smile she turned to Sirius, "Cousin. I am happy for you. Thank you for coming this evening."

Leaning in he placed a soft caste kiss on her cheek, "Narcissa, you host a wonderful event, as always. It was great seeing you again."

"Filthy mudblood." The four of them froze, Sirius's arm tightened on her waist and she felt him growl, "You sullied the house of Black with this mudblood, Lord Black." Turning Draco, Narcissa, Sirius and Hermione all met the gaze of Theodore Nott Sr.

"You are out of line ," Draco retorted.

"My son is right Theodore, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave our home." Narcissa stood tall as she spoke to the older gentlemen.

"You would ask me to leave but not that blood traiter and his _pet_?"

"Yes, I would. I can remove you if that's what you prefer."

Nott Sr. snarled and a grabbed Hermione's forearm, "This is all you are. She should have killed you." Before anyone could respond Hermione tore her arm from his grasp and stepped in front of the rough man.

"I may be a mudblood, Mr. Nott, and you may think I am a lesser being than you. But I am the only reason you and your family are not rotting in Azkaban. I am a war heroine who helped destroy Voldemort." As she spoke her hair began to sizzle with power. "You are a measly old man, stuck in your pureblood prejudices, and scared of our new world. Otherwise you would have done something to bring honor back to the Nott name rather then leave it to your son. You are a pathetic heap of a man and you can say whatever you want about me, or Sirius, or the Malfoys, or anyone else who doesn't think as you do for that matter and it will do nothing to make up for the disgrace you have become to the wizarding world. Have a goodnight Mr. Nott." Turning back to Draco and Narcissa she was met with impressed smiles, "Thank you again for inviting us this evening." Giving the Malfoy matriarch a kiss on the cheek she took Sirius's arm and moved to leave but Sirius stood glued to the spot.

He looked down at his witch and placed a passionate kiss to her lips, momentarily shocking her before turning to Nott Sr. "I have no sullied myself with her. I am lucky to have such a witch. She is the one bringing honor back to the house of Black." With that he gave a small bow to his cousins and he lead Hermione to the floo.


	32. Chapter 32

Hermione was in the kitchen starting breakfast when she thought of Sirius's birthday, it was in 2 days. Momentarily stopping her task she sent off two letters, one to Tonks and the other to Ginny asking the pair if they wanted to meet her for some shopping and lunch so she could find a gift for Sirius. Ginny replied almost instantly. But she didn't hear from Tonks until she heard the floo activate and an excited voice call out for her. Smiling she turned towards the doorway and waited for her godson to come into the kitchen. Instead she heard his tiny steps on the stairs and raised her brows in confusion.

"Tonks?"

"Hermione! I didn't know you were down here, I thought you were still upstairs."

Laughing she looked at her friend, "Nope I'm making breakfast, but Sirius is upstairs so Teddy can bring him down." Hermione smiled at the mental image and went back to the sausage and eggs in front of her.

"How was the ball last night? I heard that Nott Sr. caused trouble."

"He tried but it didn't go the way he wanted. Have you and Teddy eaten?"

"Yes but he's so much like his father, he'll probably eat once he brings Sirius down."

As if on queue Teddy bounded into the room with a sluggish Sirius trudging in behind him. "Aunt Mini!"

"Hello little love, you got your Uncle Siri up for me I see."

Sirius grumbled as he started on their tea, "He pulled my hair asking where you were. I had to distract him enough so I could put on my pants." He smirked at the sound of mock disgust Tonks let out.

"You could have put on a shirt too, you look like you got mauled by a tiger."

Hermione groaned and Sirius couldn't hide his smirk. "She's more of a lioness."

"Sirius!"

Tonks laughed at Hermione's appalled look and sat at the table. Hermione followed shortly after putting a small plate of food in front of Teddy and giving him a kiss on his now raven head and putting another plate in front of Sirius's spot and her own before taking her seat. Sirius joined shortly after and put tea in front of Tonks and Hermione.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure Dora?"

"Shopping!"

"Oh?" Sirius arched a elegant brow at Hermione, "whatever for?"

Hermione smirked into her tea, "Love, I'm not going to tell you."

* * *

"What were you thinking of getting him?" Ginny asked. They were walking down Diagon Alley, Ginny had James strapped to her front, Tonks beside her, while Teddy and Hermione trailed behind them, his tiny hand wrapped around three of her fingers.

"I really don't know. What do you get someone who has everything?"

"He's always been partial to leather jackets," Tonks said, humor in her tone.

"And you in lingerie," Ginny grinned, looking back at her as Tonks cackled with laughter.

"Hush Gin!"

They drifted from store to store and Hermione couldn't find anything that peaked her interest. Nothing spoke to her, nothing said 'Sirius'. Momentarily giving up she told their little group that she was going to go into Florish and Blotts, only Teddy was excited and asked to accompany her. She took his hand and lead him across the alley as his mother and Ginny made their way into another store.

Teddy dragged her upstairs and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. He definitely had Remus's love of books. They toured the kids shelves and before long Teddy had his own stack of books weighing down his arms. Casting a silent weightless charm she lead him down the stairs and conjured him a small chair in the corner by the cash register and went in search of her own books, never completely taking her eyes off Teddy. She'd gathered a small stack that she had levitating next to her when she touched a new book and felt a pull in her navel. _What the -_

She heard cries from various people around the store and Teddy calling her name but she couldn't move as the pressure increased. She grabbed her necklace and to sent a message to Sirius when Florish and Blotts twisted from her view and she was deposited into a dark room. It was cold and hard but before she could explore her surroundings further she felt a sharp pain and she fell.

* * *

Pain is the first thing Hermione could remember.

She tried to push herself up and felt the cool floor beneath her. Lifting a hand to her head she felt a thick wetness that she knew was blood before she looked at it. Her pants where gone. _No_. She didn't feel any different so she tried not to worry about it. Instead she tried to focus on what happened to her.

 _What happened? Why am I?_ "Teddy!" She remember the book store and the touching the portkey. _Gods I hope Teddy is okay_. Feeling for her wand she silently cursed. She stood up and tried to figure out where she was. It was a dungeon, that much was clear but she needed to know where so she could let Sirius know. Grabbing for he necklace she became frantic. _Where is it!?_ Looking around she couldn't find it, there was nothing around her. She was alone in the cold dungeon. She felt a panic attack starting and had to work hard to suppress it.

"Hello Dove."

If Hermione was cold before she was freezing then. Looking up she met her captures gaze. "Dolohov."

"Are you looking for this?" He held up her necklace and he shoved it in his pocket. "I wont have you wearing anything from that mutt! He has no claim on you, you are mine." She flinched at his words and wished desperately that she had her necklace.

"Where are we? Dolohov Manor?"

"Heavens no. That is the first place they will look."

"What do you want with me?"

"Why Dove, isn't it obvious? I want _you_." He breathed crouching before her, he reached to caress her face and she flinched into the wall. His demeanor visibly hardened, "You can either be with me willingly or I will force you."

"You can try."

"Be with me?"

"No. They will find me and I can hold out until they do." She glared at him, "I have faced worse then you Antonin Dolohov!"

A menacing sneer spread across his face, "We'll see about that." Hermione felt her fear rise in her breast but she refused to let him see it. She closed her eyes and looked deep within, willing herself to hold out as long as she needed. They would come. Sirius would come. She just needed to fight it.

* * *

An unknown amount of time passed for Hermione. It felt like weeks but she knew that couldn't be true. Each day Dolohov came to her and asked her the same question. "Be with me?" and each day she snarled her reply and his sinister sneer would grow before he turned his wand to her. She tried not the scream knowing it would make him happy to hear them but she could only fight them so long. He was careful not to overuse the unforgivable so he began to alternate between cursing her and cutting her. He took great pleasure in cutting her stomach and chest.

Each night she fought with herself not to give in. She thought of Sirius, Teddy, James, Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Remus, Molly, and everyone. They were her driving force to fight. But every time Dolohov came to her she lost some of her drive to fight. Every time he left her she tried to think of a way to help herself. She was losing hope that they would find her and she knew she needed to help herself. So she came up with a plan. She needed to break.

The next time Dolohov came in she surprised him by whispering her response. He visibly faltered grabbing his wand. "What?"

"I said yes.." she spoke weakly and kept her gaze on the ground. He grabbed her immediately and took her to the dungeon door, binding her wrists he pushed her up the stairs. It was so bright that she had to close her eyes and squint to let her eyes adjust. It took longer then expected but she was able to make out a family crest on the wall above the fireplace before he pushed her up the stairs. Reaching the desired floor Dolohov pushed her down a hallway and roughly into a room.

"Carrow Manor?"

"Yes dove." She tried not to flinch at the desire in his voice. She knew she had to play the part, he needed to believe that she'd submit to him, that she had broke.

He pushed her towards the bed, grabbing at her tattered sweater and planting painful kisses on her lips. She bit back bile and knew she needed to do this. She needed to save herself. So she leaned into him, suppressing a cringe as she kissed him. The shock on Dolohov's face was evident but he didn't hesitate for longer than moment before he was on her, groping her harshly and pushing her down into the bed. She kept willing herself to continue and keep him distracted while she looked for her moment. His hands begin to wander and she is unable to suppress the cringe that passed through her body, thankfully Dolohov mistook it for shiver of pleasure and pushed she shirt up as a result, roughly grabbing her breasts and squeezing hard enough to make her whimper. He continued on his rough course, the sound only giving him more pleasure. Seeing her scar he stopped. Hermione froze as a grin spread across his face "My claim is still here I see." Grabbing her hips suddenly she let out a small shriek in pain as he held her in place and began biting down her scar. Memories of Sirius bled into her mind in that moment with one word flashing behind her eyes as she pictured his face. _Betrayal._ Pushing down her guilt she pushed thoughts of him away. _He will never forgive me after this._

Refocusing on Dolohov she willed herself to pretend to enjoy him, slowly inching them closer to the headboard while also moving them towards the edge of the bed, just enough so she might be able to grab the candelabra that's was there. As he reached her knickers she made her move. Pushing him up by thrusting her hips forward into his chest she reached forward to grab the heavy candelabra. While he was in shock she brought it down on his head before he had a chance to understand what was happening.

Not wanting to stop there she smacked him once more before rolling him off her and searching for his wand. She found it in his discarded jacket pocket. Pointing it at him she cast quick but strong charms to bind him. " _Petrificus Totalus._ _Incarcerous._ "

Turning to the door she cast several locking charms before taking her first breath, walking backwards until she hit a wall and slid down. Unable to control the shivers overtaking her body she lifted the wand for one last spell " _Expectro patronum_ ". Instead of her otter, a cloud of silver erected from the wand, confusing her momentarily as it formed it's new shape. With a smile she sent him off to Harry and closed her eyes letting exhaustion take her.


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you mean the aurors have no leads?!" Harry yelled.

Sitting around the table was the entire family including Kingsley who showed up to give them an update since Harry and Ron had been pulled off the case and told to go home.

"I mean Mr. Potter, that they haven't been able to find anything. No residual magic to follow, nothing."

"Kingsley we need to find her. How did he get her in the first place?"

"A portkey. Someone planted book in Florish and Blotts, we believe they activated it when she touched it."

"That's it? That's all you have after 3 days?" Ginny cried, everyone else at the tabletable anxiously waiting for his response.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Silence washed over the table.

Molly was the one who broke the silence, "Thank you Kingsley. We appreciate the update."

"Of course Molly. I will take my leave now, I really need to get back to the office." With a nod to Harry he took his leave.

Silence over took the kitchen again as no one knew what to say. Ginny shared a desperate look with Harry. Sirius sitting like a stone with Remus pacing behind him eyes gold. Ron suddenly grabbed the plate from the table and threw it with a scream as everyone watched him. The moment the plate hit the wall a large unrecognizable silver patronus dove into the kitchen making a beeline to Harry. A few people stood when they saw the silver creature but knowing what it was they waited for it to deliver its message and reveal who this mystery patronus was from. Shock and realization settled over the kitchen as heads turned to Sirius when Hermione's voice came from the beast they all now recognized.

" _Carrow Manor. I've locked myself the master bedroom. Please hurry_."

Upon relaying its message the great beast approached Sirius and bowed his head before disappearing into the air. Leaving Sirius's hand outstretched where its face had once been.

Harry was the first to snap into action sending his own stag patronus to Kingsley and the Auror office with the message while everyone else at the table was still in shock at what they had just witness before them. Hermione's seemingly new patronus was the Grim, Padfoot, Sirius' animagus form. Everyone in the room knew they were together but they also knew what this meant and that was enough to kept the silence as they waited for a response from Kingsley. Ron was blistering mad, face turning a shade of purple as he glared daggers at the man whose outstretched hand was only just starting to fall.

"Why did her patronus change?" Ron bellowed at him

"Don't be stupid Ron!" Ginny chastised willing him to stop there.

Seeing her son start to form a reply Molly quickly shut him down with a glare. Instead he grabbed another dish and threw it before making his way into the living room, not wanting to be in the same room with the man who had stolen Hermione so completely.

As Sirius looked up and met the gaze of his stricken godson, Kingsley's lynx shot into the room.

" _We're working on the wards_."

With that, Ginny yelled "Go!" to her husband. Sirius was already up and wand at the ready, he looked at his godson with a nod as he followed him out the door running to the apparition point. The wards on the Carrow Manor broke the moment after Harry and Sirius arrived at the gates with the remaining Auror's. As they storm into the manor they split into teams, Sirius and Harry heading upstairs knowing that typically the master bedroom in a pureblood manor was on the third floor. Slamming open door after door until someone called out, "She's here!"

Running towards the commotion, they burst through a group of Auror's and came to a stop staring at the scene. First they saw Dolohov bound and gaged with rope, body ridged settled on the four poster bed in the middle of the room. To the right of the bed was Hermione, sitting with her head on her knees with a wand dangling from her hand. Her sweater was ripped and bloodied and bare legs were sporting dark bruises. Seeing the bruising Sirius' heart stopped. Willing himself to move forward towards his witch he found himself immobile.

Auror's begin taking Antonin Dolohov from the room when a young Auror approached Hermione. Watching the brave young auror Harry noticed a slight shimmer under the boys hand, hovering just above Hermione's shoulder. He stepped forward and called out to stop him but was too late, the auror was already being shot back into the bed behind him.

"Everybody stop! Put your wands down!" Harry ordered approaching his cowering best friend. "She's warded herself."

"Alright, lets work to pull the wards down but be careful. You will not hit Hermione Granger after all she has been through!" commanded lead Auror. Over the next few minutes each auror tried to take the wards surrounding her down without making any progress. During that time Sirius had made his way to her side, getting as close as he could without touching the wards around her. After the final attempt the aurors started to brainstorm some kind of way to get past her wards. Sirius toned them out and focused on his witch.

"Sirius stop-"

Harry's words died at his lips as he watched as Sirius slowly lay his palm against the wards surrounding Hermione. As they recognized his magic it allowed him to put his hand on hers dangling from its position on her knees.

"Kitten."

As if from sleep Hermione lifted her head and whiskey eyes meeting molten grey. "Sirius?" Her voice breaking as his name passed her lips, sobbing as she dropped the wand letting the wards around her fall as she scrambled into his chest.

"Kitten" he mumbled into her hair again, wrapping his arm around her, leaning back from his crouch so she is completely in his lap. "Harry!" Glancing over as his godson approaches them and looks her over checking for any visible damage, stopping to cringe at the sight of the bruises across her hips and legs.

Growling Sirius picked her up, "We need to get her St. Mungo's."

* * *

When they reached Mungo's Sirius was reluctant to release Hermione, only doing so when Healer Clearwater showed up. Even then he tried to follow. "Please Lord Black I need you stay here while I do her examination. I will send for you the moment I'm finished." Sirius let Harry pull him into a seat before going off sending a message to the Burrow saying they had her. Penelope entered the room moments later.

Sirius shot up, "Is she okay?"

"She was subjected to the cruciatus a for several days so she will have some tremors over the next few days. We were able to heal the majority of her cuts without much scaring. We applied a salve to her existing bruises and she will need to continue applications until they go away."

"Was she..." Sirius couldn't bring himself to finish the question. He left nauseous.

"No, she wasn't raped." Penelope smiled at him.

"Can I see her?"

Penelope gave him a sad smile, "I'm afraid she only wants to see Harry right now." Her words cut him like a knife and he had to work hard to keep his composure. Harry looked to him in slight bewilderment. "Go on pup," Sirius dismissed him as he sat down.

* * *

Harry stepped into Hermione's room and let the door close gently behind him, fighting the tears that entered his vision he looked at his best friend. She was curled on her bed in a tight ball and knees pressed against her chest, arms wrapped around them. She was staring hard at the wall, tears falling without her seeming to notice. As he got closer he could see she was trembling.

"Mione?" he spoke quietly so he wouldn't startle her and crouched before her. When she didn't look at him he reached out a hand but the moment he touched her she flinched away and shot him a look of pure fear before seeing who was touching her.

Her voice cracked, "Harry?"

"It's me. Sirius is in the waiting room too." He noticed how she flinched at the mention of his godfather and the shame that flashed behind her eyes. "Mione, why don't you want to see him?" Her lips started to quiver and she shook her head fiercely, her eyes welling up in fresh tears. He couldn't stand to see her looking so weak so he climbed into her bed and held her to him. When her shakes and cried subsided she spoke in a voice that was so quite that he almost missed what she said.

"You need my memories right?"

"Yes."

"Take them now please. I want to sleep but you need them while they're fresh." At her words he sat up and silently touched his wand to her temple and withdrew a long silver memory from her temple bottling it in a small vial from his coat. When he was done Hermione's breathing immediately smoothed out as she fell asleep. Unable to stifle his curiosity he conjured a pensive, poured in her memory and dipped his head in.

First there was darkness and then he saw her, curled up in a tight ball in what looked like a dungeon. He watched as Dolohov touched her and told her that it would be easier if she would just submit to him. He watched as she denied him. He watched Dolohov hit her and torture her for days, cutting her, subjecting her to the cruciatus, each time watching him tell her to submit before he started. Before finally he saw her break and concede to Dolohov's demand. He watched Dolohov take her into the bedroom and move on her. He watched as Hermione responded in kind but he could see her cringe and her bite her lip to keep from sneering. He watched Dolohov move down her body and felt like he was going to be sick when Hermione suddenly bucked him off and brought a candelabra on his head and scramble to find his wand. When he was bound he watched her fall into the wall and conjure her patronus, a pained smile on her face before she sent it to him.

Pulling his head from the bowl Harry looked at his best friend in amazement. _She is stronger then she knows._ And suddenly he understood her reaction to him bringing up Sirius. She felt like she betrayed Sirius. That's why she wouldn't see him and why when he brought up his name she flinched like he'd hit her. _Oh Mione_.

He sent his patronus to the Burrow letting them know Hermione was safe before leaving the room to meet Sirius. Seeing his godson come into the waiting room Sirius sat up. "Is she okay?"

Harry gave him a sad look and nodded, "She's okay but she's in shock still." Sirius took in his words and leaned back in his chair. "Sirius...she..I have her memories.." Sirius fixed him in an intense stare and waited. "She..." Harry sat down next to his godfather, "I think she feels like she betrayed you."

"That's absurd!"

"Sirius listen. Dolohov took her for the sole purpose of making her his. He tortured her for days because she kept denying him. But she broke and finally agreed. She...she let him touch her until she could buck him off and smash a candle on his head. I think she feels like by playing into his game she-"

Sirius sat there frozen to his chair before shaking his head, "No, she was surviving. I would never hold that against her!"

"I think she knows that but she can't bring herself to face you yet. I said your name and she flinched and immediately started to cry and shake. She is the most loyal person I know and I honestly think she believes she has betrayed you." Sirius couldn't say anything, he didn't know what else to say besides that he didn't feel that way so he sat their frozen. "I'm going to stay with her tonight and I'll bring her home when she's released. You should go home."

"No. I'll stay. I'm not leaving her, especially when she thinks I hate her."

Nodding to his godfather he got back up and made his way back into Hermione's room but not before casting one last look at the broken man behind him, head in his hands trembling slightly.


	34. Chapter 34

"Harry," she whispered shaking his arm gently.

"Mione, what are you doing up?" his voice groggy.

"I've been released and I want to leave. C-can I stay at your house for a few days?"

"Of course but Mione I think you should go home with Sirius." She flinched, "He's still in the waiting room, he refused to leave."

Her bowed her head and shook it lightly, "I can't Harry, you saw what I did. Sirius will never forgive me when he finds out."

"He doesn't see it that way."

Once again Hermione looked like he'd hit her. "You showed him?" she breathed. "How could you?"

"No! No, I didn't but I told him."

Shaking her head she refused to meet his gaze, "Can we leave?" Nodding Harry guided her from the room, careful not to touch her. Arriving at the house Hermione immediately made her way into their guest room and shut the door. She waited for Harry to leave for work before silently emerging and going back to the floo. At grimmuald she cast a silent " _Homenum Revelio"_ only moving up the stairs when it told her she was alone. In their room she fought back tears and cast a charm sending that had all her possessions shrinking and fitting themselves into her bags. While her belongings made their way into her bags she walked to the bed and laid down letting Sirius's aftershave surround her as tears started to pick her eyes. _I'm so sorry Sirius._ Her bag closed and she got up, stumbling into the living room of the Potter house she fell right into Ginny.

Ginny looked bewildered seeing the bags in her hands, "Mione? What are you doing?"

"I-I can't stay there. He won't want me after.."

"Hermione, he doesn't blame you," she breathed pulling her into a hug.

"Gin, please," she begged, struggling from her grip she ran into the guest room and locked herself in.

* * *

The weekend passed and Hermione didn't emerge from her room except to use the bathroom. Ginny left food outside her door but it was never touched. After three days Harry had had enough.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, banging his fist on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Go away Harry," came a weak voice from behind the door.

"DAMMIT HERMIONE," taking a deep breath he rested his head on the door, "Mione, I will call him. He's devastated that you left him and won't talk to him." When she didn't answer he slammed a fist on the door before storming down the hall to the floo.

* * *

Sirius felt as though his entire body was numb. It started the moment the healer told him Hermione didn't want him in her room and it only deepened when Harry told him why. He stayed all night in the waiting room at St. Mungo's until Harry came in and told him that he'd taken Hermione home and that she was safe. He ran to the floo network and barely made it into Grimmuald before running up the stairs. His heart shattered the moment he reached their room. Something was wrong. Her books were missing from her side table and her favorite sweater was no longer on the couch before the fire. He knew what he'd find but he couldn't stop himself from looking in their shared closet. His knees stopped working in that moment. _She's gone_. That is were Remus found him later that day. Still kneeling before the closet, face pale and emotionless. He was numb, he couldn't feel anything but his heart pounding in his ears. For three days he stayed in the library, unable to move and barely noticing when Harry or Remus would check in on him.

And then Harry's voice rang through the house, "SIRIUS!" and panic in his voice brought him to his feet and down the stairs in an instant. He came to a stop only when he saw Harry, face red full of rage. "Lets go. NOW!" Watching his godson step back into the floo and call out for his home, Sirius followed without hesitation.

"Thank Merlin!" he heard Ginny breathe as he was immediately enveloped into a hug when he stepped from the green flames. "She won't come out."

"Sirius you need to talk to her."

He tried to reply but his throat was too dry. Swallowing he tried again, "She left. She doesn't want me." He heard the crack before he registered that Ginny had slapped him.

"Sirius Orion Black that woman loves you. She feels like she hurt you just as Ron hurt her, except she feels like she is worse than Ron because in her mind she was disloyal to you and she loves more than she has ever loved anyone else. For Merlins sake Sirius she loves you so damn much her fucking patronus changed! She is in there because she thinks you hate her, that she betrayed you and you won't be able to stand to be near her. Not because she doesn't want you. So don't you bring your pity party here! You need to go in that room and tell her you don't hate her, that you love her and you aren't letting her leave. Because that's what she needs! Its what you _both_ need!"

Her words snapped him out of his self deprecating mood, shaking himself he hugged the fiery red head in front of him. "Where is she?"

Harry took him down the hall to a door that still had a tray of untouched food in front of it. "We can't go in, she warded it. But with what happened at Carrow's manor...I thought maybe.."

Understanding his godsons words Sirius nodded and reached for the doorknob. When he touched the wards he felt them resist him but after a moment they let him through and he threw the door open. His heart broke. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the window, with a look on her face that he knew meant she was locked in her own mind. He walked over to her and knelt before her. "Kitten."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at him as if not believing he was there. When he reached for her hand she flinched and looked away. "No, you don't get to do that Kitten."

"Why are you here?" her voice was rough from days of not speaking.

"For you. Why else?"

She shook her head and silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Go home Sirius."

"Only with you."

"Dammit Sirius! Why are you here?" she yelled as she left her chair. "You need to leave.." her voice died as she the words left her mouth.

Stalking over to her he spun her and pinned her to the wall, "No!" he growled, "I am not leaving and neither are you. You are mine Hermione. I love you! What happened doesn't change that!"

Unable to meet his intense grey stare she let her eyes fall to the floor, "How can you say that? You know what I did. You know that I-I..I betrayed you Sirius. You don't deserve that." She let out a shuttered breath and her voice cracked, "I don't deserve you."

Grabbing her chin he forced her to look at him, "You did not betray me Hermione. You survived. I will never hold that against you. You brave stupid woman. How do you not see that? You are coming home, 6 days without you is long enough." He scooped her up and left the room, past an amused Ginny and a relieved Harry. "Can you send her bags through?" Accepting Harry's nod he stepped into the floo and with help from Ginny they arrived in the sitting room at Grimmuald. Hermione remained stiff in his arms but as soon as they stepped through the floo and into the sitting room he felt her relax against him and he couldn't help but smile. On his way up the stairs he heard the floo activate again. In their bedroom he took her straight into the bathroom and set her on the counter. She still refused to look at him but he would deal with that soon enough. Using his wand he started the bath and summoned her bags from the sitting room, when they appeared in their room he cast another charm sending her belongings into their rightful places throughout their room and house. Returning to the bathroom he added her bath soaps to the water and turned to his witch. She hadn't moved from her spot. Sending her a small smirk her undressed them with a swift flick of his wrist, picked her back up, and eased them into the water as he held her to him.

Burrowing his face in her neck he breathed her in. "Kitten."

"I'm so sorry Sirius."

He swallowed a growl, "Do not apologize for what happened to you."

"I'm sorry for running from you."

He grinned into her hair, "I'm sorry for taking so long to come bring you home." Smiling into his chest she inhaled deeply bringing her hands around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

"I knew if I gave in he would let his guard down," she paused feeling his chest rumble on her face, "Every second he touched me. All I could think of was getting back to you but I felt like he was taking you from me with every disgusting kiss he put on my body." She shivered but continued, "He took my necklace, so I couldn't send you a message. He said he wouldn't have me wearing anything from you. When I finally saw my chance I took it without hesitation, I knew I wouldn't last if he curse me again, and when it was all over I wanted nothing more then to have you around me but when I saw you I couldn't meet your eyes, you would know.."

"Kitten, I don't blame you for doing what you had to. I hate that he took you and I could do nothing to help you. I couldn't get to you." His chest vibrating with his anger.

Hermione leaned deeper into him, "You were all I could think about. You are the only reason I made it as long as I did."

"I saw your patronus," he said into her hair.

"Surprised me too," she laughed.

Pulling her face up to his, he kissed her deeply and passionately and she melted into him with a moan. He held her to him and relished in her taste and the feel of her body on his. "Marry me," he whispered against her mouth.

She pulled back with a look of pure shock on her beautiful face. "What?"

"Hermione," he smirked putting his hand on her cheek, "You are the love of my life. I want the world to now you are mine and I am yours, always. I want to bind myself to you in every possible way. You brave, beautiful witch, will you marry me?"

Her breathe caught in her throat and she could feel his heart pounding against her own. Smiling she leaned into his hand she answered, "Yes."


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione woke and the first thing she noticed was she was alone. She reached over to Sirius's side of the bed and found it cold. He'd been gone for a while. Getting up she put on her robe and made her way to the kitchen, when she didn't find him in the kitchen she began checking the rest of the house only to find it empty. Back in their room, she started to settle back down in the bed when she noticed the note propped up against her books.

 _Kitten, Stay in bed. I'll be home shortly. I love you. -Sirius_

Smiling she let her head fall back on her pillows and released a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Turning over she grabbed his pillow and cradled it to her, smelling his aftershave she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

That's how Sirius found her, curled up on their bed her face stuffed in his pillow. His heart swelled at the sight of her knowing that she would be there for the rest of their lives. He kicked off his boots and laid beside her, gently extracted his pillow from her hold and smiling as she quickly pulled herself into his shoulder letting out an adorable sigh. Hermione tugged at his shirt and started tracing her fingers along his abdomen. "Have you been awake long, Kitten?"

"No but I didn't find your note until after I searched the whole house."

"I had to make a quick run into Diagon Alley."

Hermione shot up in bed giving him a bewildered look, "Your birthday!"

"Was days ago, love," he tried to dismiss it.

"No! I had so much planned!" She jumped out of bed and made her way into the closet, "I still need to go get you a present! Gods I can't believe I forgot!"

Sirius came into the closet behind her, "Kitten, it's not like we were in the right head space. None of us were."

"That's not an excuse! I'll send a note to Gin and Molly and we'll do something this weekend."

"Kitten." Turning she found Sirius before her, in his hand was a black box and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a white gold setting with a black diamond in the middle surrounded by dozens of tiny diamonds wrapping around it in an intricate design. She could only gape at it. "Do you like it?"

Looking up at him she met his smile with her own, "Sirius, it is stunning!"

He grinned before taking the ring from the box and reached for her hand slipping it onto her left ring finger, grinning again when Hermione let out a tiny gasp. "I didn't want to give you anything from the family vaults so I had it made for you after your birthday. I just needed to pick it up."

"Sirius...it's...I.." her words failed her as she looked from her ring to him. Laughing Sirius pulled her to him and kissed her. She melted into him and wound her arms around his neck, absently tracing patterns in his hairline. Breaking only to catch their breathe she rested her forehead on his and kept her arms around him, "I love it. Thank you."

"Anything for you Kitten."

"We're really doing this," she laughed heart in her voice, smiling bright enough to light the room.

Seeing her so happy he couldn't keep from smiling with her, "Only with you." Leaning up she kissed him again and lightly bit his lip, "Mine."

"Always," he growled. Kissing her one more time her pulled back, "Now get dressed, I wrote Molly this morning, everyone took off so we are having lunch at the Burrow today and I know everyone has been wanting to see you." Smirking she planted a kiss on his cheek before turning back to her clothes, reaching for a dress he stopped her, "Wear pants love, and shoes that cover you ankles." She gave him a confused look but didn't question him. Instead she grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and pulled on a periwinkle blue sweater over a beige tank top. Grabbing a pair of her Chuck Taylors she retreated back into the bedroom and grinned when Sirius gave her a look of approval and winked. When she had her shoes on he handed her her wand and offered her his arm. "Ready love?"

Offering him another smile she nodded and took his arm. Much to her surprise he lead her from the room, "Are we not apparating?" She frowned when he only smirked but she let him lead her through the house to the front door.

"It's a beautiful day, I thought we'd ride."

"Ride?" she questioned. Sirius grinned as he led her out the door and to his bike. "Are we riding or flying?"

"A bit of both." Seeing the look on her face his grin faltered a bit, "I know how you feel about flying but do you trust me?"

Pulling her gaze from the motorcycle she gave him another blinding smile, "Of course."

His grin spreading again, he gave her a quick kiss. "You might want to put your hair up kitten." Using her wand she charmed her hair into a loose braid and had it wrap into a bun at the base of her neck. Taking his hand she threw her leg over the back of the bike and took the helmet he offered her. Satisfied that she was situated Sirius mounted the bike in front of her. "Hold tight kitten," he called back as he started the bike. Hermione laced her arms around his abdomen and smiled into his back, the rumble of the bike reminded her of his own growling and how he sometimes did it without even realizing it. When they lurched forward she grasped his jacket and she felt him chuckle and she bit his shoulder just enough so he could feel it. They rode though London until the city fell away and they were surrounded by country. "Ready?" he called over his shoulder, feeling her nod against his back he lifted the bike. Slowly it began to rise into the air and Hermione felt her breathe catch in her throat and she tightened her grip on Sirius. Looking around she saw only clouds, _Gods this is amazing._ Loosening her grip she leaned against his shoulder blades she continued to watch the clouds pass them until they started to dip just below them and she could once again see the green of the country. Not far off she could see the Burrow ahead of them and as the ground got closer she braced for landing but it was smoother then she anticipated. When they came to a stop by the pond Sirius stepped off and waited with a grin as she took off her helmet.

"Sirius that was amazing! I almost forgot you were such an amazing flyer."

Laughing he pulled her off the bike and kissed her passionately. "Just wait until I get you on a broom love." Setting her down, he wound his arm around her shoulder and started leading her to the house. Withdrawing her wand she unwrapped her hair but left it in the loose braid down her back before looping her own arm around his waist. As they approached the door Hermione braced herself to knock and stopped. "Nervous?"

"How's Teddy?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"He was petrified. After Dora and Ginny were able to get into the bookstore and get him he stopped talking. I don't think he's spoken since."

A sad look replaced her smile before she nodded and knocked on the door. There was a shuffle of feet behind the door before it opened and Molly gaped at her. "Hermione.." She smiled weakly as she wrapped the young witch in a delicate hug. Hermione let out a small sob and melted into the matriarchs embrace. "I've miss you." They stood there for a few moments before Molly pulled back and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "No more. You hear me? No more." She could only nod and smile at her pseudo mother. "Everyone is in the living room. They've been waiting to see you."

When Hermione brushed her tears from her eyes, Molly's eyes widened and her smile grew. Noticing her eye fixated on her new ring Hermione smiled and looked at Sirius who grinned. Molly squeaked and pulled them both into a hug. Eyes clouded with unshed tears Molly grabbed her hand and examined the ring before patting Sirius on the cheek, "It is beautiful dear."

"Thank you Molly."

"Go on now, everyone is waiting. I made them wait in the living room so you had a second." Turing back to the kitchen she left them to head into the living room on their own. Stealing a breath Hermione leaned into Sirius as he kissed her temple and made her way into the room.

Tonks saw her first and was immediately in front of her, she heard her say her name just before she pulled her into a hug. Sirius moved to Harry and Ginny, giving the former a wink as he pulled the later into a hug as she cried. They stood there watching Hermione get passed from person to person until she stopped before Ron and Lavender. The blonde witch was crying which was a little off putting but Hermione didn't seem to mind as she hugged the woman back, her belly pressing into Hermiones. Ron was the most peculiar. He patted her shoulder causing her, and a few others in the room, to frown. So she moved to Harry who immediately enveloped her into a hug.

"Mione."

"Harry, thank you for everything. I know I was being stubborn."

He laughed into her hair and kissed her cheek. "I have something for you. We found it in Dolohov's pocket." Reaching into his own pocket he withdrew her necklace and clasped it around her neck and smiled. "Perfect." Grasping her necklace she smiled, _there you are._ Sirius glanced down at his own pendant and smiled sending her a wink.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Winding his around around her waist he turned her back to Sirius and Ginny as Ginny passed James to his godfather. Making eye contact with her best friend Ginny launched herself at Hermione and started to cry into her shoulder. "Shh Gin, it's okay. Thank you for looking after me. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Oh Mione," she sniffed, "you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so glad you're back."

"Me too." She smiled at Sirius as he approached her and held out their godson to her. Taking James into her arms she smiled down at his sleeping face, "I thought I was lost." Sirius kissed her temple. Turning to face everyone she smiled before meeting Tonks' gaze. "Teddy?"

"He's with Remus. He's been having trouble.."

"I'm so sorry Tonks," her eyes welled with fresh tears.

Tonks rushed over to her, "Hermione, its not your fault. He's just been worried about you, for you. He cries for you every night, he's been waiting. Are you ready to see him?" Hermione could only nod as she handed James back to Ginny and waited while Tonks went into the kitchen. She heard her call for Remus and Teddy and she couldn't help but lean back into Sirius, suddenly overtaken by nerves.


	36. Chapter 36

Sirius held her as she started to tremble lightly in anticipation. "Breathe, Kitten. It's okay."

Hearing him she released the breath she was holding and turned to kiss his chin before whipping her head to the doorway at the sound of footsteps. Tonks came around first with a small smile on her lips. Teddy followed, holding her finger. Seeing him Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she absently took a step forward. It took him a second but eventually his gaze landed on her and he froze.

"Mini?" he said in a weak voice.

"Hello lit-" she stumbled back into Sirius as his tiny body hit her legs. When she started to crouched down and he clambered into her arms knocking her onto her back on the living room floor. Laughing she pulled herself up to sit and he climbed further into her embrace. "Little love, I've miss you."

"Where did you go Aunt Mini? Uncle Harry wouldn't let me come see you," he lifted his head and sent a tiny glare towards the wizard before looking back at her.

"Oh little love, I was sick. I told your Uncle Harry not to let anyone see me. Not even Uncle Siri was allowed to come see me." The boy looked shocked and looked to Sirius for confirmation, when he nodded the boy turned back at Hermione and started playing with her necklace.

"Are you better now?"

"Yes, love, I am all better." At her words the young boy wrapped himself around her body causing her to laugh and heave herself up with him in her arms. As she did his hair grew to his shoulders and changed to match her chestnut locks, his face softened and his eyes turned the same whiskey gold as her own. When she was up she was immediately engulfed into a tight hug, her feet lifting off the floor, only Teddy's laughter kept her from shrieking. Remus nuzzled his nose in her neck and growled causing her to shiver. "Remus?" He set her down gently and looked at her with gold eyes..

"Sorry Mione," he looked sheepish. "I..uh..Moony had some trouble with you being taken."

His confession brought a smile to her lips and she hugged him fiercely with her free arm. Sirius laughed behind her, "Seems like Moony recognizes you as pack, kitten."

"Shut it Pads," Remus mumbled into her hair before releasing her, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

Tonks smirked, "Yes, it was quite the fleet trying to keep them both calm while you were away. Remus paced everywhere for days and only calmed down after Harry sent word you were with him. Then he went to bug Sirius."

Remus rolled his eyes and gave her shoulders one last squeeze before letting her go making his way towards his wife. "Sorry love, you know how Moony is." Everyone laughed and Hermione turned back to Sirius, leaning into his shoulder with Teddy still in her arms playing with her necklace. When Molly announced lunch was ready everyone made their way into the kitchen and took their seats. They all began to fill their plates and she started plating extra on hers for her and Teddy. He smiled up at her with her own eyes before gorging on their food. She sat between Sirius and Remus with Ron, Ginny, and George across from them. As everyone talked around her she looked at her family and smiled to herself, absently spinning her engagement ring around her finger under the table.

Sirius caught her attention and held her hand before winking at her, "Can I have everyone's attention please?" When everyone looked at him he spoke again, "This past week has been the hardest of my life. I would rather go through Azkaban again than to not know where Hermione is and if she is safe. She is my better half, the love of my life, and," he pause looking down at her with a smile, "she has consented to be my wife."

The table erupted with cheers. Harry rose from his seat and made his way around the table to hug his godfather before taking his best friend in a hug, "I'm so happy for you Mione. Both of you."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled as she kissed her forehead and made his way back to his seat.

"Mione! Let me see the ring!" Ginny exclaimed reaching across the table for her hand. Hermione surrender her hand and smiled brilliantly as Tonks, Fleur and Lavender all flocked behind Ginny to get a look. "It is beautiful Hermione!" Sirius sat back in his chair and shared a smirk with Remus while accepting congratulations from the remaining occupants at the table as he watched his witch show off her engagement ring.

"Do you know when are you guys want to get married?" Molly piped up, visibly excited with the prospect of planning another wedding.

"We haven't decided yet," Hermione smiled at her fiancé, "I wouldn't mind a short engagement though."

Sirius' smirk grew at her words, "The sooner the better Kitten."

There were "awe's" around the table from the women and Molly left the room only to return a few moments later with bridal magazines from Ginny's wedding. Ginny joined her mother and Tonks as they started to divide up catalogs. "Mione, do you know where you want to get your dress?" Ginny probed in an excited voice.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Not really but I think I'll talk to Narcissa and see if she has any in stock or if she could get any." Ginny nodded enthusiastically as she took a stack of catalogs back to her seat.

The table quieted back down into regular conversation as the Molly, Tonks and Ginny all lost themselves in catalogs. Hermione leaned into Sirius's shoulder as she watched her best friends fawn over a collection of bridal books when she heard Remus speak to her, "I never thought I'd see this old dog settle down, Mione. James and I always knew it would take a strong and stubborn witch to be his equal."

Sirius's chest vibrated with laughter under her.

"How are you lot okay with this?" Ron bellowed, making everyone turn to him. Lavender's eyes begun to well with tears and Hermione frowned at her friend.

"Ron," Harry cut in, voice sharp with irritation, locking eyes with Ginny, he silently nodded to Lavender. Taking his queue Ginny stood up and pulled Lavender with her, taking her up the stairs with an excuse to go see how James was doing. Casting a silencing charm on the stairs, he turned back to his friend, "Mate you need to stop this."

"I don't understand how all of you are okay with this! He is twice her age. She was just kidnapped and tortured for days! Obviously she isn't making sound decisions!"

Sirius's grip on her shoulder tightened at the mention of her torture and Remus growled beside her. She leaned out of Sirius's arm and looked at Teddy, "Little love, will you go upstairs with Aunt Ginny and Lavender? Go play for a little bit. Please?"

"Will you be here when I get back?" he asked in a weak voice.

"Of course love, I'll be right here and we can play on our brooms when we're done." Letting out a shriek of excitement Teddy scrambled up the stairs and out of earshot.

When he was out of her sight, her eyes turned frosty and met Ron's across the table. "Ron, since you are so keen on hashing this damn discussion out again and in front of everyone lets have it. Yes Sirius is older but Gods if we are matched on a higher level then I have been with anyone else my age, yes that includes you." He went to interrupt her and she shot a silencing charm at him, "I am NOT done! I have never doubted his love for me and I never will. Yes, I was kidnapped and I was tortured. The only thing that kept me fighting every time Dolohov came to me was my family. Teddy, James, Ginny, Tonks, Harry, Remus, even you! But most of all it was that man right there who I thought of the most. I would picture his face and his laugh to try and distract myself every time Dolohov cut me or hit me or cursed me. I survived for 3 days with that monster because I knew if I held out just long enough, I would get to be in his arms again." Taking a deep breath she focused on her shiver and stared hard at Ron, releasing her charm she waited.

For a while no one said a word until Ron finally spoke, "Do you think he can ever fully accept you as a muggleborn?"

Sirius hit the table and snarled, "Don't you ever suggest that I care about her blood status pup!"

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back into his seat. "Do you really think a man who distanced himself from a his own pureblood elitist family, so much so that they disowned him and beat him, cares about my blood status?"

"You are nothing more than a mudblood to them Mione!" he proclamation earning several cries of upset around the table.

"YOU are a pureblood Ronald! Do you see me as 'nothing more than a mudblood'?" She bit out the word. He started to protest and she shot him another glare, raising her wand in warning, "You have no room to question how my relationship with Sirius or how he feels for me."

"Hermione you are mine!"

"Seriously Ronald! This again? No I am not! You have no claim on me! Lavender is your fiancée, the mother of your child, not me!"

He glared at her for a moment before something lit his eyes, "Is that what you lost Mione? Did you lose my child?"

Hermione could only scoffed at him, "You have got to be kidding me!" But Ron didn't miss how Remus, Tonks and Harry stiffened and Sirius's growled.

"Answer me Hermione!"

"No you buffoon, I did not lose your child," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I don't believe you.." he frowned at her.

Voice dangerously low she returned his frown with a scowl of her own, "I was never pregnant with your child!"

He stood smacking his hand on the table, "Then what did you lose!?"

Hermione was cut off from answering by Sirius standing next to her, towering over Ron. "She does not have to explain herself to you!" She put her hand on his forearm and spoke in a softer voice, "Sirius, it's fine."

"Kitten, you don't have to tell anyone this. Especially not because of him."

Reaching up she kissed him softly, "It's okay." Nodding he sat back down with her and kept his grip on her hand. Taking a deep breath she looked at her ex, "I lost an ovary and gained significant scar tissue in my uterus. I lost my ability to carry a child to term without a higher risk of miscarrying. But I did not lose your child Ron."

The room was clouded with silence, but for Molly's soft cries. Ron broke that silence with venom in his voice, "So you can't even give him an heir?"

Remus growled beside her and Siruis' glass shattered in his grip. Harry was the one who spoke up, "Mate, you are way out of line there. She sacrificed that to save my son, your nephew. She did that for her family!"

"He is the heir to 'the ancient and noble house of Black', he needs his own heir to continue the line! She may not be able to give him that!" Ron bellowed, pointing a finger at Sirius to Hermione.

Sirius spoke, his voice sharp as a knife, "Whether we have children or not I will always love Hermione." Hermione leaned into him at his words.

"This is my family Ron, Sirius is my family, that isn't changing. You have Lavender, you have a baby on the way and you need to get the idea of you and I out of your mind. We were best friends for 7 years before we started dating and dating that is what ruined us. You need to let that go so we can salvage what's left of our friendship. Now I am going to go get your fiancée, Ginny and my godsons and bring them back down here. I suggest you get the fuck over yourself and focus on your family because if you focused as much on your relationship with Lavender as you do on my relationship with Sirius maybe you wouldn't be having problems." Standing she kissed Sirius and moved to leave the room when Ron grabbed her wrist.

"I love you Hermione."

Snatching her arm from her grasp she gave him a sad look, "No you don't."


	37. Chapter 37

She found them in Ginny's old bedroom, it wasn't too hard all she had to do was follow the sound of laughter. Entering the room, she saw Ginny on the floor playing with Teddy who was laughing while his aunt showed him a muggle card trick. Lavender was propped up on the bed cradling James to her chest and her own baby bump. Giving Ginny a wink she kissed Teddy's head and picked him up before moving to sit next to Lavender, looking down at the babe in her arms.

"Hermione I'm sorry for my behavior over the years. I slept with Ron knowing you were dating and I was wrong to hit you at the gala. I could blame hormones for it but I was really just being a bitch because I knew Ron still wanted you. Despite all he did to you." Her voice trailed off as she looked up to meet Hermione's kind stare.

"I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't mad when I first found out because I wanted to hex you into oblivion. Especially after you hit me. But then I realized most of my anger was focused on Ron, not you. You knew what you were doing but you had no obligation to me like Ron did. You are due in a month," she laid her hand gently on Lavenders swollen stomach, "he should be dedicated to you and he's not, for that I am sorry because I am partially at fault. But I need you to know that we are all here for you and this baby, even if Ron isn't. I am here for you Lavender."

"She's right Lav," Ginny spoke up. Lavender let out a strangled cry and Hermione pulled the sobbing woman into her arms and let her cry.

A knock came from the door and Harry's head popped in, "Hello ladies," seeing Hermione holding Lavender he stepped in and shut the door. "Are you okay Lavender?"

"I'm much better now, thank you Harry."

Giving her a small smile he sat next to his wife and looked at his best friend, "You handled that much better then I expected. Sirius is seething mad but Remus is keeping him from throttling Ron."

Lavender laughed against Hermione shoulder, "He needs a good throttle."

"Yes he does," Harry laughed, "He's got a hot temper and a knack for screwing things up. Give him time, if you want, and he might surprise you."

"He doesn't want me, or this baby. He wants Hermione. You saw how he reacted when he saw her patronus and how he acts every time he sees them together," she started to cry again and Hermione tightened her hold on the crying witch, a sad look etched on her face as she looked to her best friend.

"You're apart of this family now Lavender, no matter what Ron thinks or wants. He has been my best friend for close to 13 years and he will come to his senses eventually and even if he doesn't you will always be welcome here. Now come on, Molly is still engulfed in wedding plans and I'm sure Teddy here wants to go flying!" Lavender laughed as the young boy jumped from Hermione's grasp and ran from the room.

Hermione gave an exaggerated huff and pointed a finger at Harry, "He forgot."

Harry got up and made his way to the door before smirking at her from the hallway, "Oh you know I'm not passing up a chance to see you on a broom. It's been years." Ginny and Lavender laughed as Harry disappeared from view.

"I'm gonna hex him, Gin."

Lavender stood up and passed James to his mother before whipping her tears, "Lets go join the fun. Yeah?" With that the three woman left the room and met Ron at the bottom of the stairs where he requested to speak to Lavender alone. After accepting her nod the two witches left the two to their conversation and met the rest of the family outside. Hermione smiled seeing Harry on his broom with Teddy in his lap as Tonks, George and Bill chased them. Ginny moved to sit next to her mother and Hermione came to stand behind Sirius and kiss his head.

"Hello Kitten."

"Hello," she smiled.

"Aunt Mini! Come on!" Sirius chuckled as she rolled her eyes and summoned a broom. Mounting the broom she took off towards her godson.

* * *

Sirius watched her ascend the stairs and barely noticed Remus fixing the glass he'd broken. His calm left him the moment she was out of view and he could feel himself radiating with anger.

"Pup," he waited until Ron looked at him, ignoring Remus telling him to let it go. "This has gone too far. You crossed some real boundaries tonight and Hermione might forgive you, as she always does, but I won't. You hurt her at every turn. She is going to be my wife and I will spend the rest of my life protecting her, even if it means I have to protect her from you. Do you understand me?"

Ron nodded and moved to the living room. When he was gone the rest of the table seemed to let out a giant breath and relax into their seats.

"Bloody hell.." George said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I was not prepared for all of that."

"Hermione has been through so much," Molly mused out loud, "You make her happier then I have seen since before the war. She deserves this, she deserves you."

Sirius grinned, "I hope so Molly. She is the strongest witch I know. I don't know anyone else who could have gone through what she has and turned out fine."

Harry stood up from the table and smirked at his godfather, "She would hex you if she heard you talking about her like this." Sirius roared with laughter as he watched Harry go up the stairs.

Tonks was the next to speak, "We should go outside, he's probably going to bring them down and Hermione did mention flying.." Laughing she stood up and made for the backdoor as everyone followed her out. True to her assumption Teddy came running out not long after asking for his broom. It wasn't much longer before Harry joined them and than Ginny and Hermione shortly after. Sirius couldn't help but smirk as he watched his witch grab a broom and take off with a grace he had never seen before.

"Merlin, she's actually flying." Ginny said with a look of pure shock on her face. Her facial expression only making his grin spread as he looked back at his witch. She was truly amazing. He wondered briefly what had changed. He knew she was a shit flyer. Chuckling to himself he settled back in his chair.

* * *

"Mione! You're flying! And pretty damn well at that." George cried out to her.

Hermione laughed and shrugged, soaring over to Harry and Teddy. "Aunt Mini!"

"Blimey Mione, I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

She smiled zooming around the stationary pair causing Teddy to laugh and reach for her. "Oh not yet little love, I'm not as good a flyer as Uncle Harry."

At her words Harry pulled them back in an exaggerated manner making Teddy laugh again. "She can take you if she can catch us Ted." Sending her a mock smirk he took off with their godson. George laughed behind her as she gasped and took off after them. Teddy squealed with laughter as she chased them and there was a chorus of laughter from the ground when Hermione actually caught them and pealed Teddy from Harry's grasp. Turning back to the house she took them back to the table as Teddy waved goodbye to Harry. When they reached the ground, she vanished her broom and had barely set Teddy down before he was dragging her to the table. Sitting down she took the pumpkin juice Sirius passed her and laughed as Harry sat down opposite her with a sour look on her face.

"Flying was the one thing I had over you," he grumbled.

Ginny laughed as she offered James to Hermione, "Love, we have covered this. It's time you accepted Hermione is the favorite."

"Mione," Tonks spoke up, "you have always been shit on a broom, what was that?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm just not scared anymore." Leaning into Sirius she smiled, "Plus someone recently showed me how amazing flying can be."

"You two are too cute," Tonks said making a gagging noise as she pulled Teddy into her lap. Everyone laughed and Hermione held James to her when they heard a cry from the house. Suddenly nervous everyone looked bewildered at the house as Ron scrambled out the door with Lavender in tow. "Sh-she...the baby" he stuttered. Jumping into action Hermione passed James to Sirius and ran to Lavender.

"Lav, are you okay?"

"I think it's time. My water broke."

"It's too early," Ginny spoke from her side. Shooting a fiery look at her brother, "Where you fighting?" His ears tipped red and she shot him with her bat bogey hex.

Lavender let out a cry and grabbed her stomach while keeping an iron grip on Hermione's hand, "I'm scared Hermione."

Giving her a sad smile Hermione led her back into the house, "You'll be okay, we'll get you through this. But we need to get you to Mungo's first." Everyone followed them into the house but for Ron who was being lectured by his mother for putting Lavender through so much stress. Hermione kept walking into the living room, stopping whenever Lavender needed, "Sirius?"

"I'm here Kitten," she heard him behind her.

"Can you get her a go bag together and meet us at the hospital?"

"I've got it," he moved to start to talk to Ginny about where Lavender was staying and Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder. Coming through the floo with Lavender she steadied the woman and called for a Healer who brought a wheelchair and started asking Lavender a variety of questions. She kept her grip on Hermione's hand even as they started to take her away. She stopped them gently and crouched down before her, "Lavender, you need to let me go. The healers will take care of you."

Shaking her head violently Lavenders grip tightened on Hermione hand, "Will you come with me? Please. My family won't talk to me and Ron..." her lip started to tremble.

Hermione looked at her with soft eyes. "Of course. What about Molly?"

"Is she here?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"They're all here Lav," she shifted the wheelchair so Lavender could see everyone coming through the floo. Lavender cried and nodded her head. "Molly!" Hermione called and stood. Molly scurried over with a smile on her face and followed the pair away from the rest of the group.

* * *

Hermione wiped a damp rag across Lavenders forehead and brushed her hair from her face. "You did wonderful Lav."

The exhausted woman gave her a tired smile and leaned into Hermione touch. "Thank you for being here for us Mione."

"Anytime, I mean it," she smiled down at her.

Molly came over and gently laid the bundle into Lavenders arms. "She is beautiful. Have you and Ron discussed names?" Molly questioned unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Olivia Rose," Lavender breathed looking down at her daughter.

"That's beautiful, a perfect name for such a beautiful girl."

Lavender looked up at her and smiled brilliantly, "Would you like to hold your niece?"

Nodding Hermione sat at the side of her bed and accepted the little bundle. Her heart swelled seeing a strawberry blonde hair peaking out of the blanket and Lavenders brown eyes staring back at her. "Lavender she is beautiful. She looks just like you!" She looked up at her friend and saw her crying. Reaching over she wiped away her tears and handed her back her daughter. "Would you like us to go get everyone?"

"Yes please."

"I'll do it," Molly smirked. When she was gone Hermione took out her wand and used a few charms to clear away the sweat from Lavenders forehead and pull her hair up away from her face.

"Merlin, thank you!" Lavender squeaked. Hermione smiled and sat in the chair beside the bed watching as the woman she once loathed cradled her newborn to her chest. The sight made her heart ache slightly but she pushed it aside. It wasn't long before they heard voices in the hall and Lavender shot her a worried look. "Don't worry Lav, remember you are apart of this family. _Both_ of you are." She winked at her as the voices reached the door.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hermione!"

Sirius's hoarse cry startled Hermione awake, her heart hammering against her rib cage. They'd come home from the hospital shortly after Lavender introduced Olivia to the entire family. Sirius had stood back with his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, patiently waiting until she was ready to leave. When the time came, they walked sluggishly to the floo's and went straight to bed opting to pick up the bike from the Burrow the next day. The day had taken a toll and ended up being much more than either of them had expected. Looking around wildly she immediately focused on Sirius beside her. He was writhing in the sheets, his part of the blanket was bunched up at his feet and he had a sheen of sweat that was making his hair stick to his forehead.

"Sirius," she shifted closer to him. When he didn't reapond she moved to hover over him, "Sirius," she brushed his wet hair from his face.

At the contact Sirius's eyes snapped open and she gave him a small smile, "Hi there." But when he didn't say anything she frowned suddenly nervous, "Sirius?" His hands came up to gently cradle her face and he sat up, bringing her with him, the blanket and sheets pooling around their hips. "Sirius, please, you're scaring me.."

"I couldn't find you. None of us could." Hermione waited. "Seeing your patronus, I could finally breathe. I had you back, I just needed to go get you. You were bruised and bleeding but I had you back in my arms and it was one of the best moments of my life to have you back. And then you left..." Hermione's heart broke. "I couldn't breathe knowing you left Hermione. My world stopped. But I failed you, a second time, and you left me because of it."

"No.." she tried but he kept going still fueled by whatever he'd seen in his dream.

"You don't have to marry me Hermione...," he started to shake, his breaths uneven unable to look at her fully, "I've failed you..I love you but I failed you, again. I would understand.."

Seeing the usual bright light in Sirius's eyes fade made the pain in her chest increase tenfold. He sounded like he was letting her go and she didn't want that. Ever.

"Sirius, love please," she put her forehead on his trying to get him to look at her, "I ran to avoid seeing the pain in your eyes when you learned what I did. To avoid seeing you stop loving me if you thought I'd betrayed you." She paused for a moment and looked into his molten grey eyes, the ones she loved so much. Placing a small kiss on his lips she continued just a hairs length away, "I love you Sirius, I want to marry you. You haven't failed me.."

"I did. Twice you have been hurt as my witch and I have not been able to stop it." His hands wound deeper into her hair. "Kitten...I don't think I can do that again.." Tears started to well in her eyes and he realized what it sounded like. Pulling his hands from her hair he grabbed her waist and sat her between his legs with her own wrapped around his sides. "You are my weakness Hermione. I can not lose you again."

Reaching for him she kissed him. Willing everything she had to offer him to bleed into her kiss. She had reduced him to this. Her confident Sirius now a scared bundle of nerves, covered in cold sweats, fear in his eyes as he vocalized his those same fears to her. Fears she implanted into his mind because of her own fears and actions.

When she pulled away she locked her legs behind his back, keeping her body wrapped around his. "Is that what you were dreaming of?"

His eyes closed and he released a haggard breath. "Yes."

He was still shaking in her arms. "Tell me what I can do, Sirius?"

When she spoke he looked at her with broken eyes, "Don't leave me. Ever. Not again."

"I won't. I only left because I thought you wouldn't want me anymore.."

Something snapped behind his eyes, "I will always want you. I told you that when you took that curse for James and I meant it! You are my witch, before I even had you, you were mine. I love you, Godric how I love you. I just," he closed his eyes again his voice softening, "I don't want you to marry me because you think you have to because you left."

"What?" she gasped, "Sirius, no. If you have asked before I was taken I would have said yes. I said yes because I want to bind myself to you and I never want to be without you."

As they had talked they had progressively pressed into one another completely. They both needed the pressure of the others grip cementing them in that moment. The longer they were quiet the more intense their stare became until Sirius suddenly smiled. "What have you done to me witch?"

Hermione wanted to smile back but his tease stung. "Made you fall in love with me."

"I do. Beyond measure."

"Sirius..I am so sorry." He quirked an eyebrow and she fought a grin to stay serious, "For making you worry. For running. For making you question me and my intentions."

"Just don't leave," he nuzzled into her neck.

"I won't," she whispered. "Plus," she grinned, "once we bind our magic, you're stuck with me."

He looked up suddenly, "You want to do that?"

Hermione suddenly felt unsure hearing his surprise, "I thought that's what you meant when you said you wanted to bind yourself to me in every way."

"I-I did," he smiled brightly.

"Well that's one less thing to figure out. Now all we need is a date, a venue, flowers, a dress.."

Sirius smirked into her neck as she spoke and began to plant kisses on her skin starting just under her neck. Hermione groaned as he started across her collarbone and up the other side of her neck before pulling her ear lobe between his teeth and nibbling. She almost became a puddle in his lap. "Kitten, let me make love to you," he whispered against her skin.

In response Hermione moaned and kissed him soundly. Wrapping an arm around her waist Sirius lifted her just enough to situate himself beneath her and vanish their sleep clothes before setting her back down so she was rested against his straining erection. They sat there wrapped around one another snogging for countless minutes before Sirius repositioned them so he was hovering over her with her pressed into the bed. Sirius took a moment to just look at the woman under him. Taking in her beautiful face, swollen lips, and halo of curls he thought she was a goddess and all he wanted to do was worship her. Hermione traced the tattoo's along his torso while she thought much the same about him. Her hands found his neck and one hand brushed a piece of hair behind his ear as she settled on his eyes. Eyes that were boring into her bringing a small smile to her lips and warmth in her belly.

"I love you Sirius Black. Forever and always, as long as you will have me."

Sirius groaned at her words just before sinking into his witch. He savored the feel of her around him and the sight of her mouth opening slightly at the intrusion. It was slow and precise, Sirius striving for Hermione's pleasure, trying to ensure she felt everything. When they were spent, he continued hovering over her trying to catch his breath while she did the same.

"I love you too, Kitten."

Sirius fell asleep easily with her wrapped securely in his arms. Sleep evaded Hermione though even as she pressed her forehead into his chest, breathing in his scent. "I didn't mean to hurt you in such a way.." she whispered before nuzzling into his skin further.

* * *

"December 5th?!"

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her tea, completely unphased my Molly's shocked look.

"That's impossible!"

Ginny laughed at her mothers exasperation, "Please mum, you put together Bill and Fleurs wedding in less time than that."

"This time you'll have us to help Molly," Tonks added. "If we leave it up to Mione and Sirius it will be in a library with boobytraps hidden throughout the reception area."

Hermione snorted at the mental picture Tonks painted. "I'd actually prefer a simple wedding in a barn."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Molly exclaimed suddenly excited. "What about flowers?"

"No pansy's," Ginny stated making Hermione snort one more into her tea.

"What about pale yellow calendulas, sunflowers, and small red roses?"

Both of the red haired women considered Tonks suggestion before turning to Hermione for her answer. Hermione smiled, "Sunflowers are my absolute favorite but how are we going to get them in the winter?"

Molly actually laughed while summoning parchment and the bridal magazines from the living room, "Magic my dear."


End file.
